


Blood, Guts, and Transformers

by ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople



Category: Supernatural, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Blood and Gore, Cussing, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Father Figures, Fluff, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Lots of it, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 82,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople/pseuds/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople
Summary: When 17-year-old (Y/n) Winchester's father and mother, Dean Winchester and Lisa Braeden, disappear during the alien war of Mission City, (Y/n) runs from her memory-filled home to Mission City in hopes to find her parents. With her Uncle Sam and Cas not picking up their phones, and the inevitable truth is splayed out, it is up to her to get on her own with only the impala and her money to keep her company. Can she really survive without her parents' guidance?  She can only find out as she makes her living as a mechanic, with the heaven-sent help of Robert Epps and his buddies to get her on her own two feet.Can she really make it in this alien robot-filled world? Why is it that every robot is out to get her, whether for good or bad? And why is she getting caught in the middle of the Autobots and the Decepticons conflict in the first place? Why the hell does everyone seem to want her life in their hands?Join (Y/n) on her journey to figuring out the truth as she battles the dark forces of the Decepticons, the loss of her family, and the discovery of who she has become and who she is meant to be!Told in First-Person POV!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment thing but I'm honestly really excited for this. I have this all planned out and everything. Please enjoy this! 
> 
> If you have any questions or concerns, don't be afraid to message me!
> 
> Also, please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes. I am only 17 years old, not a professional. Thank you so much! 
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> All gifs belong to their rightful owner, as well as Transformers and Supernatural. Only the plot is mine!

The Texan air was hot around me as I sat on the porch of the two-story house. The trees blew in the slight breeze, and a glass of lemonade was beside me, halfway consumed. There was a melodious squeak from the rusted chain that held the swinging bench up from the post it was attached to, my foot encouraging it's beat by pushing against the railing of the porch. There was condensation on the glass, scrambling down to the wood of the end table, darkening the brown material. There was no worry, no danger, no sadness within my world.

A sleek, black 1967 Chevy Impala was in the driveway, right beside a 2015 Chevy Camaro, the two cars complimenting each other nicely. The grey of the Camaro was complimented with black racing stripes, and a gleam from the chrome of both cars illuminated the whole porch. The sound of a screen door opening caught my attention and I looked over, seeing my father holding a plate of apple pie in his hands, two forks seated on the side of the plate. His green eyes flashed a wide smile at me, pearly whites showing, and he walked over to me.

The man, known as Dean Winchester to friends and some family, sat beside me and greeted me.

"You've been out here almost all afternoon, sweetheart. Is there something we need to talk about?"

I snatched a fork from the plate and shoved it into a piece of the pie, taking a bite and replying.

"No, I don't think so. I'm just enjoying the Texan air for once. It's…bearable today."

Dad chuckled and replied, ruffling my hair.

"Of course. I know that moving from Kansas to Texas was a big move, I didn't want to move either, but it was for the best. You understand that, right?"

I sighed and replied, looking at the valley of cornfields and wheat fields, grass, and trees before me.

"I know. I guess I'm just not used to being away from Uncle Sam. Living in that bunker with Cas and Uncle Sam was our thing. We're…normal."

Dad chuckled and ate some pie himself, nodding.

"I know it was strange for us to live in a bunker, but hey, it was appeasable, wasn't it?"

I sighed and replied, looking up at my dad.

"Yeah, in a way. Not every kid can say they lived in a bunker."

"That's my girl. I've gotta get ready for Lisa and I's little vacation up to Chicago. We're gonna be leaving in three days. You can handle yourself for two weeks, right?"

I rolled my eyes and replied.

"I'm seventeen, not five. I can handle myself."

My dad softened his green eyes and kissed my forehead, murmuring quietly.

"I know. I just hate how you're growing up so fast."

"We'll be ok. I promise."

It was a shame that it wouldn't be ok, and that two weeks would turn into forever.


	2. Let's Take a Roadtrip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this so far!
> 
> All gifs/pictures belong to their rightful owners, as does Transformers and Supernatural! Only the plot belongs to me!
> 
> If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to message me!

The school was going nuts, students and teachers murmuring to themselves as we watched the news from the projector in the gym. The live footage from the news showed the city of Chicago on the screen. Large robots, explosions, and devastation filled the screen and I felt my heart stop. There was no way that this…chaos, this genocide, was Chicago. My eyes burned at the revelation that passed through my head.

_'My parents are in Chicago right now.'_

Shooting up, I ran out, teachers and students who recognized me called my name, but I couldn't give them the time of day. My eyes were bleary from the tears, and my chest burned from being so tight. My lungs burned for air, but I wished to never breathe again. What if my parents were dead? What if they didn't make it out of the city? I collapsed against the wall of the school and panted, sobbing loudly. The sound of the intercom made me jolt.

_"Attention all Students, Teachers, and Faculty. All School Personnel are dismissed until further notice. No student, teacher, nor school faculty should be on campus. Please return home. Bus riders are to report to the bus loading area."_

I bit my lip and looked at the sky, crying in fear. How could the day be so bright and sunny when such a dark event was taking place? Looking down, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_'Come on, Winchester. You're a big girl. You need to get up and stay strong. Mom and Dad are probably on their way back from Chicago right now.'_

Getting up on weak knees, I held my hoodie to my body tighter, walking down the cement sidewalk and then the grass, the school being forgotten from the deep tresses of my brain. Hearing a honk, I looked over to see my English III teacher, Ms. Stelar.

"Hey, honey. Do you need a ride home?"

I nodded and walked to the passenger side of the car, getting in. Ms. Stelar asked me gently.

"Are you alright, dear? I saw you run out from the Gym."

"My parents are in Chicago."

I whispered. Ms. Stelar widened her brown eyes and a dark-skinned hand rest upon my own hand.

"Oh, baby. I'm sure your parents are just fine. Does that mean that you're by yourself?"

"Yeah, but I'll be ok. I promise. I'm sure my Uncle Sam and Cas are going over to Chicago to find my parents."

Ms. Stelar turned down a dirt road with nothing but cornfields and wheat fields beside us, going up a hill to a two-story house. My home. She was quiet, but I was still sniffling, shaking from within the material of my hoodie. She parked and looked over, saying as she brushed a hand through my hair soothingly.

"Just keep believing that everything will be ok. I know it's scary, and being faced with the fact that you could be orphaned is absolutely terrifying. However, as long as you keep your head high, you can accomplish anything."

But she didn't understand. She didn't know what it was like to be faced with such a topic. However, I held my tongue and got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Always. Call me if you need anything, (Y/n)."

I nodded and walked to the door, my fingers gently grazing the black impala. The sound of gravel crunching beneath tires signaled Ms. Stelar's departure, and I sighed, the tears falling slower than before. Deep within my chest, I could feel my heart breaking. I knew. I knew that my parents could be safe. They could be fine. However, another part of me knew that they very well could be dead right now. Clenching my fists, I squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't let myself fall into government hands should my parents really be dead.

Looking at the impala, I knew my decision was set in stone.

If my parents truly were gone, then I would pack everything that I could, take the impala, and leave this home. Staying here would be too much for me. How could I take care of such an expensive house? I didn't have a job, but I knew my way around the twists and turns of the engine of a car. Patting the hood, I whispered sadly.

"I guess it's just me and you now."

Sighing, I walked inside and looked around the home. The kitchen was large, sitting just a bit to the right, with a archway to the left leading to the living room. A staircase was in front of me, leading to my bedroom, the bathroom, the guest bedroom, and the master bedroom. Walking into the kitchen, I stood before the fridge, staring at the pictures on the fridge. A drawing I had made in third grade of the family with red crayon, purple lettering spelling ' _Ohana_ ' above the scribbled figures.

A collage of me throughout the years, in order from baby to who I was now, was pinned to the metal fridge with a magnet, a picture of my father and I at the father-daughter dance my elementary school had held. Biting my lip, I gently took down the memories and grabbed a gallon-value Ziploc bag. Putting the pictures in the bag, I sniffled. It hurt to see the memories and know that I couldn't make more.

I paused. I was giving up so easily. There was still the possibility of my parents being ok hanging in the air, but somewhere deep in my mind, I knew of the fate they had been faced with and ultimately met. There was no way they could have survived the attack, especially when it was right in the area where they were vacationing in. Grabbing whatever I could, I grabbed the keys to the impala and pocketed them. Running up to my room, I grabbed my bags and began to stuff my clothes and shoes in them.

There was no way that I could stay here. I couldn't live in a dead house. Grabbing my wallet, I shoved whatever money I had saved into the contraption, at least seventy-seven dollars being saved. Running to the bathroom, I bagged my necessary things and then hesitantly walked to my parents room. The smell of my father and my mother made me sniffle once more, and I cursed myself. Grabbing my fathers backpack, I packed some of his clothes in, along with my mothers, and pocketed whatever money they had saved as well.

While packing some of their pictures, a glint caught my eye, and under the bed on my dad's side was a black box. I knew that inside, there was a gun. Better safe than sorry, right? Grabbing it, I shoved that within my dad's backpack and quickly went downstairs. The day had become darker, dark storm clouds overhead, and I muttered to myself.

"How fitting."

It was such a dark and terrible day. Shoving the stuff into the trunk of the impala, I got inside and looked at the house. It was such a dark, terrible day, and it never ceased to amaze me how happy days could be twisted into casualties so easily. The impala sputtered to life when I turned the key, and I pulled away, the home disappearing from within the rearview mirror.

The glass of lemonade was still on the table, still halfway consumed, never to be finished.

**-TIMESKIP-**

I had arrived in the outskirts of Chicago, the complete desolation from the city rattling my bones. Smoke bellowed into the air and I sucked in a breath. Being here was wrong, but I didn't have any idea where else that I could go. Slowly, I drove through the city, passing by a pink Ducati superbike. A sudden tingle ran down my spine and I glanced into the side mirror, watching the bike roll away with it's black-suited driver. Shifting in my seat, I drove into a part of the city that hadn't been too affected by the carnage and pulled up to a garage that had a 'For Sale' sign in the window. Looking at the number, I called.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, I'm calling about the garage that's for sale?"

_"Ah, ya interested?"_

"Well, I wouldn't be calling if I wasn't, sir."

We both chuckled and the man advised.

_"I'll be coming there in a moment. Just stay put, alright?"_

I hummed and he hung up. Setting my phone into the glove compartment, I watched as a 2003 red BMW pulled up, an old man climbing out. He was tall, skinny, and had grey and white stubble growing on his face. He wore a plaid shirt with dirty, ripped jeans, his white hair combed to the side. He seemed surprised to see me and asked, quirking an eyebrow up.

"Ya seem a little young to be buying."

"For my parents, actually."

He bought the lie and turned, pulling out a manila folder, pulling papers from it and sighed, looking out at the city as he handed the papers to me so I could sign them.

"If someone told me that aliens were real, I would have laughed at them. Today though…today makes history for Chicago and the world."

I nodded and replied back, solemn.

"Yeah. It was too sunny for this day."

He hummed and I handed him the signed papers, and all of the money I had. He mumbled.

"This ain't 3,500, girl."

"I know. I can pay the rest by the end of the month."

He just eyed me and crossed his arms, seeming to contemplate whether or not he should let me gather the rest of the money. After a solid minute, he replied.

"I'll give ya two months. It's gonna be hard finding a job to help your parents out, so I'll be gracious. You take care…and be careful."

I gave a sigh of relief and gushed.

"Thank you, thank you!"

He just called, turning away.

"If you need anything, just call me!"

I paused and asked, looking at my impala.

"Actually, do you have any spare tools you don't need?"

**-TIMESKIP-**

The next day, with limited tools in the garage, I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. I had all my stuff in a corner of the garage, aiming to turn that into my living space. Sure, it was going to be super small, but I was sure that I could get by with it. The only problem was bathing. Where could I do that? The local YMCA? There wasn't really a YMCA anymore, so I had to rely on the basin that resided in the corner of the garage. Great. Grunting to myself, I sorted through the money my parents had and counted out at least 207 dollars. There wasn't much that I could buy with 207 dollars, but I could buy enough food to last me for at least the week, if I rationed.

Walking out into the cloudy day of Chicago, I patted the hood of the impala affectionately. This car had always been in my heart since I had been little. It held a special place, and I vowed to never let anything happen to this car. A sudden rumble caught my attention and I looked up, seeing the pink Ducati superbike that had passed me yesterday. The same tingle ran down my spine and the black-suited driver pulled up beside me. I backed up a bit, uneasy, and the rider sat up, pulling off the helmet. She was beautiful.

Brown, flowing hair, with pale skin and a pink stripe down her lips. Her eyes were a strange shade of blue, seemingly glowing, and she looked at me as if I was a strange specimen made from science labs deep in the undergrounds of Earth. A blue Suzuki B-King 2008 came rolling up with a purple Augusta F4, both seemingly adorned with the same driver. Upon pulling off their helmets, I was startled.

Could triplets really look exactly the same?

The one with the pink stripe down her lips greeted me.

"Hello, there. I couldn't help but notice your car from yesterday. It's very nice. What is it?"

"I'm not selling, if that's what you're getting at."

The woman blinked in surprise and chuckled, shaking her head.

"No, I wasn't going to ask that. I was just going to ask…well…"

I quirked an eyebrow up at the woman and leaned against the hood, crossing my arms. Clutching the money in my hand, I asked.

"What do you want? As you can see, I'm on my way to furnish my… _living space_ , and I don't have a lot of time for someone trying to buy my car that I am, by the way, _not_ selling."

The woman sighed a bit and nodded.

"Right. I apologize. Can I have your name just in case you ever will?"

"You should put ' _never_ ' instead of ' _ever_ ', lady."

I got into my car, started it, and rolled my window down. Letting an arm out of the window, I advised.

"Oh, and if you ever try to buy a car from someone, don't try and ass-kiss. It's very unbecoming."

I gave her a finger gun and pulled away, huffing. Not even a full day and people are already trying to take my car. I gripped the steering wheel before relaxing, letting the music from within the car soothe me. There was smoke still bellowing from the city, and I became tense. Any of these cars passing me by could be a transformer. Whether a decepticon or an autobot. I had to be careful. Looking out at the road before me, I saw a bunch of guys in military uniforms and stayed in line of the cars who were trying to get into and out of the city. A man in uniform with brown skin and brown eyes walked up to my car, his eyes looking my car up and down with a judging eye.

I rolled down my window again and he leaned down, startled that I was so young. Rolling my eyes, I looked at him and bit my lip. I asked him before he could say anything.

"Sir, I know it's strange for me to be so young, but I assure you that I have a valid license. I just need to get to a store so I can buy the things I need to survive."

The man sighed and I looked at his tag. ' _Epps_ ' was stitched onto the name tag and I looked up at him, saying quietly.

"Sir, please. I just lost my parents. I need to get the things I need to survive and then I'll be right back out of Chicago to my garage."

The man said to me, his eyes sympathetic.

"I'm gonna be dumb and let you go get what you need. Are you sure that you want to go in there? There are plenty of other stores around, though they're gonna be a bitch to get to since they're far."

"I have to get tools and shit to start my business as soon as possible."

"Business?"

"Mechanic. It's the only way I'm gonna be able to raise money without the government wanting to snatch me up and put me in a foster home. 17 ain't exactly the age of an adult the last time I checked."

The man chuckled and replied after a pause.

"There's a grocery store in the outskirts of the city, and a hardware store in between. Just be careful. You never know where a decepticon is."

I sarcastically said, giving him a look.

"Oh, thanks for the reassurance. I feel totally secure in my 67 impala."

He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish smile. Patting the hood of my car, he said.

"Go on ahead, kid."

"My name is (Y/n), not _kid_."

He grinned and I drove away, almost slamming on the brakes when I realized that I had no idea where these stores were. I decided to just drive around until I found one. As I drove, the devastation was much worse. Spanning into the suburbs of the city, fire and metal were everywhere. Remnants of the war were around every corner. Artillery shells crunched beneath the tires of my car and it was a sound that I hated to hear. Looking around, I spotted a grocery store and pulled in, people crowding into the store. I hoped, deep within my soul, that their shelves weren't emptied.

Grabbing the gun from within the glove box, I slipped it into my pants before covering it with my shirt and jacket, getting out of my impala. Shutting the door and locking it, I murmured quietly.

"I'll be right back, Baby."

Some things never changed.

Walking to the doorway, people were rushing out, and I couldn't help but feel worried. Anxiety crawled through my veins like a demon, its claws digging into the walls of my veins and heart. Fear was rearing its head, but I couldn't succumb. Not now. Walking in, I was quick to grab a basket, immediately shoving a gallon of water into the basket, bread, some fruits and vegetables, eggs, and toilet paper. Grabbing some chips as well, I walked to the cash register and set my stuff on the conveyor, the grocer just scanning as fast as they could.

"Your total is thirty-six dollars and fifteen cents."

Nodding, I handed the money over and took my things, speed walking outside to the impala. Getting in after unlocking the door, I started the car and sped away to the hardware store I had passed. Doing the same as before, I jumped out and ran inside, passing other people who seemed to be buying stuff for repairs. I walked around, grabbing a small bag of charcoal, a mini grill, and a mini fridge. Grabbing a cookie sheet to cook whatever I needed with, I walked to the register. I was cheap with what I bought, but it was better than nothing. Ringing up my stuff, I listened to the lady say.

"Your total is 138 dollars and ninety-five cents."

I just handed her the money and grabbed my stuff, rushing out. So now I had at least thirty-two dollars left. That was enough to put into savings. Hopefully, I could get by with the tools I had whenever someone came in. Driving back to the area the soldiers were, the same man that came up to me as last time walked over to me and asked me.

"You got what you needed?"

"Yeah, I did. A mini fridge, mini grill, minimal food, but I'm sure I can get by if I ration it out. Thanks for letting me come into the city."

He just pursed his lips and asked.

"You said your name was (Y/n), right?"

I nodded and he handed me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"My name is Robert Epps. If you need anything, just give me a call and I'll try to help the best I can, alright?"

"I guess we all gotta look out for each other after yesterday."

He nodded and patted the hood, giving me the clear to leave. I drove away, glancing into my rearview mirror, watching as Epps watched me leave. I sighed as I pulled into the garage and sat there for a moment, staring at the number. Should I give him a call? Should I save the number? Grabbing my phone, I input his number in, biting my lips as I saw my fathers name above his. Should I call…just in case? I let a shaky breath out and called.

_"Hello, you've reached Dean Winchester. Leave your name, number, and nightmare at the tone."_

I sniffled and chuckled a bit, sighing lightly as his voice reached my ears. I knew I wouldn't be able to hear it ever again, but it was comforting to hear it nonetheless.

_"Hi! You've reached Lisa Braeden. I'm not here right now, but you can leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!"_

Her voice was melodious. It was a comfort from within my heart. Even though I wouldn't be able to see them again, nor hear them speak ever again, it gave me a strange confidence to hear their voicemails. My eyes closed and I called my Uncle Sam.

_"This is Sam. Leave a message."_

I frowned. Usually, my Uncle Sam always picked up when I called. Though, maybe he was busy or something. I tried my Uncle Castiel. However, the phone went to an automated voice, signaling that Cas's phone was dead or out of service. Sighing, I let my head fall back against the seat and closed my eyes. To say that I missed my family was an understatement. I yearned for them. My heart broke for them. But I had to stay strong and keep going. My father would have expected that of me.

Getting out, I grabbed the mini fridge and plugged it into the outlet, the white 2x3 fridge roaring to life. Grabbing my groceries, I put everything away and put the bags in the corner, saving them for the trash I would have to throw out. A familiar rumble caught my attention, and I growled. What did that damn lady want?

I walked outside and was surprised to see Epps, not the woman.

"Robert, what are you doing here?"

"I saw your car…is this where you're living?"

I looked down as the man got out of his car, his eyes wide as he looked into the garage. I murmured.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go. I don't have a home, if this doesn't count. I was planning on running a car wash and repair shop here, and whatever money I make would go into fixing this place up into a home for me."

Robert looked at me and urged.

"You can't live like that, (Y/n)."

"I already am."

I crossed my arms and looked away. He asked.

"Is there any way that I can help you out?"

I was quiet before my eyes strayed to his car, and I looked at him.

"Help me out by making me a sign, and I'll give your car a free wash."

Robert laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sure you need soap and all that stuff, right?"

Shit. I ducked my head and he urged.

"Just stay here and I'll get a couple of my friends, and we'll help you with your issue. You don't have to be alone in this, you know."

"I'm not. I got my car with me. Who is, by the way, _not_ a transformer."

He seemed relieved and smiled, nodding. I looked at him and advised.

"You should probably get going before I charge you for that free car wash."

He laughed and nodded, driving off. I smiled lightly. It was nice to have made a somewhat friend here already, and get business so early. Though, I hated having to ask for such things. I could have bought the soap from the store, but alas, it had slipped my mind. Being concerned about living made me forget essential things needed to keep up a good business. I got up off of the side of the impala and glanced up at the sky, the dark clouds from the smoke still bellowing into the darkened sky. It was a gloomy day, and it made me sigh.

Looking down at my feet, I kicked at a pebble and watched it run away from me. A rumble caught my attention as once before, and I turned to see Epps with a couple other cars, all seeming to be race cars, decked out in armor and guns. My eyes widened and I clenched my jaw. Epps got out from his vehicle, and at least four other men got out. Epps introduced.

"These are a couple of my friends. We're gonna build your sign in return of you washing our cars. Deal?"

I looked at Epps and his outstretched hand, wondering if I should take the deal. Should I accept? Sure, they would build my sign for me…but could I take such a generous act of kindness and return nothing but a car wash for their gift? I sighed and shook his hand, muttering.

"Don't make me regret this, Epps."

"You can count on me!"

"Sure, sure. I'll have to see it to believe it."

**-TIME SKIP TO ONE MONTH LATER-**

The sign was big. It stood out when in the sun, and glowed in the nighttime. My shop had been furnished with the money that I made, a space surrounded by plywood, painted white on the outside, and a nice (color) on the inside. There, I had a futon, two boxes overflowing with folded clothes. Epps and his friends had built me a private shower in the back, and I was grateful. The huge sink was starting to get on my nerves. The shop was running good, at least to my standards. Customers came in almost everyday, whether for a repair, car wash, or a regular checkup. Epps often stayed close to my home, driving around the block, stopping in, or anything, really. I had called him a stalker, he called himself a guardian.

Honestly, I had no idea what to consider Robert as. After he had built the sign with his friends, he had become a regular customer. A friend. Maybe even a family member. But in the often moments I had with him, I found myself unable to fully trust him. There was something about him; something that hung in the air around him. It was like Epps was holding a secret inside his heart that he didn't want to tell me…or maybe couldn't tell me. But I couldn't condemn him for it. We all had secrets, right? I could only hope for the moment that Epps decided to tell me what it was he was hiding.

Often, the night would evade me, and I would be unable to sleep. My mind always fluttered back to my family. A hope within me that they were still alive and ok seemed to always poke around in my brain. I couldn't figure out why Sam wouldn't answer his phone, but I had a feeling to why Cas hadn't. Cas was, no offense to him, and idiot when it came to technology. Especially phones. So, I could only hope that Cas had figured out how to charge his damn phone. He was an ancient being in a 35-year-old body; having no idea what a phone even is.

When the worry got too much for me, I started to run. Running seemed to ease my mind, as every step slowly took me around the block. Every step I took was a step to peace…if only for a little while. This new life of mine, this nomad life I seemed to be slowly edging into was a step into the rest of my days. I was saddened deeply by the way I had to live, but in a way, I was glad that I was learning this the hard way. Was there even an easy way to learn how to live by yourself at such an young age? I didn't know.

In the current time, I was underneath a customers car, her frilly voice ringing throughout the garage. Her car, an expensive 2016 BMW 4 Series convertible, needed a oil change bad and the result of not getting an oil change in a long while had ruined her transmission. So, in result, I had to fix the transmission while her bubbly, stuck-up mood overlapped the rock music in the background.

"-And like, I just _had_ to get that bag, you know? Like, there was _nothing_ else there that could even _compare_ to it. And this _bitch_ , oh my god, tried to get it before _I_ could. Like, seriously? Are you _really_ gonna try to take _my_ purse from me? So I said to her-"

I rolled my eyes. This woman just never shut up, did she? I felt bad for her family members and friends. Though, they were probably the same, if not worse. I focused my mind on the transmission, tightening the new one in place, grunting as her voice continued to carry on about some designer bag and her hatred for _'poor, insolent bitches_ '. I rolled out from under the car, my irritation flaring to a new level, and I slammed my hand onto the end on her car, catching her attention. Putting on a fake smile, I gritted out.

"Your transmission is fixed up, so the only thing I need to do now is put some oil in her and she should be ready to go. Is that all you needed?"

The woman flicked her brown hair and popped a bubble of her bubblegum, blue eyes looking up in thought.

"Hmm, I could go for a carwash too. My car hasn't had one in a week."

A car wash…every week. I felt myself mentally facepalm and a rumble caught my attention. Epps rolled up and I turned to him, grinning genuinely. He got out and I called out.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"Hey, come on. Where's the love?"

I chuckled and popped the hood of the woman's car, grabbing a carton of oil. I instructed.

"Just roll her in right beside me, Epps, and I'll get to you in a moment, alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

I chuckled once more and poured the oil into the tank, humming to myself. The girl had quieted down, eyeing Epps, and I couldn't help but internally grimace. This girl was just all over the place, wasn't she? I finished the oil change and got the hose, filling a bucket with the soap and water. Epps said.

"How many customers have you had today?"

"About three. A man with a pickup truck, needing a regular check-up; another who wanted a carwash, and this lady here."

She immediately perked up and batted her eyes, saying in a disgustingly seductive voice.

"My car has been giving me trouble. He's a beauty, isn't he? Expensive..."

I snorted at her horrible attempt to flirt and covered myself with a cough, washing her car. Me and Epps shared a look and he replied, obviously not interested.

"Seems like it. What kind of trouble?"

Before she could answer, I replied.

"Transmission was absolute shit. This babe hadn't had an oil change in a long while, so the transmission was ruined. I'm surprised it didn't blow at all. Moreover, hadn't had a carwash in over a week."

The woman shot me a look that I ignored and Epps quirked an eyebrow.

"Over a week without a carwash?"

"I like to take care of my car."

She bit her lip and I rolled my eyes. Sure. That's why your transmission is absolute shit. Er, was. After washing the car, and washing the soap off, I went over to the register and rang up the price.

"Your transmission had to be totally replaced, and a new oil change was needed, so that's a total of 135 dollars. 125 for the transmission replacement, and 10 dollars for the oil change. Since you got a carwash done as well, that's gonna bump the price to 145 dollars, since carwashes are also ten dollars."

She grinned and exclaimed in her frilly voice.

"Wow, that isn't expensive at, like, all! Like, I totally thought it was gonna be 300. That isn't bad at all. If the car sounds good, I'll totally recommend you!"

I smiled softly and replied, taking the money she handed to me.

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

She smiled and ran over to her car, getting in. She started it, and from her expression, she was satisfied. Pulling out, she sped off and Epps walked over. He watched her and I looked at him as he looked at me. We both cracked up as I imitated her.

" _'Like, oh my god, how could anybody get that designer purse! And I just love cars. I wash mine every week!'_ "

He snorted and leaned against the counter, arms crossed.

"Seems like you've got yourself on your feet."

I sighed a bit, looking around the garage. If I was honest, it really did look like a regular mechanics shop. I was proud with how much I was able to do with the little I had. I looked over at Epps and replied honestly.

"I couldn't do it without you and your friends. You guys are the ones I should thank for getting me this far."

Epps chuckled and replied, looking around the shop himself.

"Maybe in the beginning, but this-"

He gestured to the shop.

"-This is all you, girl."

I smiled and looked down, rubbing my hands together. Looking to the side into the mirror on the wall, I spied oil and grease stains on my grey tank top, face, and my jeans. I rubbed the side of my face and glanced over to the car Epps had driven in, sitting right beside my Impala.

"So, what did you need?"

"Nothing, actually. I just wanted to check up on you."

"Oh, thanks. If you need a report, I'll be glad to write _'I'm not dead yet, so that's good'_ on it."

Epps laughed loudly and shook his head. He then asked me.

"Hey, a couple of my buddies and I are actually going to have a BBQ later today. I think you'd enjoy it. You should come along and hang out; meet some people. You've been hanging out in here too long. Any longer and you might turn into a transformer"

"What do you mean? Oil practically runs through my veins anyway."

He snorted and I chuckled. Epps pushed himself off the wall and pointed at me as he walked to his vehicle.

"You better be there. I sent the address to your phone before I got here. If you're not there, I'm coming to get you. Got it?'

I rolled my eyes and muttered, shaking my head.

"So demanding. And you wonder why women have such a strong dislike for men."

He groaned and I smirked at him.

"Just be there, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here already before I charge you for trespassing."

He snorted and drove off. I sighed and grabbed my phone, not surprised to see the text Epps had sent me. It started at six o'clock, so I had enough time to close up, take a shower, and change. I sighed and closed up, locking the door and I closed the garage door. Going to the back, I walked to my room and grabbed some clothes, setting on some music. As classic rock filled the air, I felt a pang of nostalgia run through me. Getting into the shower, the hot water dropping in low pressure spurts, I was taken on a journey through time.

My father had loved the impala with all his heart. Probably more than he loved my mom. The impala had belonged to my grandfather before Grandpa had given it to Dean. After Uncle Sam left the family to go to Stanford, my Grandpa told me that he though Dean should have it. After all, he was the oldest of the two. It was only right that Dean inherited the car. After Dad got the car, he had ran around the country for a while, road trip after road trip, doing god knows what. I remember my father telling me that he used to be a womanizer. Sleeping with women as if they were nothing. Because in the end, that's all they were to him. Just another body in the sheets.

After he met my mom, Lisa, he gave up _everything_ for her.

His drinking turned into just a bottle a day, his one night stands turned into none, and his maturity spiked through the roof. Lisa was his whole world. And then I came along, and he had another reason to stay with her. Dad had told me once that he thought of leaving all the time. He missed the long road trips, the San Francisco sunset, the Texan sunflower fields, the Kansas grasslands. I remember sitting with him in the impala, just driving to nowhere, talking about anything and everything.

Dad loved to blare his classic rock and sing to the heavens with me, driving down the empty route of 66. Often, we traveled together on long road trips together, even though Dad wished to live on the road once more. In the back of my mind, I knew that I was the only reason he chose to stay with Mom. Mom wasn't constricting, but she seemed to want to know where he was all the time. In my five year old brain, I didn't understand nor care as to why. I just wanted to sing classic rock at the top of my lungs with the windows down with my dad.

I specifically remember when my dad and I were driving along the interstate back home, the music low, and my dad's hand in mine.

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yeah, sweetheart?"_

_"How come you never take mommy with us?"_

_He had looked over to me, a complex gleam in his green eyes. He looked back, the glow of the radio illuminating his face just slightly. It took him a moment to reply, and he murmured._

_"Because this wouldn't be as special with her as it is with you."_

_"Why is that?"_

_He chuckled and ruffled my hair before reconnecting our hands, his much bigger than mine. He murmured in a voice that signaled the end of the conversation._

_"Because, baby-girl."_

_To this day, I can still remember the saddened whisper he had muttered under his breath when he thought I couldn't hear him over the hum of the impala and the beat of the music._

_"Because your momma doesn't sing."_


	3. Welcome to Winchester Automotive

The engine of the impala was loud as it drove towards Epps designated location. The address he had sent me seemed to be close by, and it was easy to get there. The armored cars were there, along with a really nice GMC Topkick 6500 pickup truck in the drive. Parking beside it, I murmured as I got out.

"Well, aren't you just a beauty?"

I shut the impala's door and murmured, patting the hood.

"Be back later, Baby."

I walked up to the door and knocked on the door, hearing some laughter from inside. The door opened and there stood Epps. He grinned.

"I see you decided to cooperate."

"I came on my own accord, thanks. Don't get your head stuck in your ass."

He laughed and stepped aside, letting me walk in to the home. It was nicely furnished, and a woman came up to me, the dark-skinned woman holding a tray with glasses on it.

"Hey there! Epps and his friends told me all about you. (Y/n), right?"

I looked over to Epps and replied.

"Yes, ma'am, that's me."

She chuckled and shook her head, the bouncy curls swinging.

"No need for that. Just call me Tanya."

I nodded and she gestured with the tray.

"Lemonade?"

Grabbing a glass, I murmured my thanks and she left. A couple kids ran around, and I assumed they were hers. Epps said.

"That is one of my friends wife. A good woman. The party's outback, though. Follow me."

I sipped the lemonade, scrunching my face at the sour taste, and walked outside with Epps. The smell of cooking food made my stomach rumble and it made me realize that I hadn't had a home-cooked meal in months.  I recognized a few of the men that had helped me get my sign up, and some of them cheered.

"Aye, it's (Y/n). Look guys!"

A few of them greeted me and I smiled, giving a two-finger salute to them. Epps patted my back, seeming smug.

"See? Told you that it was required of you to attend."

"Shut up, Epps."

He grinned and walked me over to a man with sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, and a handsome face.

"This is William Lennox, one of my best buds. Will, this is (Y/n). The mechanic girl I was telling you about."

I was awestruck. He had this air of confidence to him, authority pouring from him like an aura. He held a slight resemblance to my father, and it had my breath hitching. His eyes were like bark, dark and seemingly old. He stood and greeted me, holding a hand out to me.

"(Y/n), huh? It's a pleasure to meet you. Epps doesn't shut up about you at all. Might as well be his kid, huh?"

I smirked and glanced to Epps, who was rolling his eyes. Shaking William's hand, I remarked.

"Funny, he doesn't seem to shut up about you either. Might as well be your secret admirer with how much he seems to brag about you."

Will grinned and Epps exclaimed.

"Ok, ok. Break it up. Come on, you shithead. There's food to be eaten."

"Nah, I'm more interested in what embarrassing stories Mr. Lennox might have about you."

Everyone snickered and Will noted to me, sitting back down as I did.

"Please, Will is just fine."

I nodded and Epps grumbled, grabbing a plate to get some ribs and other food. Taking a sip of my lemonade, Will asked me.

"Before I tell you those stories-"

Epps groaned in the background.

"-Can you tell me a little about yourself?"

I bit my lip and looked down, staring at the glass of lemonade. I was immediately reminded of when my dad told me about his trip to Chicago and I suddenly didn't feel thirsty anymore.

"My name is (Y/n) Winchester, I'm seventeen years old, I run a mechanics shop and car wash. I'm from Kansas…and lived in Texas. My…parents died in Chicago."

I swallowed thickly and the group became silent. I shook my head, clearing my throat.

"I came to Chicago to see if I could find them…but I think I've come to terms that they're dead. Robert helped me get started with my business. I'm making my place here with it."

"That classic car is yours, I take it?"

Tanya asked. I grinned proudly and nodded.

"Yes, it is. My dad's…but I took it. Proud to say that it's been in the family for two generations now."

Everyone chuckled and I looked down, a small smile on my face. The smile fell after a moment as I became lost in thought. Wondering, again, if I would ever see my parents again. Will was quiet for a moment before introducing his own story to me.

"I'm in the military, as well is Robert and these guys. Captain of the rangers."

I smiled and he smiled as well, continuing.

"I have a daughter and a wife at home. I don't know what it's like to lose your family, but I know what it's like to miss them terribly. So, you're not alone in this, ok?"

"I'm fine, Will. Trust me."

He sighed and I looked away, taking a reluctantly sip of the lemonade. I looked back and asked.

"How long you've been in service?"

"A while."

I nodded and asked softly.

"Did you…did you fight in the Chicago war?"

"Yes, I did."

I shook my head a bit and looked up at him, then everyone else.

"I thought I was dreaming…when I heard about it. We watched the live footage of it in the gym at my school. I ran out when I remembered my parents were here. I…I still can't believe it. It's like…like an unreal reality that you can't wake up from."

Will sighed after a moment and replied.

"I understand it completely. But you don't have to worry about it. The war is over, and the autobots won. We are gonna be ok."

I nodded and yawned, saying.

"Yeah, I guess so. The only thing we have to hope for now is if we still have the ability to rebuild from here."

They all nodded and someone called for a game of shots. The mood lifted and Robert sat beside me, eating his ribs. I grabbed a chip from his plate and popped it into my mouth, ignoring his muffled sound of bewilderment and protest. As the women and men played their game of shots, me and Robert sat in silence. William had gotten a new glass of lemonade and Robert said.

"I hope they know they have work tomorrow."

"They'll get their asses handed to them if they show up drunk."

I chuckled and William asked me.

"So, where did you learn to fix a car?"

"My dad. Me and him used to work on Baby a lot."

Will and Robert looked at me with weirded out looks. I blushed slightly in embarrassment, rubbing the back of my neck.

"My dad named the car Baby…and I guess it's stuck with me as well. The car is really precious to us, after all."

Robert chuckled and Will smiled. I looked up at the sun of cheers and Tanya had her hands in the air, a wide smile on her face, eyes a bit bloodshot. It was easy to tell she was drunk, and I was surprised. I guess not all people were as innocent as they seemed. Taking another chip, I cleared my throat and stood.

"I should get going. I have to open my shop early tomorrow and I don't want to sleep in."

Robert glanced up and William smiled softly.

"Alright. It was great meeting you, (Y/n). If you need anything, just give me a call."

"I don't have your number."

"Epps can text you my number. Right, Epps?"

Epps nodded and waved me off.

"See you later, shithead."

Epps glared at me before shaking his head, chuckling.

"See ya around, kid."

"My name is (y/n), not kid."

I walked off, handing my goodbyes to the friendly people of the home. Getting into my impala, I sighed lightly. I was happy to have been able to meet all of those people. Turning my car on, I backed up and drove away to my abode. Happy and content, the world couldn't seem to stop me in this moment. The city was lit up, smoke still bellowing into the sky, and I couldn't help but sigh for a moment. Chicago still had a long way to go before it was back to normal. Could the people even bear having to repair so much? I doubted the city had the money, though I wasn't really up to date with the politics.

Driving into the driveway, I opened the garage door and drove in, closing it behind me. Slipping out after stopping the car, I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. Today had been pretty eventful, but I wasn't imposed by it. I needed to get my mind off of everything. I knew, deep down, I wasn't ok. I wasn't fine like I had told Will. I was dying on the inside; wondering why I had been faced with being orphaned. Why I had been faced with not knowing where my uncle was or Cas. Grabbing my phone, I looked at the text Epps had sent. The number of Will's phone seemed to glare at me, and I input it into the phone.

My fingers were shaky as I held the phone and I sent him a quick text, letting him know that the number texting him was me. A quick 'Ping!' signaled his text back.

_'Thanks for trusting me.'_

_'Don't let it go to your head much. I may like you, but that doesn't mean I fully trust you.'_

_'Understandable.'_

And that was that.

**-TIMESKIP-**

In the early A.M. I woke up to change into my running gear. I had lost a lot of weight because of my rationing, and stronger by my running. If I was really feeling it, I would even do some workouts, the music loud in my ears, watching myself in the reflection of the Impala. Today, I was in a good mood, despite the way my heart felt. Tying my sneakers up, I stretched a bit before heading out the door. Looking up at the light grey sky, the sun was just starting to rise, the sky slowly turning blue. I started off, my steps fast, and the earbuds in my ears almost vibrating from how loud they were.

Cars passed by me, early workers and people needing to get to where they needed to be, and I kept running around the block. A second set of steps had be startled and I looked beside me to see Epps. William joined on my right and I rolled my eyes, turning the block. I sped up, as they did, and focused on my breathing. In the back of my mind, I wondered why they weren't at work. However, another part of me answered that maybe they didn't need to be there until later.

Turning the block, that damn woman with her stupid bike passed by and I looked over my shoulder as I ran, watching. Epps shared a look with Will and I quirked an eyebrow up at the both of them. They shrugged and I frowned. The silence between us was tense, and I was tempted to speak. However, I let it go and decided to let my mind empty itself. The weight from my shoulders lifted, thought temporarily, and I turned the corner, my garage in sight. Sighing, I slowed to a jog. Epps and Will slowed as well and when we got to my garage, we all stopped and took a breather.

Taking my music out, I glanced at them.

"Morning, you two. Surprising to see you two running with me."

"Will suggested running with you after he spotted you. Couldn't say no to the Captain."

Will chuckled a bit and I rolled my eyes.

"That's not stalkerish at all. Nope, not even in the slightest. I feel _completely_ safe right now."

Both men chuckled and I blurted suddenly.

"Do you guys know what happened with the robots?"

William looked at Epps and sighed.

"We think that since they finished the war, they left back to where ever they came from."

I nodded and walked inside, saying.

"There's cold water in the fridge if you guys need any. I'll be in the back. Epps, can you flip the sign on for me?"

He nodded and I walked to the back, grabbing a change of clothes and a towel. Stepping into the shower, I turned it on and began to think once more. The transformers were gone. Vanished without a trace. Were they blending in with society as cars? Or did they really leave back to their home? I didn't really know, and in the back of my mind, I didn't want to. Stepping out and changing, I saw Epps and William talking to each other while eyeing my car.

"Beautiful car, isn't she?"

They both jumped and turned to me, watching me as I dried my hair with the towel.

"Can't help but marvel at it."

"Hey, don't call Baby an 'it'. She has feelings, you know."

Epps chuckled, but Will could only laugh humorlessly. Awake and energized, I opened the garage door and waited. Will sat down on a stool and asked.

"Is this what you do? Just run in the mornings and work your ass off until dark?"

"That's all I can do. Until I can get enough money, and if my uncle and Cas ever call or text me, I can't do much; nor try to look for my parents. Until then, the only thing I can do is this. Run and work."

Will sighed and murmured.

"I wish there was something I could do for you."

"Don't pity me. I don't need pity or sympathy. I don't need it nor want it. You can take your condescending ass out the door if you're gonna pity me."

I looked away and sighed after a moment when Will became offended by my words.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just under a lot of stress right now. I still can't confirm that my parents are truly gone. The only thing I can do is assume and hope. I hate not knowing."

"It's alright, (Y/n). It's understandable. I don't think anybody else would want to sit and lie in wait for an answer on something like that either."

Another moment of silence and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You guys should probably get ready for work. Don't wanna get in trouble."

Robert nodded and patted my back while him and Will left. Will cast me a look, his brown eyes deep within the tresses of his thoughts, and I couldn't bare to keep looking at him. I looked away and he sighed, walking out while calling out his farewell. I sighed as I sat on the ground, my back against the door of Baby, my knees to my chest. I felt tears sting my eyes and I couldn't help but start to cry. It was the first time I had cried since coming here, and honestly, it felt good to let it out.

Sobs racked my body as I sat on the ground, shaking and wishing my father was here to hold me. The sudden feeling of arms wrapping themselves around my body startled me, causing me to jolt in fear. Then, his voice filled my head.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. It's gonna be ok, (Y/n)."

At first, I believed it to be my father who was comforting me. That deep, soothing voice that used to sing Hey Jude to me whenever I felt restless. But when I smelled the certainly different scent from the man holding me, the reality hit me full force and I held the man closer to me tightly, sobbing harder.

"I want my family back."

"I know, and we're gonna find them, alright?"

I cried into his shoulder and hated myself. I hated myself to the very core. I sat here for a month, doing nothing but fixing and washing cars when I could have been looking for them. Yet, I had given up on my father and mother, my uncle and best friend. What kind of daughter was I? What kind of niece and friend was I? I whispered brokenly.

"I gave up on them so easily, Will…I gave up on them.."

He was quiet for a moment, and it seemed that the silence was the only thing I knew how to handle now.

"I know, (Y/n), but you gotta trust me. We're gonna find them…I'm not gonna promise whether or not we're gonna find them alive…but I can promise that I will try my hardest to find them, alright?"

I nodded and he rubbed my back, patting it after a moment. He pulled away and I wiped my eyes, murmuring.

"Thank you, Will. I'm sorry you had to see me like that…I guess I just…needed to let it out."

Will smiled at me and replied, a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok. We all gotta cry once in a while. There isn't anything wrong with crying. It's good that you are letting it out. Remember what I told you? You're not alone in this."

I sniffled and nodded. William stood and gave me one last hug before saying quietly.

"You have my number if you need me, ok? I have to get going now. Stay out of trouble."

"No promises."

I murmured. He chuckled and I cracked a smile. He saluted me and then left. I took a deep breath, calming my nerves and I rubbed my arms. In the darkest moments, I had a sense of security. I knew I wasn't alone in this battle of mine, and I was grateful. Looking out of the garage door, I watched as Robert and William drove away. Looking at Baby, I patted the hood and murmured.

"It's only gonna get tougher from here, Baby. I'm glad I have you with me…"

And with that last, somewhat happy note, the day went on.

**-TIMESKIP-**

Later that night, I was lying in my bed, restless once again. The sounds of the night, the terrifying nightmares, and the memories of my family kept me awake, but in the pit of my stomach, another feeling kept my mind at an endless track of unease. I lied there motionless, my ears picking and dissecting every sound that I heard. A couple of sirens from the city, the crickets chirping outside, the air conditioning kicking on. I was uneasy, yet with no sense as to why. Could it be that maybe I was just startled by the nightmares?

It wasn't completely out of the question, as the nightmares I had were disturbing. Dreaming about how your parents died isn't exactly something someone dreams on a day-to-day basis. Sitting up, I shivered and wrapped the blankets around me to get warm. I clicked my phone to check the time and sighed. Only twelve minutes past midnight, and my damn brain wouldn't shut down for the night. I didn't know if I was hungry, thirsty, startled, or uneasy. Or maybe all. All I knew was that I wanted to get some sleep.

My mind suddenly flew to Baby, and I bit my lip. Should I get into Baby and try to sleep within her? Dad used to take me for a drive whenever I was restless and couldn't sleep. Almost always did I fall asleep within ten minutes of silent driving, the soothing rumble of Baby's engine purring me into a deep, dream-filled slumber. However, I didn't know if that would work. I had no one to drive me around, my fathers scent and low singing voice to soothe me, nor the engine's rumble to lull me to sleep.

I looked at my fathers backpack and grabbed it, flicking on a lamp and glancing inside the bag. Dad's maroon button-up caught my eyes and I sighed. My fingers graced the smooth fabric before gripping it with nimble, shaking hands. I brought the shirt to my face and inhaled, my eyebrows furrowing and eyes stinging. He had always smelled the same, no matter what. A woody, sandalwood smell with vanilla, apple pie, and a twinge of alcohol. Sometimes, if I had really focused, I could even smell motor oil.

It was a comforting smell, but since the shirt was cold, I didn't feel comfort. I felt alone. Glancing up and out the window, the crescent moon smiled down at me, though in my mind, I felt like it was taunting me. It provided no light for the night dwellers that prodded the streets at night for whatever reason. Glancing back down, I held the shirt to me and whispered, laying back down.

"I miss you so much."

And he had no idea, did he. No. He didn't. How did a dead person know if you missed them or not? I swallowed thickly and looked down at the shirt. He hadn't worn this shirt but once. When I had asked him why he never wore it again, he had just murmured to me that it brought back bad memories he didn't want to remember. I still didn't know what had caused such a strong hatred for this shirt. When my hands started becoming sweaty, I let the shirt go and sighed.

His scent had filled the room in just a short amount of time, my nerves settling just for a little bit. However, I still felt restless. Gathering my wits and swallowing my memories down, I grabbed the shirt, a blanket, and pillow, and headed to the impala. Opening the door, the door squeaking almost mechanically, I climbed into the impala and tossed the pillow to the other end. I wrapped myself in the blanket and closed the car door. Starting the impala, I decided to go for a drive.

The garage door opened, loud in its chorus of old metal and shaky plating, and I drove out, closing the door behind me. The impala raced down the street, the night young and looking alive within the city. The radio was low in volume, the classic rock beating its tune to me, almost as if it knew I couldn't sleep without some _Metallica_ to soothe me. The cuff of Dad's shirt was settled between my fingers, my thumb rubbing back and forth against the maroon material.

I let my mind wander as my eyes searched the blacktop in front of me, the streets empty except for the occasional vehicle and person. As Metallica whispered to me, I could almost hear the voice of my father singing with James Hetfield, head thrown back, hands in the air. A smile lit my lips and I started to sing with Hetfield, my head bobbing as I turned the impala down the exit to the highway. The impala rumbled as I sped up and I sighed, clutching the shirt even tighter.

If my parents never went to Chicago, everything would be different. I wouldn't be so grown up as I am now. I wouldn't know what I know today. Before, I was just a 17 year-old junior in high school who had plans for her future. Now, I don't even know what I am going to do with my life or future. In a sense, I had grown up. I had done the very thing my father feared.

If my father could see me now, what would he think? If my mother could speak to me, what would she say? Would they be proud of me for staying as strong as I could? The stars twinkled at me from within the night sky, and a yawn broke through my pursed lips. My muscles were relaxed, and I could tell that I was going to fall asleep soon. Turning around, illegally should I say, I headed back to my home, if I could call it that. I almost paused as I sighed. The garage, in a sense, was my home.

The oil and grease were the scent everyone smelled as they walked in, the minimal food I consumed was what kept me alive, and the futon was my safe zone. By definition, this place was my home. I had no other place to go, other than to Texas. And even God knew that I had no strength to drop everything and run back. The radio started to play _Journey_ and my eyes fluttered a bit. Rubbing my eyes, I kept my eyes on the road, the impala's rumble quieting as I slowed down.

Pulling up to my garage, I opened the door and let the music relax me more in my wait. Pulling in after a couple seconds, I closed the door and shut the impala off, laying down onto the seat and closing my eyes. Behind my eyes, I saw nothing but darkness, the psychological whisper of my parent's voices sounding from within my brain. Slowing, I was soothed into sleep, and I didn't feel a single thing.

**-TIMESKIP-**

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the window of the impala, my eyes fluttering and lungs taking a deep breath. My eyes glanced to the window and there stood Epps, an amused smirk resting upon his lips. I sat up, almost confused, looking around. For a moment, I forgot the events of last night before they came back and I ran a hand down my face. Opening the car door after unlocking it, I shuffled out and Epps chuckled.

"Rough night?"

I nodded and he handed me a cup of (beverage). Taking a sip, I felt warmth spread from within me, and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I asked him quietly, glancing outside.

"How'd you get into the garage? I know the doors were locked after I got in."

Epps chuckled nervously and I glanced at him. He rubbed his head before answering.

"I did always have the uncanny ability to pick-lock places."

"You pick locked my door?"

"…Yes."

I rolled my eyes and opened the garage door, muttering as I finished off my drink.

"You can't even wait until I wake up to be a pain in my ass, can you?"

He laughed and I set my blanket and pillow in my room. The maroon button up was clenched from within my hand and I stuffed it back into my dad's backpack.

"I didn't know you wore men's clothing."

I paused and answered him almost wistfully.

"It's my fathers. I grabbed some of my parents stuff before I left…a forget-me-not, in a sense."

Epps seemed to wince and I held a hand up as he opened his mouth to apologize.

"It's ok, Epps. I understand. Don't worry."

Epps sat on a stool and he asked me.

"What's keeping you up at night?"

"Whoever said I was having trouble sleeping?"

I countered, looking over at him. Epps pointed to me, one of his arms crossed against his chest.

"The bags under your eyes. (Y/n), you know you can talk to me, right?"

I looked away and bit my lip, sighing.

"I'm fine, Epps. I'm just having nightmares…and I'm becoming restless. I'm sure that if I just go to bed earlier, drink some chamomile tea, and maybe get a dream-catcher, that I will be just fine."

Epps sighed a bit and I asked him after an awkward moment of silence.

"I thought you had work today?"

"Will let everyone go home early today."

"Where is he now?"

Epps smiled a bit and answered.

"Probably back home, but you can always give him a call."

"No thanks. I'd rather not bother him, or anybody, right now."

Epps chuckled and I asked him, moving my stuff around so that I could get ready for a day of work tomorrow.

"How's the reconstruction of Chicago? Is the military helping in building Chicago?"

Epps nodded, scratching the underside of his jaw.

"National Guard and the Marine Corps are currently in the city running food banks and some shelters for those affected by the war. They estimate that Chicago should be finished being rebuilt in one or two years."

"That's a long time. What about the Rangers? What are they doing?"

"Nothing. We don't specialize in construction."

He chuckled and then sighed a bit, seeming to think about something. I watched him closely before the sound of a truck coming down the road made me look away. An old man pulled in and Epps gave his farewell.

"I should probably get going. I've got some errands to do. Have fun with this, grease monkey."

"Yeah. You too. Stay out of trouble, got it?"

"Shouldn't it be me telling you that?"

I chuckled and Epps left.

"Hey, welcome to Winchester Automotive, how may I help you?"

As the man explained to me his problem, a familiar tingle ran through my veins and my eyes strayed to over his shoulder. That Ducati bike came rumbling down the road, headed towards my shop and I frowned, glancing back to the old man. I nodded to the man, letting him know that I could fix his rear axle, and I walked outside. The woman stopped and pulled off her helmet, revealing her flawless face. Those vibrant blue eyes stared at me, the pink stripe down her lips the same bright pink.

She looked around the shop, almost seeming amazed by the warmth of the place, and she asked me.

"How much do you pay for a wash?"

I answered curtly, gathering the tools I would need to fix the mans truck.

"Just ten dollars. Ya need one?"

"Yeah. Haven't had a wash in a while and I figured it would be good a good cleaning."

I looked at the woman and gestured to my left.

"Pull her on up and I'll be with you in a moment."

She nodded, slowly pulling in and I set to work on the truck. The man hummed and asked me.

"How long you been working on cars, girlie?"

"Since I was fourteen. My father taught me the way around an engine."

"That's a great bonding tool. You seem to be right on your feet."

I smiled kindly at the man, saying to him as I cranked my wrench.

"Thank you, sir. I do try."

However, the smile didn't meet my mind quite fully. The woman was sitting against her bike, staring down at me as I worked. There was an aura in the air, seeming electrifying as my hair stood on end. Goosebumps layered my skin, even though it was about 79 degrees outside. I bit my lip as I worked, but couldn't help but feel uneasy. There was something about this woman that kept my hair on end and my mind stalling. There was a hum in the air, and I almost thought I was going crazy.

As the music from the stereo beat it's classic rock tunes, I tapped my foot against the ground to the beat. The woman asked.

"You like classic rock music?"

Her voice was even electrifying. Everything about this woman screamed electricity and, strange enough, inhumanity. I glanced over at her, replying.

"Love it. My father got me into classic rock as well. Who I am today was mostly shaped by my father."

"Where is he now? I haven't seen a man around here yet."

I snapped as neutrally as possible.

"He's dead."

The woman widened her blue eyes before looking down, seeming ashamed. For a moment, I felt bad for snapping at her. She had no clue about my situation, so I couldn't be hateful towards her. Plus, I had no reason to be so uneasy…didn't I? As I fixed the man's axle as fast as possible, the old man started to snore. I almost felt bad once more. Did he not get enough sleep, or was he just that bored? Finishing up, I coughed loudly as I got up, awakening the man. I told him.

"Your rear axle was only torn and had a few loose screws. It's good that you came as early as you did. Your price is just 40 dollars."

The man beamed and handed me the money, getting in his car happily after wishing me a good day. Turning, I put the money into the register before walking over to the wash area, gesturing the woman to roll her bike over. She did as silently told and I asked her.

"Do you want a basic wash or do you want a super wash? If you do the super wash, I usually polish and wax."

She thought for a moment before answering.

"The super wash sounds really nice. I think that I will do that."

I nodded and put a sponge in the soapy water. The woman sat on a stool and asked me, hands in her pockets.

"How much is this gonna cost me?"

"Just fifteen dollars."

The woman whistled and said bluntly.

"You are pretty cheap with your prices."

I paused and turned to the woman, her blue eyes seeming playful, but in reality, they weren't. Her hair was cascading down just as it did the last time I had seen her. I remarked to her.

"It's not that I am cheap. It's more that I am _real_ with my prices. I don't think you would want to pay twenty to thirty-five dollars for a simple car wash, now, would you?"

She chuckled and shrugged.

"Fair enough."

The rhythmic sound of the sponge and water splashing filled the air as I continued to wash the bike down. Dirt rimmed the tires and bottom of the frame, making me observe out loud.

"You do a lot of traveling?"

"Yes, I do. What gave you the implication?"

I pointed to the dirt, saying.

"There's dirt rimming your bikes tires and frame. It's only logical to assume you do traveling. Dirt can't just accumulate on it's own like dust can."

She nodded and crossed her arms, her leg coming over her knee. I sprayed the bike down and dried it off with a plush, orange rag. The bike was shiny, but I almost chuckled at the thought of how blinding it would be after it's polish and wax. The woman seemed to shiver and I asked her, continuing to dry the bike off.

"Cold?"

"Not in the slightest. Just chills."

"Ah, I understand that."

_'Every time I look at you, I get chills down my spine.'_

I thought to myself as I started to polish the bike. The woman shifted in her seat and looked outside as the other two bikes came up. I asked her, glancing up.

"I'm assuming that you told them to come by?"

"They are curious girls. I told them that we should give your service a try."

I couldn't complain about it. They pulled into the garage and off came their helmets. I admitted out loud.

"I must say that I have never seen triplets that look exactly the same."

The women chuckled and I noticed that they all had a strip of lipstick down their lips. One had a blue strip and the other was purple.  Was that just something they all did? I was slightly weirded out but finished the polishing, starting to wax the bike. I asked.

"Welcome to Winchester Automotive. How can I help you?"

They looked at each other and replied.

"We're here for washes as well."

I nodded and sighed, finishing up the bike. The woman on the stool asked me.

"So, what's your name?"

"What's yours?"

I countered, looking over at her with a smirk before resuming my task to wash the bike. The woman was quiet for a moment before responding.

"Arcee."

"Arcee? That's pretty peculiar. I'm (Y/n)."

She chuckled and said, almost mysteriously in tone

"There's a lot of things about me that are peculiar."

In the back of my mind, I hoped she wasn't flirting with me. Glancing back at her, I teased.

"Oh really? And what's so peculiar about you, other than you're a female biker who wears a pink stripe down her lips?"

She smirked and uncrossed her legs, getting up and closing the garage door. I immediately became weary as she locked the doors, turning to me. Her smirk was wide and eyes haughty as she proclaimed.

"I'm a transformer."

And then she disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I can't figure out whether or not Arcee is the pink bike or not, I am just going to go ahead and make her the pink Ducati. Please forgive me if this is wrong but I have tried and did my research but nothing is giving me a solid answer -_- Sorry about that.


	4. Your Secret Is [Not] Safe With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a while and I am sorry. But here it is! Enjoy!

  

When Arcee disappeared, so did the other two females and the sound of clinking metal sounded. The bikes shifted and moved, twisting and moving until they formed a…person. They leaned up and, what I assumed was their heads, turned to look at me. I gasped and scrambled backwards, falling to my ass and against my car. The pink one moved forwards, her glowing, blue eyes blinking at me.

"There is nothing to fear, (Y/n). I'm not here to hurt you."

I breathed heavily and exclaimed.

"W-What do you want?! Why are you here?!"

The purple one glanced at Arcee and murmured, almost scolding.

"Now look at what you did. You scared her!"

The blue one remarked.

"More like terrified her. Told you we should have gone with the more…upfront approach."

Arcee rolled her eyes before glancing at me. She knelt the best she could, as her lower body was just a long line of pipes and tires for feet. She explained.

"Me and my sisters, Chromia and Elita-One, are here to be your guardians. We do not mean you any harm, (Y/n)."

"Quite the opposite."

Elita-One pointed out. I asked, my voice wavering with fear as I shakily stood.

"M-My safety? Guardians? Why? Why do I need protection? Am I in danger?"

Arcee shrugged.

"Depends. What's your definition of danger?"

"Alien robots hunting me down?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

I looked down and rubbed my arms, sitting against Baby. I was in shock. Why were alien robots hunting me down? I wasn't even that important, nor did I have anything those robots might want. So why did they need me? Why was I so important to them? A thought struck me and I looked up with wide eyes to Arcee.

Was that the reason my parents were killed?

Of course, I shouldn't assume something as ludicrous as that, but now…the possibility seemed significant.

"Is that why my parents were killed? Because of me?"

Elita-One replied, a soothing tone to her words.

"We cannot be sure. Your parents are Dean Winchester and Lisa Braeden, correct? We have not been able to find any signal that attributes to their whereabouts and whether or not they are alive. Today is the first time that we learned of their death."

"Why am I being watched? How long have you been watching me? How do you know all of this?"

Chromia answered for the other two.

"You are being watched because we have reasons to believe that you are being targeted by the Decepticons. We are still searching for the reason why. The reason we know so much about you is through the world-wide web. Moreover, we are able to access things that are normally inaccessible. Like government files and the like."

I frowned a bit at the term Decepticon and bit my lip. Why was I important?

"So…what do I do? Do I just…let you guys stay here?"

"If that is what you wish."

Arcee glanced at her sisters and I ran a hand through my head, wishing I could call Will or Epps. A sudden thought raced through my head and I whispered.

"What about William and Epps? Do you know them?"

Arcee looked at her sisters once more and sighed, nodding. I felt my chest cave in and I wondered if I could even trust myself at this point. I stood up and began to pace, trying to figure out what I could do. I couldn't just send them away, could I? They were my guardians, apparently. It wouldn't be that easy, would it? I ran a hand through my hair and bit my lip as Arcee pointed out.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, and I apologize that this has been sprung onto you so suddenly, but it was a now or never moment."

I was numb, just nodding my head in response to her. Of course, my little brain couldn't quite comprehend that there were fucking _transformers_ in my fucking house. That didn't exactly happen every day, did it? Of course not. But these ones...these were autobots. That meant they were the good guys, right?

"The war is over, isn't it? Why haven't you guys returned back to your home?'

Elita-One responded, coming forward a bit.

"Our home planet of Cybertron is plagued with war. It has become inhabitable, so we have taken refuge among any planet that we could. While the war _seems_ to have ended, the war is not truly over. Megatron and his followers will not stop until planet earth belongs to them and the human race is extinguished."

"Mega-who?"

Arcee repeated.

"Megatron. He is the leader of the Decepticons. He was once someone our leader, Optimus Prime, considered a brother. That is…until Megatron turned on us. He is the reason the autobots are even here; defending your planet."

I asked after a moment of silence.

"What do I do now? Do I just keep quiet about you guys? Am I in even more danger now that I have come into contact with you three?"

"Unfortunately, yes. No one can know that we have come into contact with you. Not even William and Epps. They are our allies, but your life is very important. What you do from this point on is your choice. However, you must be ready to face the consequences, no matter what choice."

Arcee answered. I nodded and looked outside, biting my lip.

"Why are you my guardian? Was this a mission given to you?"

"No. We decided to do this on our own accord."

"Why?"

Chromia answered, crossing her arms.

"You have more worth than you know. We felt…sorry, in a way, for you. Plus, you interested us."

Suddenly, I felt like a specimen to them. Like a scientific experiment that they had conducted and I wished to hide beneath the seats of Baby. Bringing my knees to my chest, I bit my lip once more. In the back of mind, I warned myself to stop before I chewed my lip raw. Arcee glanced back at her sisters and then looked right back at me. She sighed and warned.

"Just be careful any time you go out."

I nodded and the transformers shifted back into their bike forms, silently telling me to unlock the garage door and let them out. I got up and did just that, watching as Chromia and Elita-One sped away. Arcee stayed behind, her holographic rider appearing. The holographic looked over to me and Arcee apologized quietly.

"I am sorry for what I have dragged you into and for what your family had to go through. If I could take it back…I would. This…guardian thing…that is what I am paying you back with."

"So, my parents did die because of me?"

The holographic shook its head.

"No…because of the stupidity us autobots had. We believed Megatron had been killed during the war…but we were naïve and wrong. For that, the human race pays the price. It's our job to protect what is left of it. Forgive me."

I just looked down, murmuring.

"It is what you make it…it's your choice whether to fight for what's right or to cower like a bitch."

With that, I shut the garage door and slid down the door, listening to Arcee speed off. I was so utterly confused. Why was I being dragged into this? Why couldn't I tell anybody that I came into contact with those three? Was it just for the sole purpose that if anybody found out, I would be a target for the bad guys; decepticons as they called them? I wanted to believe it was all a dream. Just a nightmare that I hadn't awoke screaming from yet.

Maybe that's what this was. A bad dream. A nightmare. Maybe I would wake up in the impala, only to find out that this day never happened and it was all in my head. Standing up on weak knees, I walked to my bed and fell face-first into it, curling up and letting my eyes flutter shut, praying that it had been a dream.

**-TIMESKIP-**

I was slightly confused when I awoke, the smell of bacon and eggs meeting my nose. Sitting up slowly, I stretched and walked out of my room, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was about seven in the morning, the morning sun bright and shining upon Chicago. William was sitting at my work table, a McDonalds bag in front of him. The sound of my shuffling feet made him look over and he smiled, holding up the bag, a plate of pancakes in front of him and a fork in his other hand.

"Morning, sleepyhead. I got you some breakfast."

I walked over cautiously, grabbing the bag and taking out my food. A coffee was in my spot as well, and I glanced up at Will, asking him tiredly.

"What are you trying to bribe me with food for, exactly?"

Will rolled his eyes and replied.

"I'm not bribing you for anything. Can't I be nice?"

"Sure as hell seems like it. I mean, food and a coffee? How the hell did you get into my place? Did you pick-lock it like Epps?"

Will quirked an eyebrow before snorting.

"No, I didn't _pick-lock_ your door. The front was unlocked."

"I was pretty sure I had locked it."

However, I realized with a start that I didn't. Looking around, I was relieved. So, the transformers being in my abode actually was a dream. My tense muscles relaxed and I took a sip of my beverage. Will asked me, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Did you have a rough night? Epps told me about your nightmares."

"Yeah. I had a pretty wild dream. I-"

I cut myself off at a thought. Should I tell him about the dream? What if he thought I was crazy? What if they had the government come knocking at my garage door? Taking Arcee's haunting advice, I decided not to tell him about her and her sisters….even though she was just a dream.

"-I was pretty sure that I was an alien, fire-breathing ballerina and in the movie _The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl_. I could have swore it was real."

Will snorted and shook his head, a light smile on his face. I glanced at him and exhaled in relief. I then probed, quirking an eyebrow up.

"Why did you buy me breakfast? I'm pretty sure this is how people start the process of bribing people."

Will rolled his brown eyes and explained.

"I'm not bribing you. I just wanted to do something nice for you. You need to get out of this damn shop. I'm pretty sure you're going to start suffering from cabin fever here soon. I was gonna ask if you wanted to spend the day with me and my team."

"So, you _were_ bribing me."

"I wasn't bribing. I was coaxing you into saying yes."

I chuckled and asked, taking a bite of my food.

"Is that even allowed? I'm not even apart of the military."

"I'm sure they can make an exception."

I was pretty sure that it was illegal and not even allowed for Will to do that.  I hummed and looked at Baby, saying.

"Let's say, theoretically, I agree to going with you. Where would we be going?"

"Wherever my team gets assigned. Sometimes we get assigned to different states. Sometimes we get assigned to different countries. It all depends."

I quirked an eyebrow up.

"You want me to spend the day with you and your boys and you don't even know where we are going to be going yet? Sounds like a kidnapping plan to me."

Will laughed and shook his head, finishing his food and taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not going to kidnap you. More like just get you out of this shop and have some fun because your hard ass needs it."

I inquired after a moment, my eyes squinting at him.

"Wait, how is going to a military base fun, exactly? Last time I checked, the military wasn't supposed to be fun."

Will seemed to be at a loss of words before sputtering, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck.

"W-Well, I can make it fun! I've got a lot of authority over there so it shouldn't be hard to find something fun to do. Besides, you need some fun in your life."

"Who are you to tell me what I do and don't need?"

I grinned at his playful glare and he huffed.

"Just finish your food and come on. I don't wanna be late for work and I gotta be in the office by nine."

I shoved the last bit in my mouth before taking a sip of my drink. Will stared at me, mouth slightly agape and I shrugged. Swallowing, I punched his arm as I passed by to grab the keys to the impala.

"Thanks for the breakfast. Come on, kidnapper. Take me to your lair."

Will groaned before walking out, locking the door behind him, and then got into the GMC that was parked right in front of the garage. He rolled the window down and called.

"I'm not kidnapping you! If I wanted to kidnap you, you would have already been in the basement of my house."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, asshole."

I replied, deadpan and my eyebrow quirked up. Will just grinned before starting the truck. I got into the impala, started it up, and followed Will. As I drove, I couldn't help but think of the triplets. Why did Arcee want to protect me? Could I even trust Will? What if he was taking me to the base just to lock me up? Even though he didn't have a reason to, that didn't mean he couldn't do that if he was suspicious of transformer activity. Arcee's words echoed through my head.

_'What you do from this point on is your choice. However, you must be ready to face the consequences, no matter what choice.'_

_'Could I tell Will, even if they warned me not too? What would happen if I did? Would my life be in danger?'_

I sighed. I was conflicted with what I should do with the choice I had been given by the triplets. If I tell Will or Epps about Arcee, I could get into some deep trouble. Trouble with the Government, and that was something I most definitely did not want. If the Government found out about this, I would probably become a target for them and the Decepticons. No offense to my parents, but I didn't feel like dying by robot hands.

In truth, I would rather die a hero, like some badass super dude. Maybe like Captain America, or Batman. Probably more like Captain America. I smiled a bit before looking at the radio as it started to experience interruptions in the frequency. My phone started to ring and I picked up.

"What do you want, Kidnapper?"

"(Y/n), I need you to listen to me very carefully. There are two cars trailing behind you-"

I looked in the rear view mirror and, sure enough, there were the two cars. Dangerously close to my car, and looking as if they didn't intend on stopping should they ram into me.

"-They've been identified as Decepticons. I need you to get in front of me and drive to the base without me. The address has been sent to your phone. Make sure to tell the guard that I sent you there."

"What the fuck do you mean there are Decepticons trailing me?! What the hell did you do?!"

I gave him a glare when he looked back at me in the side mirror, a sorry look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't realize it until just now. Just hurry up before they transform!"

Hearing metal shifting, I looked behind me to see them starting to  shift before cursing.

"Will, you owe me fucking big time after this!"

"I'll buy ya a drink or two."

"Better be some strong ass shit or I'm punching you."

As they fully transformed, I hit the gas and was satisfied when the car shifted into third gear. The screams of the Decepticons had me jolting before I passed by Will, giving him the bird as I went by. Getting in front of him, I grabbed my  phone and heard Will say through the phone.

"That was completely unnecessary."

"Felt appropriate to me."

He scoffed before I hung up on him, getting into my text messages to see the address. I was glad it wasn't too far of a drive. In the back of my mind, I feared for Will. Despite that fear, I knew that he could take care of himself. He fought in the war for crying out loud! Nonetheless, he was a grown ass man. What could I do that could remotely help him out? When I pulled in, I quickly realized that the place he had sent me to wasn't a military base at all.

It was a fucking arcade.

What was Will, like five fucking years old? As _'It's Not Unusual'_ started to play, I growled out.

"Shut the fuck up, Tom."

**-POV SWITCH-**

Will was glad to have gotten (Y/n) out of the area, but now he had two very angry Decepticons on his trail. The truck said to him. 

_"I will lure them to a secluded part of the city, so we don't draw attention."_

"Good thinking."

The sound of gunshots made Will suck in a breath, and the truck went faster, Will cocking his gun to put a bullet in the chamber. Turning, he lowered the window before shooting at the Decepticons, his finger fast as it pulled the trigger. Pulling back, the truck spun to the side, the door opening, and Will didn't hesitate to get out. The truck transformed, and Will took cover behind a pillar, his eyes wide, still sent into awe. No matter how many times he watched his guardian transform, he would never be able to get over the fact at how incredible it was that his vehicle was a fucking _robot from outer space._

The Decepticons gave a screech as they approached, and the truck just said. 

"Decepticon Scum. Let's end this chase."

The three started to battle, Will occasionally shooting at the Cons to distract them. 

"Ironhide, behind you!"

Will yelled out. However, Ironhide was a step before him, and shot the Con in his chassis, his spark being obliterated by the blast. As the remaining Decepticon and Ironhide started to battle, Will bit his lip and continued shooting with carefully aimed shots. In no time, the Decepticon was just another heap of scrap metal. Ironhide rubbed the side of his chassis and his helm, his eyes frowning. 

"We should inform Optimus of the Decepticon attack."

"I'll text the General. For now, let's just get back to the arcade and make sure (Y/n) actually got there."

"I don't understand your fascination with the femme."

Ironhide said as he transformed back into his alt mode, Will standing and getting in. In truth, Will didn't really understand it himself. 

"I just feel like I owe her because I couldn't find her parents."

"Perhaps you have created a bond with the femme?"

"I don't know."

Ironhide remained silent, electing to put on music to ease the tension.

**-POV SWITCH-**

Punching the radio off, I parked the car and got out, ears red with my anger. Epps came out, calling with a wide smile.

"Look who showed up, finally!"

"You fucking pricks."

"So, he really _did_ tell you that you two were going to the base. That seems to work on everyone nowadays."

Epps had a shit-eating grin on his face, but I certainly wasn't laughing. I pointed behind me.

"I don't think have D-Cons on your trail is a laughing matter. Will is currently out in the city, trying to get those Cons off his back, and you're _still_ here."

Though, so was I. I could have tried to help him, but I knew I wasn't capable of even thinking about defeating any of those guys yet. Plus, Baby wouldn't be able to take the beating he would be given, should a fight ensue with a D-Con. Epps' smile immediately fell.

"What."

"For fucks sake, Epps. Do you need a hearing aid, too? I just said that Will had D-Cons on his back! I would help, but I'm not qualified enough for that. He could be hurt!"

A cough behind me made me jolt and turn, seeing an amused William behind me. His arms were crossed, and a smirk on his face. I glared hotly at him, my face scrunching up as my nose lifted in the air a bit.

"Gee, (Y/n), I never knew you felt that way."

"What? Feeling like I could dropkick your ass to Communist Russia? Yeah, I felt like that ever since you decided to _be a little shit_. An arcade? Really? What are you, five fucking years old?!"

Epps laughed as Will rolled his eyes at me before ruffling my hair, making me slap his hand.

"You have no faith in me, Winchester."

"I have no faith in jackasses like you, so don't feel special, Snowflake."

Epps laughed harder as Will just pursed his lips and shook his head. Epps declared.

"That it: She needs to hang out at the base now. I don't think her sass will ever get old."

"It's gonna get her killed one day."

I smirked at Will.

"At least I'd die satisfied."

Epps laughed once more, walking inside, and Will just ushered me.

"Come on, smartass."

I rolled my eyes before glancing at the GMC. It was perfect, as it seemed to always be, but I blinked. Had that scratch always been on the corner of the fender?

**-POV SWITCH-**

His helm was hurting, seeming to pound with the pain that spread from the side of his chassis to the middle of his chassis. Even while disguised as a truck, Ironhide could still feel the pain. But, being the stubborn mech he was, he soldiered through it.

That's the image Ironhide held, right?

He sighed, wanting to shake his head as he watched the girl look back at him, a suspicious look within her green eyes. In the back of his helm, Ironhide couldn't help but think she had a reason to be suspicious. After all, how could Will take on two different Decepticon's and not be hurt? The answer was he couldn't. It wasn't possible for him to take on two Decepticons with just a handgun and a couple of grenades.

Ironhide didn't even know why Will was hanging around her. She was just a girl with a pretty sad past. Did William feel…sorry for her? Ironhide couldn't share the pity. However, even he couldn't deny the strange fascination with the girl. She was strange…and there was always something new going on with her.

_'Why did I agree to this guardian thing, again?'_

He would never truly know the answer to that. In fact, he was sure he never agreed to such a thing in the first place. Ironhide just sighed before decided to go into a brief recharge.

**-POV SWITCH-**

For once, I was actually having some fun as I shot the zombies. Will stood beside me, shooting alongside me as Epps cheered me on, the other guys in the squadron cheering as I quickly approached Will's score. I asked him, taunting as I got to his score and then surpassed.

"What's the matter, Will? Ya getting sleepy?"

He just grumbled as the game paused, asking for more coins. I smirked at him and he just shook his head at me, laughing lowly.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you, kid?"

I poked him in the chest, saying.

"My name is (Y/n), not ' _kid_ '. Get it right, _Kidnapper_."

A chill ran down my spine and I looked over my shoulder and out the window, my eyes straying to the GMC. Watching as a yellow 2014 Chevrolet Camaro passed by, my skin crawled when a strange electric sound filled the air. My eyes fluttered and a lightheaded feeling ran through me, but Will's voice had me jolting and shooting my head towards him.

"Huh? What?"

He laughed lightly, but it didn't quite meet his slightly concerned eyes.

"I asked you if you wanted to get something to drink. Are you…ok?"

I blinked and nodded, saying.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm just making sure."

He patted my back before I excused myself.

"I gotta…gotta go to the restroom. Um, a (beverage) would be nice, if you don't mind?"

He nodded and I walked off to the restroom, locking it behind me. I went to the mirror and sighed, turning on the water and splashing my face.

_'Get a damn grip, Winchester. Let yourself have fun…forget about it.'_

But I couldn't. I couldn't forget the way the Decepticon's red eyes teared into mine went I glanced at them through the rearview mirror. There was so much bloodlust…so much violent intentions within their eyes. It made me feel uncomfortable. How did they even know where I was going to be? Were they…watching me? Maybe they weren't after me at all. The scratch on Will's truck came to mind, and I realized that they had followed him after I left…why though? The only reason that I could think of for the Cons to follow Will was if…he was a target…or perhaps his truck wasn't what it seemed to be. My eyes trailed up to the mirror to glance at myself and I was wide eyed.

Was Will really letting an autobot drive him everywhere?  I felt my spine shiver as a cold draft came from the vents, and I dried off my face. Leaving the bathroom after unlocking it, I was greeted with Will's hand holding a large (beverage). I glanced over at him as he looked at me, and I squinted, taking the cup slowly. Will quirked an eyebrow up before yelping as I grabbed him by the collar, bring him to my level. I growled to him.

"Who are you, really? Is this some trick? Is this some fucking plan of yours? I shouldn't have been so stupid to trust you! I should have fucking known that you were apart of the fucking autobots!"

Will's eyes were wide as they stared at me. I snarled to him, leaning into his face more.

"Did you really take me for a fool?! I should have known better than to think you didn't have some sort of connection to the Transformers. It was so goddamn obvious…the Cons following you instead of me…your fucking truck always giving me the creeps. Like someone watching me every time you come to my shop. Can I even fucking trust you? I suppose not, you fucking liar!"

Will grabbed my shoulders, saying with a slightly offended look in his eye.

"Dammit, would you calm down and let me explain?"

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I can see it fucking clear as day. You really are stalking me and watching me!"

Will sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"(Y/n), it isn't like that."

"Then what is it, Will? What is it? Why are you watching me? Why are you being my friend? I want nothing to do with your fucking transformers bullshit!"

"That's why I'm here with you, for fucks sake! I'm protecting you from it. The only way you'll ever be safe from the Decepticons is if I protect you."

"I can't fucking trust you. That sounds like a crock of horse shit!"

"I can't explain everything right now while we are in public, (Y/n)."

Will sighed while I seethed. However, up close, I could see his exhaustion. His eyes were slightly sunken in, bags beneath them. The youth was heavy on his face, but there were scars on his face, little but noticeable only up close. My anger dissipated slightly.

"Why do you need to protect me, Will? I should have been fine without any help. I'm nothing to the Decepticons. Why do you insist on being my friend if you know that the only thing you're gonna do is endanger me?"

Will's eyes shot open and stared at me. Did he just realize that reality now? He bit his lip before saying quietly.

"I felt like I had to do it. You lost your parents to the transformers' war. I'm so heavily involved, and in result, I feel that you are now my responsibility."

"You are not my father, Will. Don't act like it."

"Who said I was acting like that?"

He countered to me. I looked down at my feet before saying quietly.

"Thanks for the drink. I think it's time that I go."

"Wait, at least let me escort you home."

"No. I've had enough of transformers today and for the rest of my life."

I turned and walked out, surprised that it was already dark. How long had I been in there? Looking at the truck, I spat out.

"Good riddance."

Getting into the impala, I began driving home. If only it was possible to zap myself to another universe. To forget about this whole damn ordeal. To have my father and mother back. To be a kid again. The radio played a slow song, and I couldn't help but think that it was strangely appropriate for my mood. Pulling into my garage after about twenty minutes, I was strangely not surprised to see the triplets.

"Great, just what I fucking needed. What the hell do you want, Arcee?"

"We had gotten a report that two decepticons had been offlined in this area earlier today. We saw your vehicle through the security cameras along the power lines when scrolling through the footage to make sure they were actually offlined. Chromia thought it would be a good idea to stay here for the night, just to make sure the D-Cons haven't found reason to target you."

"I wish they fucking would. Just to get this bullshit over with."

I muttered. Arcee just frowned at me before I waved them off.

"Whatever. You guys do what you need to. Just make sure to leave before I wake up. I wanna feel like today was nothing but a bad dream."

_'More like these past months were a bad dream. Maybe I'm in a coma or something, and this is my hell.'_

In the back of my mind, I could hear Tom Jones still singing to me.

_'I guess it really isn't unusual.'_

_" Good fucking riddance."_

As I laid down after taking a shower, I could still see Will's face. He seemed desperate, and I felt bad for not letting him explain. However, I was so angry. Just so angry that he didn't tell me. Arcee's information was just too much for me to handle, and I could feel the anger build up with every syllable she had spoken, every single articulation of the words creating a whirlwind of anger within my mind.

However, I couldn't blame Will. He wasn't supposed to know about Arcee, and I wasn't supposed to know that he was with the autobots. Nevertheless, I guess I couldn't blame him for wanting to keep me in the dark. My eyes drooped, and I sighed out before falling asleep.

_The world was strange. Rock formations higher than anything I had ever seen. The sun was shining so brightly, and the wind was blowing harder than ever. I was confused. What was this place? A voice whispered in my ear._

_'Don't be afraid of them, (Y/n).'_

_"Dad?"_

_However, I was sure that the voice wasn't his. It was too deep…too ancient. However, I was scared…and really wanted my father._

_'Don't be afraid.'_

_"Hello?"_

_'You must help them, (Y/n). It always has been, and will always be, your destiny.'_

_"Who are you? Show yourself!"_

_'Your life depends on it, (Y/n).'_

_I didn't understand. Where was I? Why did the creepy voice want me to help the autobots? Why was that my destiny? I felt myself fall to my knees and the tears spill. Arms wrapped around me, and I looked up, catching a glimpse of glowing, ancient, red eyes within the silhouettes that seemed to surround me. Who was hugging me? I turned, the images sweltering away before I could see who was embracing me._

_'Do not fear the path your destiny calls for, (Y/n).'_

I shot up, panting, pushing myself into the wall. What the fuck. What the fucking hell was that? Was that some kind of vision? Some really fucked up dream? I held a hand to my chest, and felt glad that it was Sunday. Peering out the doorway, I was disappointed to see the triplets were very real and still in my shop.

_'Of course. Luck is never in my favor. I just had to have a creepy dream and wake up. Fucking great.'_

Walking out, the three bikes immediately transformed, making me groan.

"Can't you guys do that while it's night? Someone might see you!"

I scolded. Arcee just rolled her optics at me. Elita-One chuckled before saying.

"Sorry, (Y/n). It's just really nice to stretch and move around after a night of recharge."

" _Recharge_?"

Chromia answered.

"The Cybertronian equivalent to sleeping."

I nodded before brewing a cup of coffee. Arcee asked, rolling over to me.

"So? Wanna tell us about yesterday? You seemed madder than frag when you got home."

I squinted at the word 'frag' but didn't question it, just simply saying quietly.

"I know you told me that Will was working with the autobots…but I guess I let that get to me since he didn't tell me. I understand why he didn't, but it still would have been nice to know. He thinks it's his fault my parents are missing….but does he seriously think that keeping me close by is gonna protect me? Being around you guys only endangers me. There's nothing here that even screams protected."

I took an angry sip of my coffee. Arcee sighed heavily.

"In some aspects, yes. You are in nothing but complete danger. However, with me and my sisters here with you, as well as the watchful eye of Captain Lennox and Epps, you are protected better than any civilian in the city. It doesn't seem like it, but you are. William has only your best interest in mind."

I was quiet as she spoke. I was still so confused, and I didn't know if I was ever going to understand this endeavor at all. Looking up at her, I admitted.

"I'm still so confused. I don't understand why I'm so important. I don't know why it's my ' _destiny_ ' to help the autobots. I don't want to be involved at all."

"Destiny? Who said anything about being an ally to the Autobots was your destiny?"

I froze before muttering.

"It's really nothing. It's just a feeling I get from this ordeal."

_'You must help them, (Y/n). It always has been, and will always be, your destiny.'_

I didn't know whether to abide by the advice, or to tell destiny to kiss my Winchester ass. A familiar shock hit the back of my neck, and I turned, seeing a familiar truck driving towards the shop. Arcee gasped.

"It's Will and Ironhide! Girls, we gotta go!"

They transformed into their bike personas before going out the back door, a knock sounding on the garage door. I huffed before walking over, opening the door. Will stood there, looking apologetic and remorseful.

"You better have a good reason to be here."

He sighed before scratching the back of his neck.

"I came here to give you the explanation I owe you…and to apologize."

I observed him for a moment before saying.

"Robodick over there stays outside, got it?"

He winced before nodding, walking in past my form. Slamming the garage door shut, I crossed my arms.

"This better be one hell of an explanation, Lennox."

He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again.

"Ok, so…where do you want me to start?"

"Let's start with who you work for."

He nodded and began to explain to me the story. Who he worked for, why he worked for them, why he felt like he needed to protect me. It was a lot to take in, and I felt like I needed to take notes. At the end of his monologue of the past events in his life, I was silent. He looked expectant, maybe even a bit fearful at what I might have to say about it all. Staring at him, my arms still crossed, I just sighed and admitted.

"You make it hard to hate you."

He gave a small smile, his shoulders relaxing just slightly. Running my hand through my hair, I pointed out.

"You told me that the Decepticons will target anybody who is affiliated with the Autobots. Does that mean that the Decepticon attack from yesterday wasn't an accident?"

"They were after me and Ironhide. However, I'm sure that now they have figured out that you are affiliated with me. They can hack into anything. Cameras, phones, computers. Hell, even radios."

My mind thought back to when my radio had glitched right before the attack and it suddenly made sense. I ran a hand down my face, muttering out.

"Just fucking great. Fantastic. Absolutely wonderful. So, they were listening in on our conversation through my radio? Because it glitched right before the attack."

Will seemed to pale and he sighed deeply.

"Yes, most likely. You are going to need to be put under protection from N.E.S.T. It's easy to arrange, and easy to explain on why I need to protect a civilian."

_'Arcee is gonna kill me if I tell him that I already have protection…I should keep her a secret still. Just for a little while longer.'_

"That won't be necessary."

Will looked at me with confused eyes, almost incredulously.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because first off: I'm seventeen years old. If I can figure out how to get on my own two feet, I can figure out how to stay off the grid. Secondly: For fuck's sake, Will. I'm not defenseless."

Will sighed before saying.

"There is no way that you can take on a Decepticon on your own, (Y/n). That's suicide."

"At least I would die satisfied."

I huffed before crossing my arms, looking down at my feet.  Will sighed before saying quietly.

"I'm sorry that I dragged you into this war, (Y/n). But you're important to me, and I would be devastated if I let anything happen to you."

"Stop it."

I looked at him with frowning eyes, my stare on him like stone.

"Stop what?"

"Stop making it seem like I'm weak and useless. I'm not some weak girl. If anything, I'm a force to be reckoned with. You should be fucking grateful I haven't decked you in the face yet because of all the times you implied I couldn't protect myself."

Will just stayed quiet, his eyes observing me. I added, on a much softer and quieter note.

"I'm sorry too."

"For what? Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for!"

I held myself, looking out at the sky.

"I hurt your feelings. I didn't let you explain anything to me. I took my pent up anger and fear out on you…and you didn't deserve that. Well, maybe a little, but still. It wasn't fair and I should have let you explain to me what was going on before it blew out of proportion."

He just sighed before he said.

"We all make mistakes, (Y/n). We are only human…hopefully."

He chuckled, but I could only stay quiet as the dream plagued my mind in the early morning of Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this wasn't up to par, them I am sorry. I had a really bad day...and I really hope that it didn't bleed into my writing. If it did then I am really sorry ;-;


	5. What Have You Done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Here is Chapter Four! Feedback is much appreciated and encouraged!
> 
> Trigger Warnings involved! They include: 
> 
> Blood  
> Car crashes  
> Graphic depictions of violence  
> Major Character Death  
> Angst
> 
> Anything else that you feel should be noted, then please tell me! I'd hate to miss a trigger and accidentally send someone into a panic/anxiety attack ;-;

 

The next couple of minutes went by in a blur. I had forgiven William, even though the dramatic part of my mind told me not to, and he had asked me what he could do to earn back just a bit a my trust. It had taken a while for me to think. Translation: just a couple of minutes. I honestly didn't know what I wanted Will to do. What could he possibly do to earn back my trust? Take me out somewhere?

I suddenly got an idea. Looking at Will, I crossed my arms and demanded.

"Take me out."

"What?"

His face was laughable. Eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, obviously thinking the worst. I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

"Take me out. I haven't been out at any of the restaurants here yet, and I saw a really nice restaurant on the way here when passing through Chicago."

Will asked me slowly, still thinking the worst case scenario of me wanting to be taken out, date-wise.

"You mean…like a date?"

"No, you dingus. I meant just like a _'buy me dinner you fucking prick and I might forgive you'_ kinda thing."

His face immediately became relieved before he glared at me, an amused gleam in his eyes, however.

"Now that you specify it like that, sure."

"Did you really think I was trying to set you up with me? You really are an idiot."

He huffed before asking.

"Well, where did you want to go?"

I grinned at him, showing him a business card for (really expensive restaurant). Will's eyes widened and he exclaimed.

"Do you even know how much that costs?"

"Exactly why I picked it."

"You little shit."

I smirked at him, smug in my victory. Will snatched the card, mumbling.

"I'll make reservations for Friday."

I patted his head before saying.

"See? That wasn't so hard."

"It is for my wallet."

He glanced at me with a pout, making me laugh. Slowly, his eyes lit up with amusement, however, and he sighed.

"What am I gonna do with you, kid?"

"My name is (Y/n), not ' _kid_ '! How many times do I have to tell Epps and you that?"

Will just smiled brightly before I rolled my eyes. It was then quiet between us, just the distant sounds of the city keeping us company. Sirens, cars, the wind bellowing by. It was a strange atmosphere for me, as I was still not used to the city life. My eyes strayed to the window of the garage door, my eyes looking at Ironhide before looking down. My arms crossed and I asked quietly.

"Is the war really over?"

Will was quiet for a moment.

"We can only hope so."

I nodded before saying, still looking out at the city.

"I wanted to kill them all. I felt like they were all responsible for what happened…for my parents. Learning what I did…it makes me conflicted. I want to help. I want to do something. I'm so tired of just sitting here, fixing cars and getting my hands dirty."

I looked down at my hands and sighed, looking at Will. His eyes were on me, head tilted slightly, as if he was trying to decipher want I wanted. In all honesty, not even I knew what I wanted. Did I want to fight? Did I want to seek out why this all happened? In the long run, yes. I wanted to figure it all out. I wanted to know why I seemed to be important to Arcee. I wanted to know why I still couldn't tell Will about the guardian thing with the triplets.

"(Y/n), there's a lot that I wish I could do as well. I wish I could bring your parents back, and you could live your life as if none of this happened. I wish I could give you a normal life. Unfortunately, I can't. I can only give you the best of what I can do."

"That's the thing though: I'm not normal."

I turned to him, leaning against the door. Will tilted his head in a confused fashion, silently asking me how so.

"Look around you, Will. This is my life now. This is who I am. This garage has taken place in a large chapter of my life. I've grown up more than any other seventeen year old. Do you honestly think that I would want to forget about this now? There is no way in hell that is happening."

I walked over and sat down, putting a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Even if my parents were alive and kicking, searching for me within the streets of Chicago, I wouldn't ever want to leave. I would never willingly forget about Chicago. I met two amazing men who laid down almost everything for me, and I've done a lot of growing up here. I don't want to forget that."

In my words, Will seemed to know that there was an unspoken _'I don't want to forget you'_ somewhere in there. Will's eyes softened. I continued.

"This may be the most unsatisfying part of my life. With you and Epps…you two make it bearable. I know I'm an asshole, and I can treat you both like shit sometimes, but I…I still care about you two. For fuck's sake, you and Ironhide kicked D-Con ass today! How can anybody not be thankful for that?!"

He smiled and I patted him on the side of his head, grinning.

"Plus, who else is gonna be a pain in the ass for you? Certainly not Epps."

Will chuckled at me before I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I should probably apologize for calling Ironhide ' _robodick_ ' though. I don't think anybody would be amused by that."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he understands why. You had a right to be angry with him and I."

I shrugged before yawning, stretching, and I asked Will.

"Are you staying here for tonight, or are you going back to…where it is you go? I don't mind either. I'm probably gonna close down for tomorrow."

Will hummed before saying, a serious look on his face.

"I should probably stay the night, just in case a Decepticon comes around."

I nodded before pointing out.

"I only have one cot, so I'll just sleep in Baby. Don't worry-"

I put a hand up to stop his protests.

"-I've slept in Baby lots and lots before. She's a lot more comfortable than she looks."

Will just sighed before asking with an exasperated tone in his voice.

"You're not gonna let me win this, are you?"

I shook my head, a smirk on my lips. Will fumed to me, his face turning into a frown.

"(Y/n) Winchester, you are the most stubborn girl that I have ever met."

"Get used to it, Captain Lennox, because I ain't going anywhere anytime soon."

He groaned in despair as I cackled, hands on my stomach.

**-TIMESKIP-**

The night was still young as I went into my room, changing for bedtime. Will had ordered some cheap Chinese takeout, currently setting what we ordered out as I got changed. In a blind chance, I decided to dig through my dad's backpack to cherish the memories. Pulling out his maroon shirt, I sighed and muttered to myself.

"I still wonder why you only wore this once, you idiot."

I still didn't know whether or not I expected an answer. Pulling out his favorite band shirt, I chuckled and brought it to my nose, eyebrows furrowing. It still smelled like him. The whole backpack did. It was like the room was filled with the scents of my mother and father, wrapping around me like a warm cocoon to help me forget about the horrors I had been faced within these past couple of months. It was something I felt blessed with.

Slipping the shirt on, I walked out to the table, Will patiently waiting for me. I took my seat, taking a sip of the drink I ordered, and Will exclaimed.

"Is that a _Bon Jovi_ shirt?"

"Yes it is."

"I haven't seen that shirt in years! Where the hell did you get that?"

I smirked a bit, taking a bite of my food.

"It's my dad's."

Will nodded before looking over at Baby.

"So, what's the story on the impala? Did your dad buy the car or was it passed down?"

"My grandfather bought the car. No one really wanted to buy the car, so it was one of the last ones on the market. My grandfather liked it, though, and so he bought it. Grandpa John had it for most of his life before his disappearance."

Will frowned at that part, but I elected to ignore it and continue to tell the background of Baby.

"That's when my dad got the car. Dad drove the hell out of Baby. The car means a lot to him, a lot more than anything ever since Grandpa John disappeared. That is, until I came along. After my dad disappeared, I took the car. So, now Baby is mine. I don't know if I will ever give Baby to my kids if I have any."

"You said that your grandfather disappeared. Do you know how and why?"

I looked at him before shrugging, sitting back and sipping my drink.

"I honestly don't know why nor how. All Dad told me was that he went on a hunting trip and that he hadn't been home for a couple days."

Will just nodded and sighed. He pointed out, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Seems like anybody who inherits your car disappears after a couple years of having it."

"First, Baby is not an ' _it_ '. She is a car that has a name and a specified gender of female. Secondly, I'm glad I'm not the only one that noticed that."

I looked to the car and frowned. However, if Baby was cursed in any way, then why hadn't my great grandfather disappear after a few years of having her? I just shrugged and shook my head.

"Maybe Grandpa John cursed it. He was a little weird, after all."

Will nodded before asking.

"What about other family? You mentioned your Uncle Sam and Uncle Cas?"

"Are you interrogating me?"

Will chuckled before shaking his head.

"No, I just want to get to know you better, that's all."

"Sure, Mr. Military Man. Whatever you say. Anyway, who do you wanna know about first?"

Will shrugged and I decided to start with my actual uncle.

"Ok, well. Uncle Sam is my dad's brother, obviously. Uncle Sam is really smart. He went to Stanford University before….before he went with my dad to go find Grandpa John.  Just up and left with him. He went back, only to find that his girlfriend Jess had been killed in a fire. I don't know the whole story on that, Sam refuses to tell me the whole story. Anyway, he left with Dad again to continue looking for Grandpa John and just…kept on going with Dad. Apparently, when my dad disappeared, he got together with this really nice lady."

I shrugged before continuing.

"I never knew her cause I wasn't born yet. She had a husband or boyfriend that was in the military, but was MIA for a while. The girl found out Hubbie was still alive and yeah. Shit hit the fan for them. Then Dad reappeared and things went back to normal. They kept road tripping and then my uncle disappeared. No one knows where he went, or they do, they just won't tell me. I don't really know. Dad met Mom during my uncle's disappearance and I was conceived. Accidentally."

I pointed out. Will was quiet, just listening to me. I felt comforted by that fact.

"Dad was happy, though. My half-brother Ben wasn't too enthused by my appearance in his life. Then Uncle Sam appeared again and then we met my Uncle Cas."

"You have a half-brother?"

"Yeah, but we never really had a good relationship. He didn't like that I randomly appeared and basically, I hated him because of the fact he hated me. Honestly, I couldn't stand his punk-ass attitude. Even at five, I knew he was an asshole. His dad was an asshole and it really reflected. Honestly, I was glad when he moved out. Ben and I weren't the best of friends, let alone half-siblings. So, that is that."

Will nodded and I shook my head, getting back to my weird uncle.

"Uncle Cas isn't really my uncle. He's just a really close family friend. He. Is. Weird. Trust me. He is really dense when it comes to everything. Jokes go over his head, he takes things too literally, he is super bad at technology. When making his voicemail, he didn't understand why the recording wanted him to say his name."

Will laughed a bit, eyebrows flying up in disbelief.

"His whole name is Castiel. Just Casitel. Dad said his last name was Novak, but Cassie never agreed nor denied it. Castiel is such a sweet person, though. He is selfless and loyal, and he always came to my uncle and dad's every beck and call. Castiel is strange, though."

Will nodded before saying.

"Seems like you have quite the family."

"You have no idea. Now, I don't know where my uncles are. They won't pick up their phones, nothing. With Castiel, I can understand it. He doesn't understand technology. Only radios and TV's."

Will pointed out, finishing his food and standing to throw it away.

"Seems like disappearing is a big theme for your family."

I couldn't respond. It was strange to not be the only one to notice it. I just nodded before joking.

"Let's hope I don't go no where, then."

Will just gave me a look before I put my hands in the air. Will suggested.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"I don't have a projector or a computer."

"That's ok. I got a computer in my bags."

I nodded before watching him rummage in his bag. Grabbing the computer, he plugged it into the extension cord and turned it on, bringing up Netflix. Will let me scroll through before I picked (movie), and sat back on the blanket and pillow nest Will had created. As the movie played, I kept nodding off, trying to keep my eyes open, but quickly fell asleep.

**-NO ONE POV-**

As (Y/n) nodded off, Will looked over to see if she was truly asleep so he could turn the movie off. He paused, however, as he stared at her. She looked peaceful, pure, and fragile as she slept. She looked younger without the face of anger and alertness. It almost hurt to know why she looked much older than she actually was. Will just sighed as he shut the laptop off and pushed the computer to the side. Picking the sleeping girl up, he was cautious to not wake her up as he walked to her room, laying her on the cot she had refused to sleep in to make it fair.

A picture caught his eye, and it was of a man with light brown hair and green eyes, freckles on his nose, and a wide smile. His arm was wrapped around a beautiful woman with brown hair and brown eyes, her eyes full of excitement and life. Will couldn't help but notice just how much (Y/n) looked like the man, Dean. The same green eyes, the same hair, the strength they seemed to uphold. If he ever got the chance to meet Dean, Will was sure he would be a lot worse than (Y/n) was.

Not saying that she was a bad person, just her stubborn attitude and her selflessness. Will sighed as he looked down at the girl he had come to care deeply for, almost as a father would his child. Because that's what she had become. A strange daughter to him.

In that moment, Will vowed to fill in for Dean the best he could until (Y/n) could see Dean again.

So, he leaned down and kissed (Y/n)'s forehead softly, giving her temple a small caress, and stood up. Walking out to the nest, he tidied it up so it was up to par for him and laid down. Ironhide, who had been beside the car and observing the whole hangout session, said quietly.

_"You care a lot for the femme, don't you?"_

Will was quiet for a moment before admitting.

"I'm all she has, Ironhide. I can't ignore that."

_"You avoided the question."_

"No, I just elected to ignore it."

Ironhide clicked his tongue in distaste, saying.

_"You sound like her."_

"What can I say? She's rubbing off on me."

Ironhide was quiet.

_"What are you going to do if you fail your mission of finding her creators? The chances of the femmes creators being offline are higher with every Earth day that passes."_

Will was quiet. What _would_ he do if he couldn't find her parents? There was a high chance of her being put in a foster home, even if she was emancipated.

"Then I'll give her a home."

_"You have not known her long, yet you would let her live in your home. You care for her as if you were her creator, even though you are not her true creator?"_

"Of course I do. As I said before: I'm all she really has, other than Epps. Who else is going to show her fatherly love, Ironhide?"

Ironhide stayed quiet and Will just sighed and let sleep overtake him, his body relaxing on the many blankets and pillows he had been lent.

**-TIMESKIP-**

In the middle of the night, Will was startled awake by bloodcurdling screaming coming from (Y/n)'s room. He shot up, gun in hand as he ran in, his eyes wide and gun up. However, there was nothing attacking her thrashing body, her screams loud and continuous. Will was shocked. He had never seen her in such a terrified, vulnerable position, even if she was having asleep. Tears were streaming from her closed eyes, and (Y/n) was screaming for her father, punching and kicking at nothing.

Will walked over quickly, grabbing her hands, causing her to freak out more.

"G-Get away from me! Daddy! Daddy! No, no, no! Daddy, help me!"

"(Y/n)! (Y/n), it's me, Will! Calm down, I've got you, you're safe. Shh, it's me."

She awoke with a start, eyes wide as she stared at Will with horror and fear in her eyes. Will's heart stopped. In the back of his tired mind, he hoped that the look she was giving would never be because of him. Will cooed to her, his tone soft and soothing.

"It's ok, (Y/n). You're safe. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you."

She latched onto him, her sobs loud and pained. Will held her close, rocking them both back and forth as she sobbed, her tears soaking his shirt as Will held the sobbing and shaking girl tightly. He continued to coo to her, caressing the back of her head as he held her tightly. Epps had told him about her nightmares, but Will never thought he would witness them. He wished he hadn't. In the midst of the nightmare, it had terrified him himself. What was she dreaming about that made her so frightened and fearful?

Will was glad that (Y/n) slowly went back to sleep, his humming electing slow, sleepy breaths from the girl. Laying her back down carefully, he covered her in a blanket, the pained look on her face gone. Will sighed a bit, but not from relief. He knew that yes, it was relieving to know that her nightmare was gone, but he was saddened that she was having them and didn't reach out for help.

In a strange sense, he had to chuckle inwardly. This was (Y/n) Winchester. She didn't ask for help, she _was_ the help. The stubborn girl that wouldn't leave him alone and just didn't seem to care about what anybody said. She went her own way the way she wanted to and no one was going to stop her or help her. Will sighed once more before electing to move the nest to her room so he wouldn't have to run far in case she had another nightmare. Ironhide asked when Will walked out.

_"What was ailing the femme?"_

"She was having a nightmare, that's all."

_"A nightmare? What is that?"_

Will was at a loss for words. How did he explain that?

"You don't know what nightmares are?"

_"No."_

Will scratched his cheek, yawning a bit.

"Nightmares are bad dreams. Since you don't know what nightmares are, I'll guess you don't know what dreams are?"

_"Correct."_

"Ok. Um, dreams are something that our mind thinks up when we sleep. I don't really know how to explain it, nor do I know why. "

Ironhide was quiet before saying.

_"You should get back to sleep."_

"I was going to move my bed to her room in case she has another one."

Ironhide just stayed quiet and Will huffed.

_'Grumpy truck. You need to get a woman in your life.'_

Will sighed before laying back down beside (Y/n)'s bed, his hand grabbing the gun and putting it beside him on the floor. His eyes closed, and he fell asleep once more with no interruptions in the night.

**-TIME SKIP/(Y/N)'S POV-**

In the morning, I felt more refreshed than I ever did. I was confused, however, when something felt different. Sitting up, a new scent was filling my senses, and I swung my feet around the step onto the ground, only to be startled when my foot touched something soft and warm. Looking down, I spotted Will and was confused before last night came to mind. That's right; I had a nightmare and Will helped me through it. Taking my foot off of his ribs, I stepped over him, and walked out.

Seeing Ironhide, I yawned before deciding to greet him.

"Good morning, Ironhide."

_"Good Morning, femme."_

I bit my lip as I began to cook eggs and bacon for Will and I.

"I'm sorry I called you that name I called you yesterday. I just…I was under pressure."

He was quiet for a moment and I felt a flare of anger. Seriously? I just apologized to him and he's gonna ignore me? Maybe he didn't understand human manners.

_"I accept your apology."_

Scratch that. I smiled at Ironhide, even though there was no visible face to smile at. Turning back, I put out a plate on the table for Will and completed mine. Moving feet caught my attention, and I turned around to see William shuffling out. His face still wore exhaustion and I held out a cup of coffee for him. He smiled before saying his thanks. Digging into his food, I was busy with making my own breakfast beverage. A moment of quiet was slipped between us, but I broke it by saying quietly.

"I'm sorry for what you had to witness last night…but thank you for stopping it. If you hadn't stopped the nightmare, I don't know how I would of felt today."

Will was quiet, but I turned to him with a calm look. He was looking at me, his hand tightened around his cup and his mouth was closed. Clenched. He sighed a bit before saying to me.

"It's ok and you're welcome. You gave me quite the scare last night. I thought you were being murdered or something."

We both chuckled, but it was short-lived. Will asked me as I sat down to eat my food and drink my beverage.

"Are they like that all the time?"

"Almost every night. "

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head and answered.

"Not really, no. I just…this particular one was disturbing and hurtful. I don't wanna talk about this anymore. What about you? How did you sleep?"

Will was quiet, his eyes telling me that we would be talking about the nightmare later, and he replied after a moment and a bite of his eggs.

"I slept fine. After your nightmare, I was alert. Mostly dozing."

"Did you move into my room so you could help me if I had another nightmare?"

"Yes."

I was stunned but replied.

"Thank you, honestly."

Will nodded, saying back.

"You're welcome. If you wanna talk about it, just know that I am here, alright? You don't have to tell me anything, but it would be nice to know so I can try to help you in any way I can."

"I still don't understand why you want to help me so much."

_"I second that."_

Ironhide's voice startled me, but I was glad he agreed with me. Will glared at the truck before huffing, crossing his arms.

"I told you both before. I feel like I am responsible for you because one: I wasn't able to find your parents and two: you've become very important to me. I'm not gonna let you be all alone here, (Y/n)."

"I've got Baby. I'm not gonna be alone."

Will exclaimed.

"Baby is a car! She can't talk back to you."

"She is filled with memories and is a place that I can take refuge in if I feel sad. You're hurting her feelings, William."

I crossed my arms, offended. Will groaned before pointing out.

"Baby is a car that might be very important to you, but she isn't a real person of flesh and blood that you can talk to when you feel sad."

_'I've got the Arcee triplets, you dingus-berry. But of course, you don't know that.'_

I thought, frowning. I decided to give in and snarled out.

"Fine. I'll call you whenever I feel this 'sadness' you keep mentioning."

Will seemed satisfied and pointed to me.

"I'll keep that in mind. Like, right in the front."

He tapped his forehead and I rolled my eyes.

"Eat your breakfast, dingus-berry."

He huffed before doing just that. I grabbed my plate, eating whatever I needed to finish off, and threw the plate away. Going outside after grabbing a jacket, I climbed onto the roof and sat down, hugging my knees. Watching the cars pass by, people coming and going, the smoke still rising from the city, it made me feel almost down in a way. I wanted to help. I wanted to stop feeling so guilty. I wanted to stop feeling like I had given up. But what could I do to help? I was just a lowly seventeen year old running a business.

I didn't have the skills to hack into street cameras or anything. Wait. I perked up.

_'Street cameras…if Will gets clearance to look into street cameras…maybe he can spot my parents!'_

"Will! William!"

He came running out, eyes wide and I called to him, sliding to the edge of the roof, grabbing the gutter so I could twist and fall to the ground. Bending my knees and landing on my tippy toes, I turned to him and grabbed his arms.

"Will, we have to look at the security cameras on the streets in Chicago! If we can do that, we can see where my parents went!"

Will took a moment to think about it, and he said to me.

"That isn't a bad idea, but I don't have clearance for that kind of stuff. That's like…FBI and CIA shit, not Army Rangers."

I frowned before grabbing the collar of his shirt and bringing him to my level.

"William Lennox, you told me you would do whatever it took to help me find my parents. Are you really going to just cower in the face of an obstacle? Because the William I know wouldn't cower like a bitch. He would fight through until he got what he wanted because he's a stubborn little pain in the ass who doesn't know how to keep his nose out of things he should. Which is a good thing in this case, so stop looking so offended, Snowflake. You're a fucking Captain for crying out loud! There has got to be people that you know. You don't know how much this could actually help. It might take weeks, months, years, but I will not stop until I find even a glimpse of my parents."

William was quiet as he looked at his feet, contemplating his course of action. Ironhide spoke up, almost startling me.

_"I have clearance."_

I turned to the truck, my mind reeling. Would he really do this for me, even though we don't know each other at all. Will seemed to have the same thought, his eyes wide and seeming surprised to the core. Ironhide continued.

"While lying isn't the best course of action, it would allow for you to get the footage you need to analyze and run facial recognition to find the femme's creators."

I looked at Will and agreed.

"Look, if I can't trust you then I'm trusting Ironhide."

Will just squeezed his eyes shut, sighed and let out a groan.

"You are so annoying and stubborn! Fine, but I can lose my job if the FBI and other government find out what I'm doing."

I smirked a bit before turning to Ironhide.

"Thank you for this."

He just clicked his tongue before Will got in with a bag in his hand that I didn't see him pick up. He pointed at me.

"You be good and don't do anything stupid."

"Sure, as long as you don't lose your job."

He gave me a look, pursing his lips before shutting the door. Opening the garage door, Ironhide and him left. I watched, sighing a bit. After a moment, I was about to close the door when in raced the Arcee triplets. I jumped back, hitting the side in surprise, caught off guard by their sudden appearance. Closing the door, I asked them in irritation.

"Could you try to _not_ run me over? That would make this guardian thing pointless if I'm dead."

Arcee rolled her optics at me before saying.

"We became worried and have been trying to find ways to contact you. However, with Ironhide and William here, contact in any way was impossible. Now that they are gone, we are here to get your insights on the events that occurred while we were absent."

Elita-One grinned, saying.

"As you Earthling's say: Spill the beans!"

It was strange to hear that come from someone that wasn't from Earth, but I shook my head a bit before filling them in. After a while of filling them in, Arcee and Elita-One were grinning while Chromia was just the same stoic as she was.

"That's great! I knew you were smart."

"Sure, that's why it took as long as it did for me to get that idea in my head."

"Maybe it wasn't time for you to figure that out until now. Fate works in mysterious ways, (Y/n)."

"Go preach to someone else, Arcee."

She rolled her eyes before saying.

"We haven't spotted any Decepticons, but we have been keeping a close eye on the premises. With Ironhide being here, I doubt the Decepticons would attack."

I frowned and asked.

"And exactly why would you say that?"

"Ironhide is the Weapons Specialist for the Autobots. With his knowledge and skill, there is no way that anybody who challenged him would survive. Ironhide is very smart and merciless. It's what makes him strong and powerful."

I nodded, feeling lucky that Ironhide didn't decide to sock me in the face with a canon when I called him that name. Looking at Arcee, I was quiet before sighing.

"Honestly, this whole thing…this concept of being involved with the conflict between Autobots and Decepticons is making my head hurt. I don't know why I need to be involved. I have nothing that would be important to you guys. I guess maybe I'm still shocked at the fact you guys are actually here in my home and I'm having doubts about it all, but…at the same time, I feel like I know why."

I sighed before running a hand through my hair, restless.

"I hope Will gets back soon. I wanna go somewhere, I just don't know where."

Arcee and the other two where quiet.

"Maybe drive around for a little bit? Go to the park? Whatever you humans do?"

I shrugged. Maybe I could try to visit Epps or something. I just rubbed the back of my neck before grabbing the keys to the impala. Getting in, I said to the transforming triplets.

"Why do you think the Decepticons want me?"

Arcee turned her front wheel to me, seeming to perk up.

"It depends on what your involvement entails for them. You could be a key, you could know something they don't, or simply because you are seen as an ally. It depends. Not even we know why."

A key? Know something they don't? Algebra? I scoffed before turning the car on, speeding out. The garage door closed behind me, and the twins led me after passing me by. I didn't know where they were taking me, but I couldn't really argue with them, could I? All I could do was trust them.

Trust. It was a word that almost seemed foreign to me now that I knew the things I knew. Could I really trust anybody now? There were secrets that Will was keeping from me, as I was him. Arcee and the other two were holding back, as I was holding back as well. Trust seemed to float around like it was just a word, not an actual feeling. The sun was hot and setting, covering the Earth like a orange blanket, shining deep in my eyes. However, I did not flinch. Flashbacks of the destiny dream came back, and I just sighed.

It seemed that we were all just going for a drive, but in a split second, it became a run for my life. Two decepticons came after us after turning the corner, sliding. The radio glitched, but I shut it off with an wary look on my face. Arcee braked a bit to drive beside me.

"Keep going, don't stop! We'll try to take them out!"

I nodded before biting my lip. I wanted to call Will, or even Epps, and ask them for their help. However, then my secret would be exposed that I was with Arcee. Could I risk that? Could I risk it all for my life? What about Arcee and the triplets? I cussed before grabbing my phone.

"Hello?"

"Will? Will, I need your help. I've got two decepticons on my ass."

Before he could respond, a Decepticon jumped in front of me and I screamed out an 'oh shit!' before trying to keep from being hit by the decepticon. However, my effort was futile as the robot punched the ground in front of the car. The car flipped, and all I heard was Will's voice in the phone, screaming my name.

**-WILL'S POV-**

My whole body was running cold. All I could hear from her was metal crunching, her voice screaming out a cuss word, and the phone being jumbled around.

_'Her car must have flipped…'_

At that revelation, I ordered Ironhide.

"Hide, you gotta track her phone!"

 _"Done. It seems she is in the middle of Chicago. I have also located three autobots; Designation: Arcee triplets._ "

What were the triplets doing there? As we were arriving, the triplets had taken care of the two, but it seemed they hadn't expected the third one. The sight that I saw made my whole body freeze up.

_'How could anybody survive that?'_

Her car was flipped upside down, dent and some parts slightly fallen off. The front had been crushed, and the smell of gasoline was evident. The ground was broken, indicating that the Decepticon had punched the ground in order to make her car flip. There were tire tracks where she tried to steer away, but it seemed futile. There was no noise, no indication that she had survived. My heart seemed to drop into my stomach as I screamed her name, Ironhide transforming and letting me drop to the ground.

I ran to her, dodging whatever bullets I could, and got to the car, trying to see if maybe she hadn't been crushed to death. I caught my breath. Her body was pushed to the front, head tucked into her chest. Her waist was stuck in the middle of the windshield, indicating that she had been thrown out the windshield from the force of the blow. Blood was everywhere, ripped flesh in various areas. Cuts lined her body, bruising already starting to form. I called her name, but there was no response.

"(Y/n), please, honey. Answer me!"

I felt tears escape my eyes as I touched her chilled arms. There was no way. There was no way she was dead. I refused to believe it. My fingers checked her pulse, but there was nothing. I didn't care about the fighting around me. All I cared about was the girl who I had vowed to protect but ultimately failed. I sat on my ass, head in between my knees as I cried. How long has it been since I effectively cried over someone? The triplets rode over, scratches and dents in their armor. Arcee's eyes widened at the girl before her helm lowered. 

Ironhide suggested lowly.

"We should flip the car and try to free her body from the glass. I will call in Ratchet."

Arcee and the triplets flipped the car carefully, and I cried harder at the facial expression on (Y/n)'s face. She wore no anger, no expression. Just a peaceful look, her eyes closed and relaxed. Blood ran down from a gash on her forehead, covering half of her face. Her nose was broken, blood slowly running from both nostrils, and blood ran from her mouth. There was so much blood.

I whispered her name as I caressed her face, wiping off as much blood as I could.

"(Y/n), please…come back…please."

I held her close to me the best I could, sobbing into her lifeless shoulder. I whispered her name more, just hoping she would respond to me. Hoping that she would miraculously come back to life and come back to me. However, I could only think one thing to myself.

_'What have I done?'_


	6. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, you guys. I just had a LOT go on. But good news! I got accepted into the University of Southern Mississippi! Cook, right? :D Anyway, here is chapter 5!

 

 

_The area was unfamiliar to me. Luscious green grass, a beautiful garden, and a bench with something familiar to me. My uncle Castiel sat with his back to me, but as I stepped to him, he turned his head to look to me. My breathing hitched. His blue eyes were still that striking blue, and his hair was still blacker than the night. Clad in his signature suit and trench coat, his eyebrow lifted._

_"Uncle Cas?"_

_His deep voice greeted me._

_"Hello, (Y/n)."_

_"Cas!"_

_I wrapped him up into a tight hug, my sniffling loud as he wrapped his own arms around me. I whispered to him._

_"I missed you so much."_

_"As I missed you as well."_

_I looked up to him, asking him with wide and fearful eyes._

_"Castiel, am I dead? Where am I? Is this a dream?"_

_Everything was fuzzy…but I remembered the sounds of metal being bent, gunfire, voices. That's right. I was ambushed by a trio of decepticons and the impala was flipped when the third decepticon came out of nowhere and punched the ground, creating that blast of air that stopped the car. Castiel sighed as he gazed at me, his eyes saddening._

_"You are drifting. You are not completely dead, but you are still here."_

_"Where is '_ here _'?"_

_"…Heaven."_

_I was shocked. I was in Heaven? But…why was Castiel here?_

_"If I am in Heaven…then why are you here? Are you dead as well?"_

_"I can't explain it to you right now, but I promise I will soon."_

_I bit my lip before whispering._

_"Mom and Dad…are they here too?"_

_"Fortunately, no. They are not dead."_

_I widened my eyes._

_"What?! They're not dead? Where are they? Cas, you have to-"_

_A painful shock had me gasping and clutching my chest. Castiel held onto me tightly, his eyes caring and soft, but holding a hit of pain. I gripped his arms as another shock tremored through my body. I was confused. What was that? Why did it hurt so much?_

_"Cassie, w-what's going on? What's happening to me?"_

_Castiel answered with a dreading tone._

_"You are being operated on in the operation room. You did not survive the crash, but the EMT's were able to get your heart started after five rounds of CPR, courtesy of William Lennox demanding they keep trying to bring you back. They have fixed whatever injuries you obtained from the crash. At least, the ones they could actually fix. You obtained a severe concussion, a broken arm and leg, three broken ribs, a fractured skull, a punctured lung, and internal bleeding from a contusion on your stomach. Your spine has been fractured, but is not paralyzing. I was able to heal your skull, the concussion, the punctured lung, internal damage, your leg, and your spine. I did not have the strength nor enough grace to heal your arm, as it drained me to heal everything else."_

_I was in awe. Was the crash really that bad? However, how could Castiel 'heal' me? He wasn't a superhero or anything, nor anything celestial….was he? Another shock had me screaming out, and Castiel whispered to me in my ear as he held me close._

_"I need to let you go, (Y/n). I've done all I can for you."_

_"I don't want to leave you, Castiel!"_

_"You have to, (Y/n). There are much greater forces working behind the tresses of fate. You are not destined to die, (Y/n). I have to let you go. When you awaken, you will have no memory of this conversation."_

_I cried to him, holding onto him tightly._

_"Please, Uncle Cas….please don't leave me."_

_"I will_ always _be here watching over you, (Y/n). Until next time, (Y/n) Winchester."_

_"No, Cas! Wait! Don't leave-!"_

The sound of a heart monitor brought me into consciousness. A pressure on my finger made me twitch it, and I opened my eyes just slightly to see bright lights and a white ceiling. The sound of snoring made me look to my left, and there in the seat was William. He was holding my hand, my other in a sling across my chest. There were tear tracks on his face, indicating that he had been crying. From where I laid, I could tell they were fresh, so he hadn't been sleeping long.

Across the room was a desk full of ' _Get Well Soon!_ ' cards and balloons, some vases of flowers on the side. There were teddy bears beside the vases, and I couldn't help but smile just slightly, even if it hurt too. I was suddenly aware of my parched throat, and I was hungry. Looking over to Will, I squeezed his hand weakly. However, it seemed he was too deep in his sleep to feel it. I tried to say his name. However, it came out in broken whispers and wheezes. However, the more I tried, the more I could say his name.

"W-Will…Will…William…"

He stirred, tightening his hold on my hand before his eyes fluttered open. He seemed disoriented, but when his eyes met mine, he seemed to wake up faster than ever. He rushed to me, the chair hitting the wall noisily, almost crashing, and Will asked me with hopeful eyes.

"(Y/n)? Oh my god…can you hear me?"

I nodded to him just slightly before he laughed in relief. Will then became sad as he said to me.

"I…I thought I lost you forever. You…You were dead, (Y/n)…"

William teared up before sniffling, wiping his eyes, trying to hide the tears. He asked me.

"Do you need anything? Water? Painkillers?"

I whispered to him.

"Water…"

He nodded before grabbing a plastic cup filled with water before coming to me, helping me sit up slightly before tipping the water into my mouth carefully. As I drank the water, I looked to Will before turning my head, signaling that I was finished. Will took the cup from me before I asked.

"W-What…happened…?"

William bit his lip before explaining.

"The EMT's came, along with Ratchet, and Ratchet was able to get your body from the windshield. He was able to detect your heartbeat, though it was very, very faint, after the EMT's did a couple rounds of CPR. After he detected your heartbeat, the EMT's got you to the hospital, where the doctors operated on you. Somehow, they were able to fix your lung and your concussion. (Y/n), you survived something that you weren't supposed to!"

He gave a breathless laugh of relief and happiness, a hand running through his hair as he gazed at me with glassy eyes. He whispered to me.

"I thought I lost you…I…I was so scared that you weren't going to make it. The doctors were so sure that you weren't going to make it."

I hummed a bit before asking.

"Who…Who is…Ratchet?"

Will cleared his throat.

"Ratchet is an Autobot. He works as the medical officer for the Autobots. Ironhide called him in."

I hummed again before sighing, saying quietly, almost just a whisper.

"You…you stayed…with me…cried for me…were scared for me…why?"

Why would he stay with me after all I did to him? After all this time? He only felt obligated because he felt he was responsible for my parents being gone…why did he continuously come back to me and stay with me?

"I love you, (Y/n). You're like a second daughter to me…when you had that nightmare…I vowed to fill in for your father the best I could until you could see him again...and seeing you like I did…"

William choked up, unable to go on as more tears filled his eyes, his hand squeezing mine. I looked at him with wide eyes, my heart swelling with emotions I didn't dare to show. He loved me like a daughter? And he vowed to be a dad for me until I could see my own again? I felt my face soften before I whispered to him, holding his hand tighter in return.

"You're a good man, William Lennox. Never…Never lose that righteous fire…that burns within you."

William smiled softly at me before kissing my forehead, informing me.

"Epps is here, as well as the rest of the team. Do you want to see them?"

I nodded a bit while teasing him.

"Your men love me…more than they do you…"

I smirked at him before Will laughed a bit, shaking his head. He warned me.

"They're most likely going to all crowd in here, so forgive them for being sentimental shits."

I grinned before he smiled at me, letting them all in. Epps, and everyone else, ran inside. There was a boy that I didn't recognize standing awkwardly by the door, and Will walked over to him, talking lowly with him as Epps asked me.

"How ya feeling, kid?"

"My name…isn't…' _kid_ ', god dammit."

I huffed as chuckles ran through the room.

"I'm alive…I guess."

Epps smiled before I looked to the unknown boy.

"Who is that?"

Epps turned to the boy, the boy perking up at me, and Epps introduced me to the boy.

"(Y/n), this is Sam Witwicky."

Sam waved to me and I returned it with a wiggle of my fingers. I asked.

"Why is he here?"

"I was on the way of taking him home, when Will gave me the call. I decided you were the top priority instead of taking him home."

"That was rude."

I pointed out, however, Sam just waved the air in front of him with both of his hands frantically.

"No, no, no! It's completely ok! I didn't want to go home anyway…"

I sighed before gasping, exclaiming.

"Baby! What…What happened to my car?"

Will gave a deep breath, almost dreading to tell me the fate of my car.

"We salvaged whatever we could of Baby. You might be able to rebuild her, but she…she was crushed because of the decepticon…that's how you damaged your spine."

I felt my whole heart drop into my stomach, but was amused when Sam asked slowly.

"Um…is your car a transformer too?"

_'Too?'_

I shook my head in denial.

"No…the car just…means a lot to me."

Sam seemed to bite his lip before looking at Will, and then back to me. I gave a deep sigh, the feeling of air rushing into my lungs seeming to reassure me that I was, indeed, alive. Will spoke up to me.

"I've arranged for you to stay at N.E.S.T until further notice, (Y/n). It has been deemed unsafe for you to stay at your garage. Epps and the team retrieved your stuff, and when you are discharged, you will be transported to N.E.S.T Headquarters and stay there. The attack was not an accident, that much is known. Nevertheless, we also need to talk about your alliance with the Arcee triplets."

I felt my heart skip a beat, the heart monitor catching it, and I looked up at Will with wide eyes.

"My what?"

Will shook his head, giving me a disapproving look, though his features were still soft.

"The guardianship Arcee was providing to you. We need to speak about it later. I won't bother you about it since you are already under enough stress as it is, but what she was doing was not apart of protocol. Your testimony about it will determine whether or not the triplets stay apart of N.E.S.T."

I looked to him with wide eyes and exclaimed, trying to sit up. Pain shot through my body, causing me to falter in my movement.

"You can't do that! I agreed to it! She was just trying to protect me because she knew about the…"

My voice trailed off as I looked down. Will asked me quietly, a hand on my shoulder to keep me from jostling too much.

"What did she know about? You can tell me, (Y/n). I won't kick her off the team. It's the higher-ups that want to do that."

I sighed before admitting.

"She knew about the Decepticons targeting me before anybody else did. She didn't want to tell you guys or the autobots because…well, she felt obligated to be my guardian, and because you guys already had enough on your plate. I mean, the guardianship was done out of pity, of course, but it was a guardianship nonetheless. She was trying to protect me and hide me, Will. Arcee knew…she was the thing I was trying to hide from you because I didn't want to government trying to pick me off the face of the earth and throw me in the slammer. I'm not exactly friends with the government, Will…!"

Will was frowning by the end of my testimony. Epps whistled lowly, and Will sighed, running a hand through his hair. His brown eyes trained onto me and he said.

"We will figure that all out later, alright? Just…for now, let's focus on seeing if you can stay at N.E.S.T for the rest of your recovery."

I nodded and Will walked out, dragging Epps with him. Some of the team members showed me their gifts and cards, making me feel a lot better after a while. Sam was sitting beside me, his eyes just staring at me. I looked over, and Sam seemed to freak out, jumping and seeming to think something on his jacket was interesting. It was amusing, to say the least. I asked him.

"Sam, right?"

He shot his head up, his own eyes wide and seeming to be embarrassed.

"Huh, oh, what? Oh, yeah. My name. Right, yeah. It's Sam."

I felt a smirk fall onto my lips before I teased him.

"Do all girls seem to get under your skin, Sam?"

He blushed, and I laughed lightly. He stuttered.

"W-Well, it…um, it really depends. Most girls don't, just the pretty ones. Oh god, not that you are pretty-I mean, you are pretty! I mean…j-just, um….I don't…have a lot of, um, experience with girls like you. I mean, pretty girls like you! Uh-"

I felt bad for him, so I cut him off, saying.

"Sam, it's ok, dude. There's no need to be embarrassed."

Snickers ran throughout the room, and one of the guys, a guy nicknamed as Fig, whistled.

"Oh, looks like Transformer Boy has a crush on the Captain's kid!"

Sam's face flashed into fifty different shades of red, and I glanced at Fig, deciding to ignore the 'captain's kid' part.

"Dude, leave the boy alone. He's probably never talked to a girl before."

Chuckles ran around the room as Sam sputtered in offense and disbelief. I smirked to him, grinning.

"Relax, kid. You aren't gonna last long around me if ya don't man-up and understand sarcasm."

At that moment, Will came back with Epps, looking around and quirking an eyebrow up at Sam. Sam seemed to cower beneath his gaze, and Epps squinted at the two of us. Will announced.

"Alright, team. We're moving out with the cargo. Ready to leave, (Y/n)?"

"Sure, if you don't refer to me as cargo ever again."

Will rolled his eyes as everyone got up, the team proudly displaying their weapons. I felt excitement run up my wounded spine, honestly feeling great about having badass escorts. Will took my hand in his, giving me a reassuring smile. I looked to him and asked, a small smile on my lips as the doctors started to wheel me out.

"Is this really necessary?"

Will paused before his eyes crinkled with mischief and playfulness. He whispered back to me.

"Not really. I just thought you might enjoy being the center of attention."

"How is that any different from any other day?"

Will scoffed as Sam chuckled from the other side of me. Will glanced at him, seeming to give him a death stare. Sam jolted before ducking his head, speed-walking to be beside Epps. When we got to the elevator, Will commanded.

"Epps, Fig, you two are with us. Everyone else, have fun going down the stairs."

The way he got so into character made me giggle a bit, and Will winked at me. Groans of dread came from the team and Will snapped as the elevator doors opened and we got ushered in.

"Get a move on! The stairs aren't gonna walk themselves!"

As the elevator doors closed, I let my head fall back against the pillow and sighed. The doctors were busy checking me over, asking me if I needed anything before I left, and I asked.

"Can I have (food)? I've been starving since this morning."

Will spoke up before the doctors could say anything.

"Don't worry about that. I got you some food at the base."

I nodded and looked at Will, his eyes watching the number on the elevator go down. His jaw was relaxed, but I could tell he was tense. From what, exactly? I noticed bags under his eyes, indicating he hadn't slept much. The tear tracks were gone, but I could see remnants where he had missed cleaning his face off. It was then that I noticed he actually had on a uniform. A black stealth suit with a logo on the side of the shoulder, assumingly the N.E.S.T logo. His gun was in the hand he wasn't using, finger resting on the trigger guard, ready to shoot if necessary.

His stance was tense, feet spread apart just slightly, as if he was ready to shoot whenever needed. His hand in mine was warm, but the tips of his fingers were lukewarm. However, it wasn't surprising. The hospital was cold as hell, like any other I had been in. He seemed to feel the stare, turning to me, and I didn't bother to look away. He asked me quietly.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Profiling you."

He quirked an eyebrow up as if to ask why, and I ignored. Instead, I said.

"You need to get some sleep."

He rolled his eyes, giving me a look.

"These bags under my eyes aren't just from lack of sleep."

"Then stop stressing out over me. I'm a big girl, Will. I can handle myself."

"Yeah, I heard that one before. Now look where you are. In a hospital bed, recovering after dying."

I scoffed.

"I came back, didn't I? It's kind of a Winchester thing to not stay dead."

Before he could retort, the doors opened, and a black van with the N.E.S.T logo on the side of the vehicle. In the back of my mind, I wondered if the vehicle was a transformer. William commanded.

"All right. Everyone load up! We got precious cargo and if we lose it, I'm killing you all."

Epps chuckled, poking the side of my head.

"How does it feel to be precious cargo, kid?"

"Shut the fuck up, Epps."

He laughed at my words, my glare on him, even as the doctors loaded me up. Sam got in, sitting right beside me, and I glanced at him. He glanced at me, meeting my eyes and I blinked, smiling reassuringly at him. He gave a shy smile back, and I looked away at the voice of Will.

"Alright, I'm gonna run through N.E.S.T. with you. N.E.S.T is a area of operations, the acronym standing for _Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Team_ -"

"That's a mouthful. Glad you went with the acronym."

Chuckles sounded from within the van causing Will to roll his eyes.

"Haha, thanks Captain Obvious."

"No problem. Glad my service was of use to you."

I grinned smugly as Will just pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering.

"God, give me the strength. Anyway-"

He gave me a pointed look.

"-N.E.S.T is where the autobots operate and live. It's also where most N.E.S.T members live. As you probably could guess, that's where Ironhide and the triplets are. It's the only safe place for them, really. So, that's the summary. Any questions?"

I raised my good hand, Will calling on me with a monotuous tone in his voice.

"Yes, (Y/n)?"

"Yeah, um, where the fuck is my car?"

Will sighed.

"Some team members retrieved the vehicle and I had it brought back to HQ. While you are recovering, Some of the autobots and I were going to rebuild it for you. It's going to be a very long process, but it isn't impossible."

I whined and let my head fall back, muttering to myself.

"My dad is gonna come back from the grave just to kill me!"

Will softened his eyes, though I could spot a bit of…jealousy? Why would Will be jealous? Perhaps…he was jealous that I wasn't actually his child? It was a weird thing to think about, but I ignored it. It was bad enough that I was attached. As the van slowed, something pounded on the side of the truck, and the doors opened. A man greeted William, and we all filed out of the van. William greeted the man back, the man asking.

"Um, who the hell is this, Lennox?"

The man gestured to me, and I suddenly felt intimidated by the mans stare. William replied, stoic and authoritative.

"This is (Y/n) Winchester. She is the citizen that I spoke to you about."

The man looked at me and he sighed, his eyes showing pity. I hated him almost immediately.

"Alright. Take her to the designated dorm and get her settled in."

"Sir, she is bunking with me."

The man and I asked at the same time.

"She is?"

"I am?"

Will looked from between the two of us before explaining to the man.

"She has severe nightmares; PTSD, as it looks to me. I am bunking her with me so I can be close to help her if her nightmares make an appearance into the night."

The man nodded, and I couldn't help but blush lightly in embarrassment. The man then asked.

"What about Witwicky? What's he doing back?"

Epps spoke up.

"Sorry, sir. That was my fault. I was on my way to taking him home when Captain Lennox called me about (Y/n)."

The man nodded and ushered us inside. The sight of all of the transformers made me grip Will's hand tightly, hissing to him.

"You fucking owe me after this bullshit, William Lennox."

He sighed a bit before admitting.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry, alright? I'll pay you back by taking you out to eat and rebuilding Baby."

"You fucking better."

Epps chuckled as William saluted to me and they wheeled me to the 'designated dorm' they set up for me. While passing by the largest transformer of the ones in the room, his…eyes…met mine and I could feel a chill run up my spine. My eyes widened at him as he tilted his head, seeming fascinated, but unfazed as to what I was doing here. I continued staring at him, even as we got to the room they assigned to me.

In reality, I noticed that it was just a big office area. The desk had been moved to the corner, and two beds sat just a couple feet apart on the other side of the room, a nightstand between the two. My stuff was already on one bed, the covers made, the pillows on a pile beside the bed, only two up where my head would be. I asked Will as the doctors got ready to transfer me over to the bed.

"Can you push my bed against the wall? I don't wanna fall on my face just in case I have a nightmare and decide to try and run the marathon in my sleep."

Will chuckled a bit before suggesting.

"Wait until the doctors get you on the bed, and I will do it, alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Will."

He nodded and I braced myself as the doctors got ready to move me.

"Count of three. One, two, three."

They moved me, jostling slightly, and I sucked in a breath. Pain coursed through my whole arm, my bruised ribs protesting, and I hissed out, glaring at the doctor who counted.

"I'm gonna rip your fucking soul out through your asshole."

The doctor gave me a startled look before speed walking out the room. Will snorted, trying to hide his laugh. I sighed before asking.

"Can someone get me some _Subway_?"

"Sorry, Winchester. Doctor doesn't want you to eat anything too big like Subway for a week. The contusion on your stomach was pretty serious. Just a precaution."

I groaned before muttering, staring up at Will as he moved the bed to the wall as carefully as he could.

"I'm gonna kill the doctor dude. Guy wasn't even hot. If he was, I might have been more cooperative than this."

Will gave me a glare, saying.

"How about no? Don't even think about looking at any guys, (Y/n). I'll feed them to the Decepticons within seconds, so don't even try it."

I gave him a look before shooting back at him.

"How about you try to stop me?"

William narrowed his eyes at me, crossing his arms.

"Fine. I'll be the biggest cockblock you've ever met in your whole entire seventeen years of living."

I gawked at him, yelling.

"That's literally the shittiest thing you could ever do to anyone! If I wanna get some, then god dammit, I will get some whether you like it or not! My body, my choices!"

"Oh my god, how about no!"

I growled before punching him in the thigh as hard as I could, making him double over.

"Don't think that I can't kick your ass just because I'm bedridden, jackass."

William glared at me before hissing out to me as well.

"Have fun trying. Now rest. I'm gonna go to the cafeteria to get your food, and then I have to go to a meeting."

I whined.

"But I don't want to be alone in here!"

Sam spoke up, shrugging.

"I can stay with her if you'd like, Will."

Will turned, quirking a brown eyebrow up at the boy. Sam held his ground, surprisingly, before Will sighed.

"Alright. If I find any funny business going on when I get back, I'm breaking every bone in both of your bodies."

I called.

"Yeah, like that will do anything. I've been dead before. Broken bones don't phase me."

"Shut up."

I snickered as Will walked away, and Sam sat on the floor beside me. He asked me.

"Is it always like that with you two?"

"Of course. He wouldn't be a this stressed out if it wasn't because of me."

I grinned as Sam smiled a bit before asking another question.

"So, how did you and Will meet?"

I murmured.

"Epps actually introduced us at a party. Some woman named Tanya was throwing one for the victory of the war, I guess."

Sam nodded slowly before pointing out, looking at me with his big doe eyes.

"You and Will seem to be very close."

"Yeah…he's trying to fill in for my dad until we can find him."

"What happened to your dad?"

I felt my chest constrict as the memories began to swim in my brain. However, I murmured quietly.

"They went missing in Chicago while the war was going on. We've been trying to find them…but unfortunately, we haven't been able to find them."

"They? You mean…"

"My mother was with my dad. Both of my parents are gone."

Sam was silent, seeming to process the information I told him. After a moment, Sam asked.

"So, where are you staying right now?"

"I have a little garage that I live in. I use it as a mechanics shop as well. It's my way of earning money so that I can, ya know, _live_."

Sam nodded before letting his head fall back against the wall. I asked him.

"What did you mean when you asked me if my car was a transformer too?"

Sam looked over at me before looking back in front of me.

"My first car turned out to be a transformer. He saved my life from Barricade, a Decepticon that wanted my grandfather's glasses. My grandfathers glasses contained coordinates to this thing called the Cube. Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, wanted to use the Cubes power to create an army and take over Earth while enslaving mankind. Luckily, I was able to destroy the cube and Megatron by shoving it into his spark."

I tilted my head a bit, asking.

"What's a spark?"

"It's the Cybertronian equivalent to a heart."

I nodded, almost missing Sam's whispering.

"I'm the reason this whole war was started. I guess, when you look at it from your view, that I'm also the reason your parents are missing."

I scoffed before slapping him upside the head, his yelp loud.

"Don't beat yourself up for that. It's not your fault that my parents are gone. It's the Decepticons. They were in the city, and where they were, Decepticons decided to destroy that area. You couldn't have possibly known about my parents being there, Sam. At least you were able to defeat Megatron and put the _Autobot vs Decepticon_ war on hold."

Sam looked at me before opening his mouth to say something. However, Will walked in with a tray full of food. Pudding cups, applesauce, ice cream, anything creamy that wouldn't irritate my stomach too much. I muttered.

"I wish I had a greasy burger with fries."

William just rolled his eyes at me before setting the tray on the desk, asking me as he helped sit me up.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I'll just take the applesauce."

William nodded before opening it for me, grabbing a plastic spoon and handing me the food. I thanked him, saying.

"Thanks for the food, Will."

"No problem. Now, I have to go to a very important meeting. I will be right back, alright?"

I nodded before giving him a nod, Sam awkwardly waving at Will as Will gave Sam a warning glare. I sighed before letting my head fall back, eyes closed. The outside world fell away as I started to think about my dad. If he was alive and found out about Baby, then I would surely be thrown into a grave and buried alive. In a way, I felt that the car being totaled was my fault. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings better.

A little thought struck me, however. Almost every time I passed by a transformer, I felt this strange electric shock. It was like a shiver that would run up my spine, but instead of just a shiver, it was electricity. It was like a grapevine made of electricity, spiraling up my spine until it encased it like a cocoon of static and numbness.

The feeling was massive while being in this place. Just a constant buzzing in the back of my mind that I can't get rid of. Sam's voice brought me back into reality, almost startling me at how sudden I seemed to drop back into a more conscious state of mind.

"Hey, did you hear me?"

"What? What did you say?"

Sam gave me a look, one that seemed to say _'Come on, seriously? Pay attention to me!'_ and he repeated.

"I asked you when you think you might be able to walk around?"

"Whenever I want. Just because a doctor tells me something doesn't mean I'm gonna do it. A doctorate don't mean shit to me."

Sam gave a small laugh of disbelief, shaking his head before admitting.

"You know, I don't think I've ever really met anybody like you. At least, anybody that's my age. You act very similarly to Will."

I looked at him before saying quietly.

"You haven't seen nothing yet. Wait until you meet my dad. He's worse than me."

Sam smiled a small smile before yawning, his head resting against the wall. A thought struck me, and I asked Sam.

"What were you doing here before my accident?"

"Bumblebee and I had been called in by Optimus. When they were hunting down the Decepticons, they were lead to China. Some city that I can't even say the name of had one hiding in it. Optimus said that the Decepticon spoke of someone called the Fallen and the Balance. I honestly don't know. It's all so crazy to me."

I frowned, staring at Sam as I tried to make sense of what he said.

"Who is Optimus Prime? Was he the really tall one?"

"Yeah. He's the leader of the Autobots. He's supposed to be one of the last of the Primes."

I tilted my head. What the fuck did that mean? I gazed at Sam with a distraught, confused look on my face before demanding.

"I want to meet him."

Sam seemed startled, brown eyes wide in disbelief.

"You want to meet him? Why? I mean, I'm not gonna stop you from it, but can I ask why?"

"He might have answers to the questions that I have."

Sam huffed a bit in anxious irritation, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't even know if I'm allowed to do that."

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't give a shit about rules and regulations?"

Sam groaned a bit before pointing a finger at me, ears slightly pink.

"If I get into trouble for this, it's all on you."

"Whatever, kid. Let's go already."

Sam gave me a look before helping me up, my hand on his shoulder. His hand rested on the low of my back, as if to catch me should I trip. As we walked out, the transformers were still walking around and analyzing the footage of the Decepticon Sam had mentioned.

_"The Fallen shall rise again…and the Ancestor of All Spirits will be no more…!"_

Shivers ran down my spine as I stared at the beaten face of the Decepticon, the footage cutting out. Sam helped me up the stairs of the tall platform, soldiers nodding at me as I passed by. As we approached the railing, Sam called to the mech who had his back to us.

"Optimus?"

The transformer turned around, his eyes gleaming a brilliant blue. The transformer was majestic in the way he stood, authority and leadership running off of his aura like waves in the current of an ocean. Sam introduced.

"Optimus, this is (Y/n) Winchester. (Y/n), this is Optimus Prime."

I was in awe as I stared at Optimus. Optimus greeted me, nodding his head to me.

"You are very lucky to be here, (Y/n). I am pleased to see you are recovering."

I stuttered out, still in complete awe.

"N-Nice to meet you too. I-I mean, thank you. Wow, this is really intimidating."

Optimus' optics lit up in amusement, Sam snickering a bit. I glared at him, shutting him up quickly, before looking back to Optimus. I asked him.

"You…don't seem to be surprised to see me, Optimus. May I ask why?"

"Will speaks fondly of you often. With the description he gave to us Autobots, it was pure sense that led me to believe you were, in fact, (Y/n) Winchester."

"Not only that, but facial recognition and DNA identified you as (Y/n) Winchester"

A gravelly voice added, making me turn. A large bot with yellow plating, red stripes here and there, walked up to stand beside Optimus, hands on its hips. I blinked a bit before Optimus introduced.

"This, (Y/n), is my medical officer, Ratchet. He was the one to ultimately save your life."

I replied, intimidated greatly.

"Thank you. I am in debt to you both."

The medic simply nodded once to me, his eyes staring intently at me as if to analyze me. I shrunk beneath his gaze and swallowed thickly. Optimus looked down at Sam, saying to him almost fondly.

"Sam, you should head home and get some rest."

Sam shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was gonna stay here with (Y/n) until William told me to go home. It's only five o'clock, anyway. I don't have to be home until nine."

Optimus replied back, his optics flickering to my eyes.

"if that is what William chooses for you, then I cannot reject."

Sam smiled, but I was confused. These transformers treated Sam as if he was important…just how well does Sam know these guys? Optimus seemed to pick up on my confusion and asked me.

"You seem confused. I am sure you have many questions."

"Understatement of the damn year."

I muttered under my breath. Optimus raised his…eyebrow? I answered him.

"Yeah, I do have a lot of questions, but I don't think Will wants me to stress out about anything. Just seeing you guys is making me go into cardiac arrest."

Optimus widened his eyes in what seemed like alarm. Ratchet furrowed his brows, seeming deeply confused, and Sam snickered slightly.

"I don't think they really understand sarcasm-"

"-Ratchet, if she is going into cardiac arrest, then you must try to save her life."

"But…her heart rate is completely normal…there is no indication of any strain whatsoever."

"We must figure out what ails her, then."

I looked at Sam, his amusement evident as he snickered. I rolled my eyes, waving off Optimus and Ratchet.

"Guys, I was being sarcastic. I was making a joke. Do you understand those?"

The mechs paused before relaxing.

"We Cybertronians do understand sarcasm, it is just (Y/n) is in a fragile state. It would be unwise to cause her any more stress."

Fragile? I glared at the mechs before looking down at my lap. I wasn't fragile. I wasn't some porcelain doll. However, I didn't say anything. I think a pissed off transformer was the last thing I needed. Sam nodded at the mechs before looking at me with a grin.

"Wanna meet my car?"

"Do I wanna what?"


	7. Author's Note: Please Read. This is really important.

I know you guys really hate author notes, but this is really important. I believe that I owe you guys an explanation on why I've disappeared. 

One: I'm graduating from high school in two days, and had to focus on keeping my grades as good as I could in order to get a high GPA. Which means I had to focus on school. 

Two: My inspiration for this story has been low. It's been a while since I've watched any of the Transformers movies, and Supernatural. While I love both Transformers and Supernatural qually, it's been hard wanting to come back to this story. I take writers block as a sign to stop and let myself relax, and to let the creative juices come back on their own. It really varies, with me, on how fast my motivation and inspiration to write comes back. 

I don't know when I will pick this story back up, but it is certainly not discontinued. I just don't have the time nor motivation/inspiration to write for it right now. Once graduation is over, and everything calms down, maybe then I will be able to come back to it. 

Thank you so much for understanding, y'all. 

With love,

The Wafflenator, Lyn


	8. Old Truths, New Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about the wait! I'm finally graduated, and I had some free time!  
> Also, here is a fun fact for later on!
> 
> The following word is Latin: Custos (custodis). It means the following: guardian, keeper, watchman, attendant, guard / spy.

William sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his chair swiveling back and forth. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been so stressed out, but ever since (Y/n) had came into his life, his blood pressure was always higher than the clouds. Will's eyes strayed to his computer, frowning deeply. On the screen was a picture of Dean Winchester, (Y/n)'s father. However, the thing that puzzled him the most about the picture of Dean was the police report beneath it labeling him as deceased. If he was truly deceased, then why did (Y/n) continuously insist that Will find him? Will bit his lip and enlarged Dean's picture, staring at the man. Will could definitely see him in (Y/n).

Her eyes, nose, and lips were of Dean's. Her hair was of the same color as well. Nevertheless, Will could tell that the same  _'don't mess with me'_  attitude was in Dean. Will doubted that he would miss this guy in a crowd since Dean looked so much like (Y/n). Or was it the other way around? Will minimized the window as a soldier walked in with a thick file, saying as he stood at attention.

"Sir, General Morshower asked me to bring this to you, sir."

William frowned, grabbing the file from the man, and the man nodded as William thanked him. Opening the file, William blinked in surprise. In the file were more reports of Dean, of his brother, Sam, and their parents. Nevertheless, a report of the mysterious man, Castiel, and of (Y/n)'s mother, Lisa Braeden. William's eyes softened at the picture of Lisa. She was beautiful, and again, he could really see her in (Y/n). A drop of water hit the desk, and William widened his eyes, realizing he was crying. Why? Why was he crying? Was it because of the fact that these people might be dead, and (Y/n) might not get her parents back? William took a deep breath, calming himself down, and wiped his eyes.

He had to stay strong, if not for himself, then for (Y/n). As Will prepared to close the file, he was confused when he saw the corner of a CD case poking out beneath some papers. Grabbing it, Will widened his eyes.

_**Video Surveillance - Camera 1394-1400** _

If this was what Will thought this was, then this was the answer to (Y/n)'s question as to whether or not her parents were alive or not. However, even though it would be best to watch it right then and there, Will was too nervous to. Even he was not ready to be shown the answer to the impending question that hung in the air like an icicle over his head. Slipping the folder closed, he stood up and shook his head. He was going to need some very much needed sleep after this. Walking out, Will was surprised to see (Y/n) and Sam out with the Autobots, Bumblebee currently entertaining the two teenagers. Leaning against the door frame, William couldn't help but smile when Bumblebee started to dance, making (Y/n) laugh as Sam became embarrassed. Epps walked up and paused beside Will, saying quietly.

"I've never met a stronger woman than (Y/n) Winchester."

Will grinned.

"She gets it from her father."

"How do you know that?"

Epps looked at Will with a curious look in his eyes, and William just smirked.

"If Dean is anything like (Y/n), then I'm sure that's where she gets it from."

Epps chuckled and shook his head, crossing his arms.

_**-READERS POV-** _

Staring up at Bumblebee, I laughed as he let the song  _'Can't Touch This'_  play, hilariously dancing as he purposely embarrassed Sam. Sam, who was redder than a tomato, grabbed my hand and started to gently, but firmly, drag me away. Sam muttered under his breath as Bumblebee cried  _'Baby, come back!'_

"I can't believe him. He does this every single time. After everything we've been through...!"

I snickered at the blushing boy.

"Aw, someone seems to be a bit embarrassed."

Sam gave me a look, and I snickered once more as Sam paused. Looking ahead, I could see Will and Epps staring back at us, and I rolled my eyes.

"You know, for someone who shoved the Cube into the chest of Decepticon, you can be a bitch when it comes to Will."

Sam gasped, whipping around to look at me.

"What, you're going to betray me too? Is that what this is now? A team up? I thought this was the great start of a great friendship."

"It is."

Sam's eyes widened as he gawked in horror.

"That is  _not_  how you begin a friendship!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You obviously don't know me, then. Will had to go through the same thing, and now look at us. Best pals to ever walk the Earth! Ain't that right, Lennox?"

Will's eyebrows shot up, and he shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Winchester. Now, come on. It's time for you to get back into bed like you should be."

I huffed, glaring at Will, before allowing Sam to help me back to my room. Laying down carefully, I sighed, closing my eyes. Sam shifted on his feet, and I gave him my farewell.

"It was nice meeting you, Sam. You should probably get going, though. Wouldn't want your parents to worry about you."

Sam blinked and then nodded, replying back.

"Y-Yeah. Same to you! I-I mean...night!"

He shuffled out, and I said to myself.

"That kid is so anxious, it almost breaks my heart."

Will replied, hanging up the top of his uniform on the handle of a cabinet.

"Well, he's been through a lot, so I can imagine why he would be like that."

I shook my head, staring up at the ceiling.

"I doubt that it's because of the war, or whatever he's been through because of the Autobots. It feels like it's natural for him to be so awkward."

William shrugged as he laid down, his eyes closing right as he laid himself down. It was quiet for a moment before I whispered, cursing myself for getting emotional.

"Will...do you...do you think my parents are alive? Do you think we'll find them?"

William stayed quiet before saying truthfully.

"I don't know, (Y/n)...but I'm going to try my best to find them."

I sighed and whispered once more.

"Sometimes, I can hear him in my dreams...calling out to me. Even though I try to find him...I can't. I can't find him in the darkness."

My lips pursed as tears fell from the corners of my eyes, and I sniffled, still staring at the ceiling.

"It makes me hate sleeping...or even closing my eyes because I'll see or hear him, but I know it's not real. I know he isn't there, and it fucking sucks."

The sound of rustling caught my attention, but I didn't bother to look over to watch Will walk over to me. Will carefully climbed into the bed, gathering me up into his arms. Hugging me, he laid his chin on the top of my head, and he whispered as I cried, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I know it's hard, and I'm sorry that I can't do more to help you. But I promise that we're going to find your parents. I won't stop looking until I do."

Biting my lip, I choked out.

"Will, I don't know what to do."

Will held onto me tighter, though he was careful not to aggravate my wounds.

"I know, sweetheart, I know."

Allowing myself to be vulnerable, I let my head fall to the side, my nose gently brushing against his chest, and allowed the wave of exhaustion that washed over to me bring me to sleep.

_It was hot. Wherever I was, it was undeniably hot. Was this hell? Did I die in my sleep? Looking around, I noticed that I was in the desert, the sand white and difficult to look at. The sun was bright, beating down on me, seeming to burn my skin. Where was I?_

_"Hello?"_

_I called out, hoping to find someone within the dunes of the desert. A quiet voice called back to me as it always did._

_"(Y/n)!"_

_I widened my eyes, trying to run through the sand._

_"Dad! Mom!"_

_However, the dunes suddenly grew as the sand shifted beneath my feet, causing me to slip and tumble down the sand dunes. Farther away from my parents' voices did I tumble, my cries of frustration and pain becoming louder with each hit I took. As I came to a stop, and slowly got up onto my hands and knees, a pede stomped right in front of my face, causing me to freeze and look up. However, it was not of a Decepticon. In fact, it was Optimus who had stepped over me. Right as I looked up at his face, a jet came at him, and they began to fight. Over the sand dunes, more Cybertronians began to fight around me, and I was afraid. What did this mean? Why was I seeing this? The sand began to create tornados and storms around me, my fear picking up as my parents' voices became more fearful. Standing up, I tried to navigate to them, running as the fighting around me became more violent._

_A glowing within my hands made me pause, and I widened my eyes as my parents' voices surrounded me, whispering at some moments, shouting at others._

_"You have to fight with them, (Y/n)."_

_"Don't you dare give up!"_

_"You're stronger than this."_

_"They need you!"_

_"We need you!"_

_"Please find us."_

_I cried, collapsing as the glowing seeped into my veins, igniting them into an iridescent, electric blue._

_"How? How do I help you? How do I find you?"_

_My fathers' voice whispered to me._

_"You know how to find us. Follow your heart, (Y/n). Trust them."_

_Just as the blue seemed to consume me, a face with a pair of green eyes I knew all too well seemed to manifest itself from within the sandy storms before I woke up._

I gasped as I awoke, the sudden intake of air making my chest hurt. Taking a moment to catch my breath, I looked over at Will, who was still sound asleep and still holding me. His nose was buried in my hair, his hand over my heart as if to subconsciously reassure himself that it would still beat during the night. Looking at the clock on the wall, I read it to be at least a quarter past two in the morning and sighed. Knowing that trying to get up would wake up Will, I just laid there, listening to the sounds around me. Will's breathing, the clock ticking, the whirring of the transformers that weren't sleeping yet. The dream suddenly flashed into my mind, and I involuntarily shivered. Why did I dream of such a thing? Why did it feel so real? Seeing my fathers' eyes like I did had unsettled me more than it comforted me. It was strange to think that my father didn't bring me comfort, even though I missed him more than anything in the world.

Why was it always my father? How come my mother wasn't actively in these dreams like he was, other than just to be a voice? Where was Uncle Sam and Cas? Biting my lip, I closed my eyes, trying hard to not let the invasive thoughts get to me.

_'It's too late to be thinking about this. Get some rest. You'll be able to find them more efficiently with a well-rested mind than one that's sleep-deprived.'_

Sighing, I turned my head back into Will's chest, inhaling his comforting scent. In a way, as fucked up as it sounded, it was like he had become my dad for the time being. In fact, some of the things Will did reminded me of my father. Finding comfort in the strange thought, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to relax once more, sleep slowing closing in on me once more.

-TIMESKIP-

In the morning, I was awakened by the sounds of metal footsteps falling onto the ground. Will was nowhere to be found, but the bed was still warm, signaling that he had just gotten up. Sparing a glance at the clock, I almost groaned when I realized it was shy two minutes of six in the morning. Why I was up so early, I would never know. Sighing, I sat up, grunting slighting as my bruises became irritated. Glancing at my arm, I huffed and looked around. Spying my duffel bag, I stood up carefully and walked over to it. Grabbing a pair of my jeans and undergarments, I slipped them on. As I slipped on my shirt, my eyes strayed to Will's desk and I looked away before doing a double-take. On his desk was a thick-looking folder, a paper hazardously slipping out of the opening of the folder. However, it wasn't the slipping paper that made me pause. It was the description on the page.

 __ **DOB:** January 24, 1979  
**POB** : Lawrence, Kansas  
__**Height** : 6' 1"  
__**Weight** : 175 lbs.  
_**Hair** : Brown  
___**Eyes** : Green

There was only one person that I knew with that kind of description and that birthday. Walking over to the desk, I looked up to make sure no one was watching me, and opened the file. What I saw inside almost made me gasp. It was a simple biography of my father's life, speaking of things that I didn't know about. As I read, I was shocked to find out that my grandmother had died in a fire. How come my dad never talked about that? Maybe it was too hard for him? As I read on, I was shocked to see the biography end with  _'Dean Winchester was presumed deceased at the age of 27. His cause of death is unknown.'_. What the fuck.

How was my dad presumed deceased at 27, when he was clearly alive and well today? Well, hopefully. Glancing to the side, I noticed there was a CD labeled as  _'video surveillance'_  and grabbed it, slipping it into the file.I looked up, making sure no one was watching, before grabbing the file, stuffing it into my duffel bag. Sneaking out of the office, I made sure to not come off as suspicious to the random soldiers that I passed. As I exited the N.E.S.T Base, I was quick to run to the corner and hail a taxi. Getting in, I rushed out.

"I need you to take me to Winchester Automotive as fast as you can while still abiding by the rules. Think you can do that?"

The man just nodded before speeding away. As we went down the road, the guilt of leaving so suddenly made my heart sink. However, deep down, I couldn't think of a reason why I shouldn't have taken the file. It was my right to know...wasn't it? Dean Winchester was my father, and I deserved to know. Not only that, but if there was a person in the world who could find him, it was me.

_'You know how to find us.'_

As the cab stopped, I threw a twenty at the driver and got out as fast as I could without injuring myself. The dream version of my father was right. I knew exactly how to find him and Mom. It was just the matter of where to look. All of a sudden, the voice from the first strange dream I had ran through my mind.

_'Do not fear the path your destiny calls for, (Y/n).'_

I paused as I walked into the garage. Something about the first dream and second dream didn't seem to sit well with me. It was as if they were connected. How was that possible though? I wasn't a psychic, and there was no such thing as prophecies or anything like that. Was there? I bit my lip as I made it seem like I wasn't in the shop. Before half a year ago, transformers were just something a little kid might have made up in some dream. However, now, they are real. They walk our Earth, they live among us, and fight among us...and even fight with or against us. So, why couldn't magic be real as well? I swallowed thickly.

Could that be an explanation as to why I survived the car crash when doctors were so sure I wasn't going to?

Shaking my head, I growled.

_'Don't be so damn ridiculous, Winchester. You're getting way ahead of yourself. Stop fantasizing about magic, and start focusing on getting your family back.'_

Grabbing the computer that sat on the greasy, stained counter top of the metal table in the corner, I plugged it in. Wiping the dust from the screen, I allowed it to load before grabbing a flashlight from the bottom shelf, turning it on and holding it above my lap. Grabbing the thick file, I opened it once more, setting my father and Uncle Sam's pages to the side. When I saw Castiel's page, I gawked. The government was even keeping tabs on Castiel? How? Why? This was getting stranger and stranger. Deciding that the CD might be of more help to me, I slipped it into the CD Player in the computer. Was I ready for what I might see? If this was what I thought it was, then this was going to be life-changing. As the video player came up, my heart dropped. It was, in fact, video surveillance of the area that my parents were in at the time the war began in Chicago.

My eyes watered and my hands came to my mouth as I spied my parents. Their happy faces, my fathers love-struck eyes, my mother's smile. I almost began to feel sick to my stomach as my father seemed to turn as if he heard something. That's when the chaos began. I could see the Cybertronians falling into the area, explosions and falling buildings creating large clouds of dust. The camera glitched, and I switched it to a different feed of the cameras, seeing my parents freak out and begin running away the best the could. However, they were blocked by a fallen transformer, and forced to turn back. When the feed for camera 1395 stopped working, I began to filter through all of the other cameras, becoming increasingly frustrated as none of the recorded videos gave me a clear answer on whether or not my parents escaped the carnage.

However, when I got to the final camera, I could see my parents running through the debris as the transformers fought, my father skillfully maneuvering the two of the through, and I was filled with hope as they disappeared into a cloud of dust, the feed from the camera ending. Even though it wasn't a direct answer, it was still something that I could work with. Looking at the surroundings, I committed the buildings to my memory, hoping that I would have an opportunity to go to that area of town as soon as I could. Ejecting the CD, and putting it back in its case, I was quick to slip the CD back into the folder, and put the whole folder back into my duffel. Grabbing more clothes from my dresser, I covered the folder discreetly before running out, hailing a cab once more. In my heart, I was hoping that Will hadn't noticed my absence, nor the absence of the folder.

How long had he had this, anyway? There wasn't a visible date on the papers, nor on the folder itself. So, I had reason to believe that he's had this folder for a while. However, Will would have told me, wouldn't he? I had specifically asked him to start being truthful with me...so maybe he had just gotten this folder? As the cab came to a stop, I game the driver a twenty before rushing out. Inconspicuously slipping back inside, I was paying attention to my surroundings more than I was to what was in front of me, and almost ran into Epps.

"Whoa, tiger, slow your roll. What are you doing up?"

His eyes glanced at my duffel bag, and his eyebrow quirked up. Fuck. Shit. This was bad. What do I say? Epps was trained on how to pick up on when someone was lying, as if he was a walking lie detector. How would I get away with this?

"Well, I was running out of clothes, and decided to go and get some real quick. I figured a small trip to the Winchester Automotive wouldn't hurt. Besides, nobody was going to miss me within the twenty minutes I was gone. If they did...they need to get a boyfriend."

Epps rolled his eyes and pushed me gently into the direction of my room.

"Get out of here, Winchester."

I grinned, walking to the office, but not before grimacing and breathing out in relief. Thanking whoever instilled the gift of deception to me, I quickly ran into the office, taking my duffel and opening it. Grabbing the file, I put it back onto Will's desk before sighing in relief. Sitting on my bed, allowing my duffel to slip to the floor, I sighed. What did I do now? Did I tell Will, and ask for his help? Did I go my own way? Even though asking Will would prove to be helpful, since the more people on the case would mean the more grounds we would cover, I didn't want to put him in any potential danger. Sighing, I bit my lip.

_'I really wish I could talk to Uncle Cas. I could really use some of his guidance right now.'_

A shiver ran down my spine as my father's voice ran through my head once more.

_'Follow your heart, (Y/n). Trust them.'_

Could I really trust the people of N.E.S.T? Will had only broken my trust once, and that was because he wanted to protect me. That was a man of good faith, right? Why was I still stalling?

_'It is because of the fact that a transformer might have been the reason your parents were killed, autobot or not.'_

Startled by the thought, I couldn't help bite my lip. Is that what was holding me back? For all my life, I never relied on anybody else but my immediate family. I never trusted anybody else but them. Would trusting Optimus and his friends be a good idea? Sighing, I figured there was only one way to find out. Standing up, I walked out of the room and into the large area where are the transformers were, soldiers bustling about. Bumblebee was nowhere to be found, but I could see Optimus talking to someone on a high platform that was made to be level with his face. Not seeing Will anywhere, I was too shy to ask any of the soldiers roaming around. So, I began to walk up the platform. Optimus, seeming to notice my presence, nodded at me as he watched me walk up the stairs.

"It is great to see that you are in good health, (Y/n)."

I nodded, saying slowly.

"Thanks, Optimus. I...I had a question. Well, lots of them, actually."

Optimus nodded, and replied.

"I'm sure that you do. I will answer your questions to the best of my ability."

I nodded, and sighed as I got up to the platform, standing right in front of him. Now that I was face-to-face with Optimus, I could clearly see just how wise yet...leader-like he looked. Shaking my head slightly, I asked.

"Why are you fighting? What started all of this?"

Optimus hummed, and he replied as if he's said it a thousand times.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

I frowned and asked

"Captain Witwicky? Like...Sam Witwicky?"

"His grandfather, to be exact."

I nodded, awed by how connected Sam was to all of this. Optimus continued.

"He accidentally activated Megatron's navigation system, which in turn imprinted the location of the Spark onto his glasses. We thought the All Spark had been lost to the stars, but Bumblebee was able to locate it when he came to Earth."

"And then the whole war began with the Autobots and the Decepticon's once the Decepticon's learned of the All Spark being here."

Optimus nodded. I let my head fall and shook my head, frowning.

"Why was it so important to Megatron?"

"The Allspark has the capability to give life to your planets machines to turn them into what we are. If he had succeeded, it would have meant the end of the human race."

Damn. Why would someone create something that powerful? Ironhide's voice caught our attention, causing us both to turn and look at him.

"Optimus...you need to come see this."

Ironhide's eyes strayed to me, and after a moment, he added.

"I believe (Y/n) should know about this as well."

Optimus nodded, and then turned to me. His hand came up to the platform, and I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Wait, you want me to hitch a ride on your hand?"

"Would my shoulder suffice?"

I couldn't help but grin and shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I can't say I haven't lived until I've ridden on the shoulder of a transformer, so."

Optimus' eyes lit up in amusement as I climbed onto his hand. Steadying myself, he slowly brought me to his shoulder, where I perched myself. We began walking, and turned a corner into another room. I gasped when I saw my car.

Baby was bent in so many ways, the glass of the windows all shattered, the tired busted. Different parts of her were on the floor, such as the doors, and the hood. What had me in awe, however, was the fact that the engine was in perfect condition. How was that possible? Will was greasy, sweat running down his face, and he shook his head.

"I can't explain this, Optimus. The only thing that isn't wrecked is the engine. It's like it wasn't even touched."

Something was pulling me to the car, and I practically cried out.

"I want down. I want my car."

Optimus, seeming to pause, stared at me before handing me to Ironhide, who carefully let me down. I bit my lip as I was let down on the ground, immediately walking to the car. My hand came down onto the black frame of the door, my eyes filling with tears as my hand rested on the glass that was still shiny. I whispered, just allowing my emotions to run free.

"There are so many memories that I have with this car...my father driving us down the road when I couldn't sleep, the two of us singing at the top our lungs..."

I got down on my knees, resting my head against the frame right above the area where the wheel was supposed to be. I whispered, whether to myself or my father.

"I need you...I can't do this without you...I don't know what to do. This is the only thing directly connecting me to you, and I don't know what I'll do if I lose this...please don't leave me."

The voice of Ratchet interrupted my thoughts as I began to feel a sudden warmth in the spot where my head was resting against the car.

"Optimus...you're never going to believe this."

Just as Optimus began to speak, the sound of electricity whirring through the air sounded, a blue light flashing right before my eyes. I gasped as the frame of the car healed itself, the scratches becoming smooth black. The different parts of the car that were on the floor flew back, causing me to yelp as I jumped out of the wheel's way. The grinding of metal sounded, and I was in awe as Baby transformed right before my eyes. I gawked as I stood up, watching as a fist formed, slamming onto the ground in front of me, a head forming as it began to stand. The buff build of the transformer formed, and I noticed that it looked like a cross of Hugh Jackman and Clint Eastwood. The Autobots had drawn their weapons, cautious, but I was not afraid, strangely enough. My car's optics opened, revealing a brilliant green, and it muttered in a deep voice, amusingly sounding like a cross of Hugh Jackman and Clint Eastwood as well.

"I ain't going anywhere, bub."

I was too in awe to speak, dumbstruck by the fact that my car was a transformer. What had created him? What had  _awakened_  him? Was it me? The transformer simply blinked.

"What, transformer got your tongue? Say something, bub. You're making me nervous."

I shook my head, and sputtered.

"I..I, um...you're...Baby?"

The transformer shrugged.

"Eh, most would have called me Custos before your father got his hands on me, but Baby's kind of grown on me."

The word  _custos_  made me pause, and I whispered as my Uncle Sam's language lessons ran through my head.

"Custos? I'm pretty sure that's Latin for guardian..."

Baby, or Custos, shrugged.

"I don't know. Don't ask me. I don't make the rules, or the names."

I shook my head, my voice raising with hysteria as it finally hit me.

"Oh my god. My fucking car is a transformer. My car is a transformer!"

Baby's eyes widened, and he held his hands up.

"Now wait a minute, bub. It isn't that much of a big deal."

Will whispered to himself.

"Uh oh, wrong this to say, buddy."

Immediately, I snapped.

"Isn't that much of a big deal?! You're a fucking transformer. A giant robot that nobody fucking told me about! How the fuck is that not a big deal?"

Baby just shook his head, pinching the bridge of his...nose?

"Well, to be fair, nobody but your grandfather knew about me."

"That makes it even worse!"

Optimus piped in.

"(Y/n), we have been walking your Earth for many years. We have just now come out of hiding. His explanation is very plausible."

Baby held his hands up in a ' _see_?' gesture. I shook my head, my hands running through my hair.

"Why? Why now? Why do you show yourself to me now?"

Baby frowned, his optics looking down at the ground.

"I don't know. I'm pretty confused about it myself. I don't know why I would be brought back, but my duty is still the same no matter what year it is."

I frowned, confused.

"And what is that?"

Baby said with a serious look on his face.

"To protect you with my life."

I was in awe. Why was it his duty to protect me? Baby seemed to sense that question, and he explained.

"I met your grandfather in 1973, when he thought that I was just a car. Around 1975 was when he found out about me. To say he was shocked is an understatement. I can still remember his face."

Baby chuckled before shaking his head.

"In 1979, when Dean was born, he asked me to promise him something. He asked me to promise him to protect his son with everything I had, and he would do everything he would to protect me. I couldn't refuse John. After all, the guy just wanted his son to be protected. I couldn't refuse that. So, I made the pact with him, and I did as I was asked. In 1983, when Sam was born, John asked me if I would protect him as well."

Baby looked down and smiled softly, an expression that made my heart swell.

"I told him that instead of just protecting his boys, I would protect the Winchester lineage with my life, whether it be his sons, or future sons, or his grandchildren, or great grandchildren. The Winchester lineage would be under my protection until the day I offlined. Unfortunately, that came a bit too soon, in my opinion. In 1987, I was offlined by a decepticon. I guess he was having a bad day, cause I remember just cruising down the road, minding my own business. Fucking bitch."

Baby shrugged, but I was confused.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? Why would a decepticon just randomly kill you, unless you're an autobot?"

Baby shook his head, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Sweetheart, I'm not an autobot, nor a decepticon. I guess you can say I'm more of a neutral party, so to speak. I fight for what I think is right."

I couldn't help but think about how much he sounded like my dad. Looking down, I whispered.

"Why would my grandfather not say anything about this?"

Baby shrugged.

"I guess he didn't want his sons to freak out."

I looked up at Baby and asked.

"Wait, why do you know who I am if you were killed in 1987? You've been dead for years...you shouldn't know me."

Baby grinned.

"Just because I was dead does not mean that I didn't have the ability to watch over you three."

"Wait, that's possible?"

Ratchet confirmed as he checked on Baby's vitals.

"Yes. Just like humans, we have souls as well. Well, our sparks double as both our life force and our souls. When Cybertronians offline, the energy from our sparks gets sent to the Allspark realm, where it then is housed within the Well of All Sparks. In theory, a spark will still be conscious, even in death. We just would not have bodies."

"So, basically you guys are ghosts?"

Optimus nodded. He added, making sure I understood.

"That is why Megatron would have been able to turn Earth's machines into an army."

I shook my head, sitting down on the ground.

"This is getting weirder and weirder. I need a fucking nap."

Baby piped up as Ratchet finished checking his vitals.

"I'll say. Hey, where's your dad, anyway?"

Will winced, and I paused, staring at him. Baby frowned, and I replied quietly, becoming irritated.

"Shouldn't you know that? You were conscious, weren't you?"

"Eh, I might have been sleeping most of the time, bub."

I snapped at him.

"Mom and Dad...Uncle Sam and Cas...they're gone. I don't know where they are...but I've been trying to look for them for a while now. I've gotten a pretty good lead, though. So, that's something."

Baby paused before he frowned, becoming serious again. He sat up straight, stating.

"I will do whatever I can to help you find your family, (Y/n). You are presumed to be the only Winchester, so be reassured that I will protect you with my life."

His declaration eased my anger slightly, and I sighed as Will sat down beside me, gently patting my back. Will whispered to me.

"This is overwhelming you, (Y/n). You should get some rest. Optimus and I will take it from here, alright?"

Biting my lip, I nodded, allowing Will to pick me up. He walked to my room, and laid me down, saying.

"Well, at least you and Sam have something in common, now."

"You say that like I'm proud of it."

I gave Will a look, and he sighed.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, (Y/n). I'm just as surprised and confused as you are. The chances of something like this happening are so low, yet it's happened to you. I...I'm just trying to make you feel better, I guess."

I sighed and looked at Will.

"I know, but this is beyond me, Will. My car is a transformer, and my grandfather knew about it. Why would he keep something like this from my family?"

Will sighed, and whispered.

"There's something else you should know, as well."

I furrowed my brow, and Will shook his head, sitting down.

"I don't even know where to start, but I guess I should start with...Baby."

He shivered, almost seeming to gag, and I couldn't help but chuckle. He smiled at me before pursing his lips.

"Before the whole resurrection thing happened, and I was trying my best to work on him, I found a whole cache of hidden weapons in the trunk...and some other questionable things too. Jars of blood...salt...some weird looking symbols. I don't know what it was, but there was a lot of stuff in there. I...I don't want to assume things about your dad, but I don't know why he would have that stuff in there."

I was in awe. Was this true? If it was, then why did my dad have all of that? What was he hiding? I covered my face and whispered.

"My dad is a good man, Will. There's an explanation for this, I know there is."

Will sighed and replied.

"I hope there is. There was another thing that I got as well. A folder full of reports about your family. There was a CD that was labeled _'video surveillance'_. I'm pretty sure that...that the CD has the answer to our question...whether or not your parents are alive."

I bit my lip and whispered, not being able to hide the fact that I stole his folder.

"I know. I watched it."

Will sighed before pausing, looking at me.

"Wait, what? You looked at it?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I saw a piece of paper poking out from it, and it had my dad's description and birthday. I knew what it was when I saw it. I had to look at it."

Will pinched the bridge of his nose, and muttered.

"You know, sometimes you can be a pain in my ass. I was trying to make a moment here."

"You should know you can't ever have moments with a Winchester. We don't believe in chick flick moments."

Will shook his head.

"Yeah, I see that."

He smiled, nonetheless.

"Well, if I'm honest...I'm beginning to believe that maybe I should let you take the reigns on this investigation."

I shook my head.

"I'm really not sure if that's a good idea. I was taught to shoot first, ask questions later."

Will paused before nodding.

"Yeah, maybe that wouldn't be a good idea...but I'm going to stop excluding you. Dean is your father, and I can't keep him from you. That includes anything about him."

I nodded in agreement, and Will kissed my forehead.

"Just...get some sleep. We'll talk more about this in the morning."

Will left, and without a fight, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	9. Veritas Lux Mea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Title is Latin for "The Truth is My Light."
> 
> I love the Latin language, leave me alone lmao
> 
> Also: En Ho Madariatza is Enochian for 'My true heaven' :D

Will was weary around the new transformer, Custos's glowing green optics unsettling to him. While Will was glad that (Y/n) was going to have even more protection than he could offer her, Will didn't know how to feel about the old Cybertronian. Currently, Custos was sitting within a circle of the Autobots, Optimus's optics watching Custos with interest and familiarity.

"It's been a very long time, friend."

Custos chuckled, shaking his head as he crossed his arms.

"That, it has been. It's been what, three or seven hundred stellar cycles?"

Optimus chuckled and Custos shook his head. Optimus crossed his arms as Custos said.

"Hell, ya knew me when I was Cortus...and when I knew you as Orion Pax."

"Those were old times, Custos."

Custos laid his head back and shrugged.

"Can't let me reminisce, can you?"

Optimus shrugged, and Will couldn't help but ask.

"Wait, you  _know_  this guy?"

Optimus nodded

"When Cybertron was still a mighty empire, Custos, who was known as Cortus, was a colleague of mine at Iacon. We worked together there until I was made into Optimus Prime. When Megatron began the Great War, Cortus had decided to fight alongside the autobots. He saved my life. From that day on, we called him Custos, which is, indeed, Latin for 'guardian'."

"How did you guys know these languages?"

Ratchet replied, blinking at Will.

"We had come here way before you might think we did. We've learned many languages over the years. Nevertheless, it is easy to download a language into our processors nowadays."

Will was awestruck. He had no idea about any of this, and he was lying if he said he didn't want to learn more. Will looked at Custos and remembered.

"You said you were conscious a lot of the time that your body was dead, right?"

Custos nodded, immediately getting defensive.

Kind of like someone he knew.

"Most of the time. What of it, bub?"

Will rolled his eyes but asked.

"You mind telling me what all those weapons were doing in the trunk?"

Custos glared at Will and snapped at him.

"Listen, glitch. I don't have to tell you a damn thing about what was with me and what wasn't. I don't care if you've been doing everything you can to treat (Y/n) right. My family is none of your concern."

Will widened his eyes and backed up, hands in the air.

"Hey, man. I'm just asking for government reasons. If you see it from my view: having that many guns and shit like that...it doesn't look good on a guy."

Custos replied.

"Dean Winchester is a great man. The greatest man I ever had the pleasure of being the Guardian of. He's done more things for the greater good of this world than you will ever know. Don't ever write him off like that in my presence again, bub, or it's the canon."

"Alright, that's enough."

(Y/n)'s voice spoke out. Custos perked up, and (Y/n) gave the transformer a look. Will asked.

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

"If it wasn't the dreams that would wake me up, it would have been your bickering. What are you two, children?!"

_**-READER POV-** _

Slamming the folder Will had onto the table beside me, I continued, looking at Will and Baby.

"We need to be focusing on finding my parents, not focusing on who has the most right to speak about what. I don't give a fuck if I have to do this by myself, because you both know that I will."

The room was quiet before Will apologized.

"You're right. I'm sorry, (Y/n). I just wanted to know."

"That makes two of us, Will. But fighting about it won't solve anything. And you-"

I pointed at Baby.

"Be nice."

Baby rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, tilting his helm at me.

"You really think it's that easy, sweetheart?"

"I'll make it easy for you."

Baby paused as I glared at him, and he huffed.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry."

I looked at Optimus, saying.

"Sorry about the kids, Optimus. They can be hard to keep in control sometimes."

Sensing the joke and the sarcasm, Optimus piped in, smiling slightly at me.

"There is no need to apologize. I went through the same thing with Bumblebee."

The two men gawked in offense, and I grinned at Optimus. Optimus declared.

"Autobots, let's help (Y/n) search for her creators."

Ironhide huffed, and I glanced at him.

"Aw, don't tell me you're still mad at me for calling you 'robodick'?"

Ironhide gave me an unamused look, saying.

"I'm offended that you couldn't do any better."

I was too in shock to say anything else. Growling, my pride hurt, I turned and opened the folder, arranging the papers. I looked at Will as he walked up to me.

"I want you to look at the surveillance video. Gather as much as you can about it. I'm going to figure out what is up with the weapons cache...though, I think it might mean a trip back to Texas if I don't find anything here."

Baby piped in.

"Your best bet would be Lebanon, Kansas, bub."

I turned, frowning.

"Lebanon? Why Lebanon?"

Baby shrugged.

"Might be best to try going back to your father's roots, I guess. I just think Lebanon would be your best bet."

I shrugged and turned, saying.

"Well, if you think so, then we can go."

Will hissed quietly at me, his eyes wide.

"What, just like that? You're going to take his words for that?"

"Will, he's the next big lead that we have. Not only that, but I'm trusting my gut this time."

I grabbed the report on me, waving it in Will's face before shoving it in the paper shredder.

"Remember: The government and I are not friends, and anything you have on me needs to get torn up or deleted. Got it?"

Will frowned and asked.

"What did you do that was so bad to where the government would snatch you up in a heartbeat if they found you?"

I gave William a look.

"Don't ask stupid questions."

Walking away, I was quick to find the weapons cache that Will was talking about. I was in awe. Shotguns, pistols, machetes, and a different assortment of weapons were laid onto the table. On a different section of the table, there was a jar of blood, a couple bags of salt, a couple other small baggies and the like. I was in awe. Why did my dad have this? I looked to see a whole bunch of different ID's, all with my fathers face on them, but with different names. What the fuck was going on? Why did he have these? There was one for FBI, Park Ranger, Homeland Security. How did he obtain these...or make these? I scratched my head, and Baby came up beside me, muttering softly.

"I know ya got some questions, kid. I can't answer all of them, but I can answer some of them."

"Baby, what the fuck is all of this? Why does my dad have all of this? What is going on?"

Baby just shook his head, crossing his arms.

"I can't tell ya that, bub. You have to find that out for yourself."

Biting my lip, I began to think. if my father was still alive, then he was going to get in a lot of trouble for having all of this stuff. However, he was apparently considered dead in the database. Had Will told anybody, yet? Looking at Baby, I made my decision.

"We're packing all of this up, and following the yellow brick road, Toto."

Baby grinned before transforming back into that wonderful chevy impala I knew. Baby popped the trunk, and I began to put the items back into the trunk. I asked.

"Am I going to have to take all of this out before every time you transform?"

"No. I got a way to move it. That compartment pops right out. Once we get to home base, we can pop that stuff out and whatever we might need, just pack it up for the road."

I nodded and mumbled to myself as I closed the trunk.

"Maybe I should invest in more duffels."

Getting into the drivers seat, I said, grabbing the wheel.

"One rule for the road."

"What's that?"

"I drive."

A chuckle came from within, and Baby said.

"More sleep for me."

Rolling my eyes, I drove out the base, William frowning as he watched. I hummed and admitted.

"It feels nice to be with you again, Baby."

The seat seemed to warm up, and Baby muttered quietly.

"Quit flattering yourself, kid."

Chuckling, I frowned before admitting.

"You're going to have to drive when we go to Kansas, though...I have no idea how to get there."

Baby replied as we rolled up the Winchester Automotive.

"I figured I would have to. I'm surprised you made it to Chicago by yourself."

I got out, gently smacking the hood.

"Hey, I may be seventeen, but that doesn't mean I don't know my way around."

Walking in, I grabbed what I needed, writing on the sign  _'On vacation! Be back soon!'_  before exiting once more. Sighing, I looked at Baby before muttering.

"Bilbo, we're going on an adventure."

"Would you stop?"

"No."

_**-WITH WILL-** _

"This new development will prove to be troublesome in the future, Captain."

Ironhide muttered as they watched the video tapes.

"What do you mean? Custos, or the fact that Dean is considered legally dead?"

Ironhide sneered.

"Both. Custos may be one of the best warriors I know, but giving his life to a human so fast like that...it's cowardice."

Will frowned before explaining.

"I don't think it's cowardly. Dean's dad just wanted his kids to be protected in ways that he couldn't. Custos was already in debt to him, so that was just the payment he was paying for John's help."

"John purchased him from a car dealer when he was dormant. How is that being in debt to him?"

Will shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe John saved him from being lonely?"

Ironhide was quiet, stunned into silence, before turning back to the screen. He declared.

"I am getting a face recognition for Dean Winchester from cameras in South Side Chicago."

Will stood up abruptly, his eyes wide as he stared at the bloody and dirty face of Dean Winchester.

"Oh my god."

_**-WITH READER-READER POV-** _

I sighed as I relaxed into the seat, Baby taking over for me. The music he had put on was low, the familiar tune of  _House of Broken Love_  weaving itself into my brain. My lips gently mouthed the words as I snuggled into the material of my fathers shirt. I asked.

"You don't think you would get caught if I laid down to sleep, do you?"

Baby hummed, replying.

"Depends on if I use my hologram or not."

"Hologram? You mean like a projected image?"

Baby revved the engine, whipping out from behind a slow driver, and beeping the horn angrily at them as he passed by to get in front of them.

"Yeah. It's a projected image of a human form. Most Cybertronians have the ability to mask a hologram from a human. For example, since I know what you look like, I can construct a 3D image of you to make it look like you are driving."

I was in awe. I had no idea that Cybertronians were so advanced. I hummed and replied, laying down.

"Well, you do that projecting thing, and I'm gonna catch some sleep. Don't road rage too hard. I don't want to get the cops on our trail."

"Don't worry, I got it under control. We'll be there in approximately Eleven hours, so get some shut-eye."

Without protest, I closed my eyes, and allowed myself to fall asleep to the sound of  _Dream On_  even though I was afraid of the dreams that were impending.

_Instead of the fire that I had felt before, it was cold. So undeniably cold. I was in some kind of field, and the trees surrounding me were leveled in a perfect circle. Turning, I was startled to see a grave, a cross seeming to stand guard over it. However, when a hand shot up out of it, I screamed, falling to my ass and crawling backwards. However, when I saw my father crawling out of it, I was horrified. What the fuck? Why was I seeing this? What was this? This wasn't real, Winchester. Wake up!_

_"You can't wake up, now. You're getting closer to the truth."_

_I spun to see my uncle Castiel, his blue eyes tired and wistful as he watched Dean crawl out of the grave. I whispered, grabbing onto his hand, finding comfort in the warmth he was emitting._

_"Cas, what is going on? Why am I here? Why am I being shown these things? Where are you? Please...please stop leaving my questions unanswered!"_

_Castiel caressed my head, his eyes softening. As he quieted down, the world around us morphed into a new area. Fields surrounded us again, however, I could see a road and some sort of structure built into the Earth. A staircase led to a doorway, but what I noticed was my father and uncle exiting from the building and getting into baby with bags on their shoulders. Sam seemed to be holding a strange book, and the symbol caught my eye. Castiel whispered._

_"I know you are confused. You are hurting inside, and I am...heartbroken...that I cannot give you the answers that you deserve. But you are getting closer to the truth with every step that you take. You will not understand it now, but in time, you will."_

_Kissing my forehead, Castiel reassured me._

_"I am always going to be with you, (Y/n). In fact, I have never left. Your eyes may not be able to see me, but that does not mean I am not there. Have faith."_

_I sniffled and shook my head, burying my head into his chest as I hold onto him as if he was my lifeline._

_"Cas, I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm doing this all for nothing...and I'm scared that I've lost you and Uncle Sam. God, I miss you all so much."_

_Castiel held me tight, seeming to choke up too. I was surprised, if I was honest. In all my years of living, whether in my dreams or while I was awake, I had never seen Castiel cry._

_"You will never lose me, en ho madariatza. I miss you as well. It pains me that I cannot be with you physically, but you must stay on your path. Trust in your instinct."_

_I whispered to Castiel._

_"Please...please allow me to stay with you just for a while longer."_

_Castiel looked conflicted before giving in. The world around us became dark before lighting up into my room back at the house in Texas. I sat down, Castiel following after, and I snuggled into his side, asking him._

_"Castiel, are you real? Is this real?"_

_"I am real...but this is a figment of your imagination."_

_"Will I remember any of this?"_

_Castiel paused before giving a quiet answer._

_"No."_

_I bit my lip to keep myself from crying, and I sniffled. I asked him, though not knowing what to expect._

_"Is Uncle Sam ok? How come you two disappeared?"_

_"Sam is alright, but just as distraught as you are. We are actively searching for Dean and Lisa as well."_

_I looked up at him and asked as he brushed a strand of my hair away._

_"Why won't he return my calls?"_

_Castiel bit his lip and replied._

_"It is complicated, but I believe he feels guilty. When the war in Chicago began, his first thought was not of you, but of your father. I guess the fact that he did not think of you is making him guilty, which is in turn making him distant."_

_I shook my head and muttered sadly._

_"he's an idiot anyway."_

_"I attest to that."_

_I involuntarily chuckled, and Castiel smiled. He kissed my temple once more before whispering, seeming pained as he did so._

_"I must leave, and you must awaken. You will not remember this dream, but I would still like to tell you that I love you and miss you. You are the only other person other than the Winchester brothers that makes me feel like an angel again."_

_I whispered to him, hugging him tightly._

_"You're the only one who ever made me feel truly human, Cas. I love you so much."_

_Castiel gently squeezed me before the world, and he, faded away._

The rumble of the car was gentle in my ears as my eyes fluttered open. Looking around, I noticed it was sunny outside, making wonder just how long I slept. Slowly sitting up, I wiped my eyes, confused to the moisture I felt. Was I crying in my sleep? I felt very...at peace, oddly enough. Like comfort had wrapped me up in a blanket and held me through the night. Happy that no dreams had visited me, Baby greeted me cheerfully.

"Morning, bub. Welcome to Kansas. We're just a minute away from our destination."

It was quiet for a moment before Baby admitted.

"You were crying in your sleep, even calling out to Cas once. Do...you want to talk about your dream?"

"So, I was crying? Strange."

Why did I cry? What did I dream about that made me cry? I answered.

"I don't remember what I dreamt about, honestly. I'm actually surprised by the fact that I was crying in my sleep. I woke up...oddly feeling at peace with myself."

Baby grunted, and I stayed quiet. We pulled onto a gravel road, and I blinked at a structure that seemed to be growing out of the Earth. Something about the place seemed to be oddly familiar to me, though I couldn't place my finger on it.

"What is that?"

"Our destination."

I made a face at the radio, before glancing back at the building. Baby continued as he pulled up to a staircase leading down to a door.

"It's an old bunker that was built around the 1930's. I think it was 1935? I don't know. I remember that it apparently took a long ass time to build though."

"Ok, but why are we here?"

"I don't know, go knock on the door and find out! I'm not gonna spoon-feed you everything, bub."

The door opened by itself, and I muttered as I got out, slamming the door shut.

"Bitch."

The door slammed open onto my butt, and I gasped, kicking it.

"Hey, watch it, Rust bucket!"

"Bub. Just because I'm your guardian doesn't mean I'm not against kicking your ass. Now go knock on the damn door."

I huffed before turning, walking down the steps. The closer I got to the door, the more anxious I became. Why was I here? Who was here? Were they friendly? If they weren't, what was I going to say? That my friend was having a slumber party and sent me to this address? Biting my lip, I knocked on the door as loud as I could, and waited, bracing myself. As I listened the best I could, I became aware of the sound of approaching footsteps. When the door opened, I was not expecting to get a gun to the face.

"(Y/n)?"

My eyes trailed up the barrel of the gun, up the arm and shoulder, up the neck, and to the face of the armed man to see my Uncle Sam. My breath caught in my throat, and my eyes widened. Was this real? Was I actually seeing my Uncle? I whispered as my eyes filled with tears.

"Uncle Sam?"

Sam's eyes lit up, and he immediately grabbed me, bringing me into a hug. I did not hesitate to hug him back, crying into his shirt as I held onto him. Sam was shaking, his own tears falling onto my shoulder, and he whispered.

"God, I'm so sorry I didn't call you back. I was just so scared and...and-"

I reared back, shaking my head as I struggled to form a sentence.

"Shut up! Just shut up, you stupid idiot! I don't even care. I'm just...I'm just so happy to know that you're alive and that you're ok. "

Sam laughed through the tears, and his smile made my heart soar. Wrapping me up in another hug, he kissed the top of my head, whispering.

"You don't know how happy I am to know the same about you."

Tugging me inside, he closed the door and asked as he walked me through the bunker.

"How did you find me?"

I paused. Could I tell him about Baby? Although, I was sure that Sam wouldn't appreciate knowing that Baby was a transformer at the moment. I replied.

"When I grabbed Dad's car, I searched it for anything that might help me get to him. I found a couple phones...and one of them had a text from you that was pretty recent. I traced it, and it led me here."

_'Nice job, (Y/n).'_

Sam widened his eyes and he asked.

"You did all of that? I'm impressed."

"Well, not exactly. I have a lot to tell you, Sam. But first, I really could go for some food and something to drink."

Sam nodded, his smile lighting up his face, and I followed him into the kitchen. As he made my food, I told him everything I had to tell him, excluding the dreams and Baby. By the time I was done, Sam had been quieted into a shock. His hazel eyes were trained onto me, and he whispered.

"You...you died?"

I bit my lip, looking down.

"Yeah. Will told me that my heart had stopped. Ratchet was able to detect it after the EMT did a couple rounds of CPR. I somehow survived something I shouldn't have. I don't know. I guess I got angels watching over me, or something."

Sam stared at me, a strange look in his eyes, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just, um...I just can't believe you survived something like that."

"You know us Winchesters. We can't stay dead. Dad apparently died like a hundred times."

Even though the joke was there, Sam didn't laugh. Feeling bad, I simply took a sip of my drink, and sighed. Noticing there was a person absent, I asked.

"Wait, where's Castiel? Please tell me he's ok."

Sam smiled and replied.

"Cas is ok. He's just off doing some business at the moment. Dean's disappearance has really gotten to him, so he's been doing all he can to figure out where he is."

I nodded and admitted.

"Knowing that the Autobots, Will, and his team are searching for Dad and Mom...it brings me comfort because I know that the more people we have, the better chance we have. Not only that, but the more grounds we cover."

Sam nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"I just...I still can't believe that you actually met the autobots. That's honestly the coolest thing ever. Is Ironhide really a stick in the mud, or were you being a pain in the ass as usual?"

We laughed, and I replied, poking Sam.

"He has his moments, but he's actually really cool."

Sam sighed. It was quiet, but Sam broke the silence by saying.

"(Y/n), I'm really sorry that I didn't try to find you or contact you."

I shook my head.

"Uncle Sam, it's ok. I promise. I understand."

I grabbed his hand, and he smiled softly at me.

"Dad means just as much to me as he means to you. I get it...but I have faith we're going to find him. I know how to."

Sam nodded before saying, trying to hold back his tears.

"I'm so happy you're here with me, (Y/n). I don't know how much longer I would have been able to go without you."

"Hey, no chick flick moments, Uncle Sam. Please. I promise you that I get it."

Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes, but he wiped his eyes. Standing up, he declared.

"I'm going to go call Cas to tell him about your arrival, alright? Dean's room is, er...was...room 11, just in case you didn't remember. So, if you want to sleep in there, you can."

I smiled in thanks, albeit confused by what he meant when he said I didn't remember, and Sam left. Standing up, I decided to explore, and walked into the library. Looking around, I was surprised to see all of the books, and the telescope in the back. There were a couple of books open on the table, and I looked them over, frowning when I found folklore. I had no idea Sam was into folklore. Spying a journal, I grabbed it, flipping it open. Immediately, my eyes widened as I read the diary entries of my grandfather. Sitting down, I flipped past the diary entries, becoming sick to my stomach as I began to read on.

_**-WITH SAM-** _

"Castiel, call me back. It's really important!"

Sam huffed as he hung up once more. He really didn't understand why Castiel wasn't answering any of his calls or prayers. Surely, Castiel would have sensed the urgency in his prayers, right? So, what was keeping him? The fluttering of wings made him sigh in relief, and he turned, meeting the gaze of the blue-eyed angel.

"I heard you the first ten times, Sam. I don't see why you need to repeatedly call to me."

Sam guffawed.

"Dude, this is super important!"

Castiel glared at Sam, the exhaustion in his eyes evident.

"What could possibly be more important than finding Dean?"

"Um, the fact that (Y/n) is in the bunker right now."

Castiel's eyes widened, and he blinked as it began to settle in. He whispered, the shock evident on his face.

"That...that's not possible. You're lying."

Sam was confused. What had gotten into Castiel?

"Cas, why would I lie about something like that? She is in there, right now. She got here about ten minutes ago. Cas, she's really here. She's really ok!"

Castiel looked down at the ground and mumbled.

"I..but I made sure to erase her memories."

Sam frowned.

"Cas, what do you mean by that?"

Castiel admitted as he glanced at the impala.

"I've been visiting her in her sleep...as dreams...giving her some comfort and guidance the best I could. However, while I am allowed to visit her, I'm not allowed to let her remember. There are much bigger things at work here, Sam. She has a destiny that must be reached, and I cannot interfere with it. Her coming here was supposed to never happen..."

Castiel bit his lip.

"Something has changed...something's been changing."

Sam grabbed Castiel's arm and warned.

"Castiel, if there's something you're not telling me, you need to."

"It's not that I'm choosing to not tell you, it's that I'm not allowed to. As I said: There are things at work here that are much bigger than me...than Heaven...than anything we've seen."

Castiel turned and began to walk into the bunker, muttering.

"I'm going to go see (Y/n) now. Hopefully, it will all become clear soon."

Sam, although weary, followed Castiel. As they walked to the kitchen, they were confused. However, as they turned, and glanced into the library, Sam's blood ran cold.

"Oh no."

They approached the library, but when they walked in, (Y/n) backed away, holding the journal in the air.

_**-READERS POV-** _

"What the fuck is this?!"

Sam held his hands in the air, as if trying to comfort me.

"(Y/n), I can explain-"

I slammed the journal onto the table, snapping.

"You know, there's a lot of things that I keep from you. I'm a teenager. I gotta have my teenage angst bullshit a secret. But this? What the fuck is this, Sam?"

Sam closed his eyes, sucking in a breath, and Castiel glanced at Sam. Castiel, becoming impatient with Sam's silence, admitted.

"It is your grandfathers journal of the supernatural."

"Exactly. Why the fuck did he create this. Why the fuck do you have this, and all of these books on the supernatural? First, the weapons cache I found in Baby, the different ID's...Dad's police report stating him as legally dead...the jars of blood and salt that I found...the strange symbols. You two better explain to me what the hell is going on, or I swear to god, I'll shoot you both myself."

Sam sighed, his shoulders slumping, and he admitted.

"Your dad and I...we hunt monsters...anything supernatural, we hunt it."

"What the fuck do you mean 'hunt' the supernatural? What the fuck are you, Buffy the Vampire Slayer? This stuff isn't real, Sam! None of this is real!"

Sam replied back.

"I wish I could say the same, but I can't. It really is all real. I can prove it to you."

Did I want him to? On one hand, I didn't, and on the other hand, I did. But if he proved it to me...what would I do?

"Oh yeah? And how the hell are you going to do that, Sam? Make the tooth fairy magically appear right before my eyes? I fucking doubt-"

My voice caught in my throat as Castiel's eyes glowed a brilliant blue, and the room lit up in a brilliant light. On the wall, I noticed something that made my blood run cold. Two shadows of wings, unfurling and gently swaying. The light disappeared, and I was frozen. Castiel looked down, almost looking ashamed, and I stumbled into a chair as I stared at him in awe and fear. Sam bit his lip and whispered.

"Your dad wanted to hide you from this life, and we did the best we could...but deep down, I knew we wouldn't be able to hide you from it forever. The Hunter's life will always find a way to you...no matter how far you run. Everything...all of the things that go bump in the night...it's real, and we hunt them. Well, I do. Dean didn't hunt as often when Lisa found out she was pregnant with you, and completely stopped when he moved to Texas. I'm sorry, (Y/n). We just wanted to protect you."

The memory of Will's lies to protect me ran through my head, and I yelled, slamming my hand down onto the table.

"Stop fucking doing that! Stop trying to protect me by lying to me! As a matter of fact, just stop protecting me in general. I fucking died once, Sam. I  _died_. You can't protect someone who can't be protected. Not only that, but you can't protect someone by lying to them. It doesn't fucking work."

Sam looked down, looking like a kicked puppy. While I felt ashamed for yelling at him, I was also tired of being lied to and getting treated like a baby. Biting my lip, I whispered as Castiel gave me a sad look.

"Sam, my dad could possibly be dead right now. Lies...Lies are the last thing I need right now."

Castiel asked sweetly.

"Is there anything I can do to ease your pain?"

I looked at him. What could he do? I didn't even know what he was nor the extent of what he could do.

"Depends. Mind telling me what the hell you are?"

Castiel straightened up, admitting.

"I am an Angel of the Lord."

My mouth unhinged, my eyes widening. Castiel was an angel?

"That would explain why technology isn't your best friend."

Sam grinned as Castiel huffed, playfully glaring at me, and I smiled softly at him. Cursing, I muttered.

"I seriously don't know how you two can't let me be mad at you two."

Standing up, I walked to Castiel and gave him a hug, his arms hesitantly wrapping around me. I murmured, glancing at Sam.

"No more lies, alright? Right now, we are all we have. We need to stick together, and lies aren't going to be the way to do it."

Sam nodded, and a group hug ensued. Baby crossed my mind, and I grimaced, backing out of the hug. I fidgeted my feet, saying.

"Speaking of which...there is something I need to admit to you guys as well."

Sam nodded and murmured.

"It's ok, you can tell us anything."

"Um, well...Baby is actually a transformer..."

"Oh...wait,  _what_?"

_**-WITH WILL-** _

Will growled and slammed the phone onto the floor.

"Why the fuck is she not answering? I've called her over thirty times!"

Epps theorized, shrugging.

"She might have silenced her phone, Will. I'm sure there's an explanation as to why she isn't answering her phone."

Will glared at Epps.

"Epps, her phone would have lit up or something. There's no reason why she shouldn't have her phone on her, especially when I could have potential information about her parents."

Sam Witwicky walked in, holding up the girl's phone.

"Um, I think I know why she isn't picking up."

William's jaw jutted out as he breathed out in anger.

"That girl...I'm going to rip her a new one when she gets back."

Sam paled, handing the phone to Will. Will pocketed the phone, and Ironhide offered.

"Perhaps, a com link could be established with Custos?"

Will nodded, muttering.

"That should be our best bet. This is really important, and if he is the person we need to tell, then that is who we should tell."

Ironhide nodded before bringing a digit to his helm, saying.

"Custos, do you copy? Custos, I repeat. Do you copy?"

_**-WITH BABY-** _

Custos was startled out of his recharge at the sound of Ironhide's voice, the com link automatically connecting.

"What? What's so important that ya gotta wake me from recharge, bub?"

Ironhide scoffed, muttering.

_"You can't stop being lazy for one klik..."_

Custos huffed, rubbing the tires against the ground.

"Lazy? I'm not being lazy. I'm doing something, and that something is nothing. Now, what is it?"

Ironhide growled before taking a calming breath. He informed.

_"Captain Lennox has found information on the potential status of Dean Winchester and Lisa Braeden."_

Custos perked up, and replied.

"That so, eh? Well? What's the news, bub?"

_"It appears that Dean Winchester was able to escape through South Side Chicago. Although, his current location is unclear, we have reason to believe that his current status is alive."_

Custos was shocked. His old friends son was alive? His spark was filled with happiness, but then Custos realized that Ironhide had not mentioned Lisa.

"What about Lisa, Ironhide? What about the kid's mom?"

Ironhide was quiet before replying.

_"She is presumed to be offline."_

Custos's spark dropped. How was he supposed to break this to (Y/n)? She was going to be heart broken.

"Frag...'Hide, how do I tell the kid her mother is dead?"

_"I don't know...but I send my regards. Ironhide out."_

The com link went dead, and Custos could not help but wish that for just a moment, he could cry. The pain in his spark was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Even though he did not know Lisa, the thought of (Y/n) not having one of her creators in her life anymore pained him. Sighing, he decided to go back into recharge, hoping that a night of sleep would ease the pain in his spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Also, to clear up confusion: I know that in the prologue, Dean and (Y/n) lived with Sam at the bunker. However, I thought it would be interesting to have her forget about the bunker. Maybe Castiel made her forget...or....maybe an outside force did? MWHAHAHAHA. Don't worry, the matter of her forgetting about the bunker will be addressed and explained next chapter!
> 
> lmao, anyway, I hope that cleared some of that up for y'all. Cheers!


	10. Wretched Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought I was skipping dark of the moon. turns out I had it all in order all along. lmfao amazing how reality works out for me. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! Also: I lied. the readers' memory thing won't be explained until next chapter. sorry about that lmao.

Green eyes fluttered open as he slowly woke up from sleep, his body sore and bones aching. Looking around, the man noticed immediately that he was not in a motel nor at his home. His surroundings were very unfamiliar to him, and he was sure that the strangely colored dirt on his shirt wasn't actually dirt. The pounding in his head caused him to wince, and the man wondered to himself.

_'Where am I?'_

Looking around, he deemed it to be some sort of basement. Although, there were strange markings that he had never seen before written all along the walls. Was this some sort of supernatural prison cell? Why would he be in something like this, if it was? The door swung open, and a man in a business suit walked in, smirking.

"It's good to see that you're awake, Dean Winchester. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

**_-READER POV-_ **

Groaning, I threw my hands up in the air, exclaiming.

"Sam, you're seriously blowing this way out of proportion. We've known Baby for so long, and we talk about her...er, him...as if he was a real person anyway. I don't see why Baby being a transformer is so bad."

Sam rubbed his face in exasperation, hissing quietly as to not let Baby hear him.

"Are you  _serious_  right now? Listen to yourself. Baby is a transformer. _A living robot._  Why can't I freak out about this, when there is plenty to be freaked out about?"

I rolled my eyes and whisper-yelled back at him, poking him in the chest.

"It's fine to be freaked out about it, Sam. You're just being dramatic! So, Baby is a transformer. Who cares! That just means that we have a better chance of finding Dad because of the technology that Baby has that we don't!"

Sam pursed his lips and ran a hand through his hair, pacing back and forth. Castiel was silent, staring at us two. He took a breath before saying.

"As much as this unsettles me, (Y/n) is right. If Baby is as technologically advanced as she says he is, then we  _do_  have a higher chance of finding Dean."

Sam stared at the two of us before his shoulders slumped, his breath leaving him with a defeated sigh.

"Fine, fine. I just don't know how this ends well in any way. Dean is going to lose his shit when he finds out, you know that, right?"

I bit my lip and shrugged, looking at Sam as I supposed.

"I don't know. Dad gets hyped up about the strangest things. I think Baby being a sentient being will make all of his wildest dreams come true."

Sam's face paled as an image crossed his mind, and I punched his arm in realization, muttering.

"You're an imbecile."

Rubbing his arm, Sam pouted slightly, grabbing his duffel bag before following me into the garage, Baby turning to look at us. He gave us a deadpan look, asking.

"You guys done talking shit, or do I have enough time to recharge?"

I scoffed.

"We weren't talking shit about you. Don't flatter yourself like that."

Rolling his glowing green optics, Baby just shook his head.

"Whatever you say, bub. Are we ready to go? The faster we leave, the better. Dean is somewhere out there, and we're losing time with every shit-talk session you three have."

Glaring at Baby, I grabbed my duffel, watching as he transformed back into his alt mode. As I walked to the trunk, I spied Sam, and couldn't help but chuckle. His jaw was unhinged, mouth wide open with awe.

"Close your mouth, Sam. You're going to catch flies."

Putting my stuff in the trunk, I waited as Sam put his in as well, and grabbed the keys. Sitting in the drivers seat, Sam frowned at me.

"You're driving?"

I grinned while nodding.

"I always drive unless I ask Baby too."

Sam just shrugged as he got in, Castiel sitting in the back. Castiel asked.

"Where to, now?"

Baby answered as he pulled out of the garage.

"We now go back to Chicago. Captain Lennox has some new intel."

I perked up.

"He does? He didn't call me, though..."

My eyes widened as I realized that I had forgotten my phone back at N.E.S.T.

_'Wow, you know, having your phone during times like these is kind of important, fuckface.'_

God, I'm an idiot. Baby explained.

"Ironhide informed me. I believe it would be best for us to talk to him face-to-face."

At Baby's tone of voice, I had become suspicious. Sam, oblivious to my suspicion, asked.

"Do we even have clearance to go into N.E.S.T?"

"You should since you're with me. You're going to be put under protection, though. Meaning, you're probably not going to be allowed to leave until Will knows that we are no longer targets of the Decepticons."

Although, now that I thought about it...I was too tied-in with them to be safe anymore. However, Sam and Castiel had a chance...they hadn't been seen with me. Baby, seeming to sense my distress, simply suggested.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, bub. I'll slip some tunes on for you."

Biting my lip, I nodded before laying my head against the window, my eyes fluttering closed as the day began to die.

_I was beginning to become tired of the dreams. However, I noticed it was with those thirteen shadows again from the first dream I had. They were clearer, however. I noticed they had the shapes of transformers, and were surrounding me. Their voices seemed to echo around me, bouncing off of the walls of the universe._

_"With every step that you take, you get closer to your destiny. Do not let fear sway your from your path. There is much that you do not know...but you are young. You will learn."_

_I frowned, crossing my arms as I stared up at the tallest one._

_"What do you mean by that? Just because I'm young doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm doing. I got this in the ropes, guys. The creepy dreams aren't needed."_

_I sensed amusement in the air, and a voice simply replied._

_"The Stars have chosen you. It is He, the Lord of Light, who gives you guidance. We are support."_

_I blinked. Was that supposed to be a joke? Who the hell was 'the Lord of Light'?_

_"You guys and your cryptic messages...at least tell me this: is my father alive?"_

_"In due time, (Y/n)."_

_Sighing, I sat down on the rock, my hands holding the sides of my head. The dream began to fade away, but not before I sensed an air of...yearning within the air._

I sighed as I adjusted in my seat, my eyes fluttering open. Looking around, I noticed that we were just pulling into the bay of N.E.S.T. Sam was too captivated by Optimus to say good morning, but Baby, having noticed my movement, greeted me.

"Morning, bub. You woke up right on time."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

Sam looked at me, asking in disbelief.

"You've been hanging out with these guys?"

I glared at Sam.

"Oh, yeah. Good morning to you too, Sam. Glad you had a great sleep too, Sam. Thanks for asking, Sam."

Sam gave me a look of 'really?' before glancing back in front of him. Castiel murmured.

"It is quite shocking...but if they have not harmed (Y/n), then I suppose that we can trust them."

I nodded in confirmation. Getting out, I greeted the Autobots that had transformed.

"Hey, y'all."

Bumblebee waved at me while Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus nodded. Optimus greeted.

"It is great to see that you are back safely."

I nodded, replying.

"I was surprised that it was a smooth ride, but with Baby there to protect me, I didn't really have any doubt. He's been good to me so far."

I smiled and Optimus chuckled before his eyes strayed to Sam and Castiel. I introduced.

"Optimus, these are my uncles. Uncle Sam and Castiel."

Ironhide perked up, turning to look at Sam and Cas, and Optimus greeted, bowing his head.

"I am Optimus Prime. It is a pleasure to meet the kin of (Y/n) Winchester."

Sam whistled lowly, replying.

"Wow, I...I, um...this is really cool. I mean...it's a pleasure to meet you too!"

Castiel simply squinted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Castiel isn't that good at greeting people, but I'm sure that he thinks the same. Come on, let's stop bothering Prime and go find Will."

Optimus offered, turning his head in the direction of Will's office.

"You might find him in his office. He was in there just a moment ago."

"Thank you, Optimus!"

"You're welcome. You may come to me if you need anything else."

I paused, my dream flashing through my head.

_'It is He, the Lord of Light, who gives you guidance.'_

Biting my lip, I asked.

"I...I actually do have a question."

Optimus perked up, and Sam blinked at me, his eyebrow furrowing as he waited for me to ask.

"You may ask me your question."

Taking a deep breath, I asked.

"Who is the Lord of Light?"

Ratchet seemed to choke, and Optimus frowned.

"Where did you hear that?"

I paled and admitted.

"I..I had a dream...and that was said in my dream. I thought you might know what it meant.."

Ratchet muttered.

"I haven't heard Him described like that in years."

I glanced at Ratchet.

_'Him?'_

Optimus explained.

"The Lord of Light is another name for our creator-god, Primus."

I felt my breath leave my body. Optimus, sensing my shock, asked me.

"You said that you dreamed of this name being said?"

I nodded, and Optimus opened his mouth to speak. However, he was interrupted by Will, who had come out of his office.

"(Y/n)! You're back!"

Becoming distracted, I turned to look at Will and nodded.

"Yeah. I just got back...I was talking to Optimus just now, but was about to find you. Baby said that you got a new lead."

Will nodded, giving an apologetic look to Optimus as he pulled me away to his office.

"I did, and it's really important. You might need to sit down for this."

William turned, but when he spied Sam, he paused.

"Hey, who's this?"

"This is my Uncle Sam, Will."

Will's eyes widened at me before looking to Sam. Will straightened up before holding a hand out to Sam.

"Wow, it's really great to meet you."

Sam shook his hand, nodding.

"As to you. Thank you for taking care of my niece. I really appreciate it, and I'm sure Dean would as well."

Will's cheeks dusted pink from Sam's words, and he smiled at me, ruffling my hair.

"What can I say? She kind grows on you after awhile."

"Hey! I'm standing right here, jackass."

"Oh, I know."

I grumbled, crossing my arms. Spying Castiel, who was taking everything in, I poked Will before gesturing to him.

"That's Cas."

"The  _not_  technological uncle?"

"Right."

Sam rolled his eyes before calling to Cas, who simply looked over before sauntering over to us. Will nodded at Castiel before informing us all.

"I found a really important lead on your father. It's the most reliable one we have so far."

Perking up, I asked.

"What is it?"

Will walked to his computer, bringing up a video. Clicking play, I frowned as I watched the video. In the area the video was in, there was smoke and dust all around. People were running through, whether running down the sidewalks or roads. In the background, I could see transformers fighting, and my eye caught a flash of flannel. Flannel that I knew too well. I gasped as my father's face came into view. His eyes looked wild, looking all around as he looked for a way to go. His face was ridden with blood, dirt, and soot, looking as if he had just tumbled out of a burning building. When he spied the fighting robots, he wasted no time in following the small crowd of people, running as fast as he could down the street. When the video cut, I was in tears, my mouth covered with my hands. I looked at Will, and Will said.

"This is the most compelling lead we have. It's not a yes or no...but it definitely gives us more reason to believe that your father is alive."

I shot up out of my seat, pointing to the screen.

"What about my mom? My mom wasn't on there. My mom wasn't with him, Will."

Will's face became solemn, and I knew. I knew in an instant. Will said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"A report from one of the morticians at one of the funeral homes came in...came in confirming Lisa Braeden dead...I'm sorry."

I whispered, tears falling down my face.

"You're lying...She can't be dead...she was with him in the first video tape, Will..."

Will's own eyes were filled with tears as he handed me a piece of paper. I sobbed out when I realized that it was a death certificate. Which, in fact, was my mothers. Sam's arms came around me, his voice sad and broken.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry."

I cried out, falling to my knees, Sam falling with me. Will gave me a broken look, not knowing what to do, and I simply cried, holding the paper to my chest.

_**-WITH THE AUTOBOTS-** _

Epps winced as (Y/n)'s crying bled through the walls of Will's office, his own heart breaking for her. The Autobots had paused in their movements, not daring to even speak as the broken cries filled the compound. No one moved. No one dared to make a sound. Not even Sam Witwicky, whose heart yearned to comfort his new friend. Ironhide was silent, his optics closed, and Epps whispered, his voice almost inaudible.

_"Pie Iesu Domine, dona eis requiem."_

Ironhide looked over, searching the wide web for the translation of what Epps had said. When Ironhide found it, his optics closed slightly, his spark filling with sorrow for (Y/n).

_"Lord, have mercy, Jesus blest. Grant them all Your Light and Rest."_

 

_**-TIMESKIP-READERS POV-** _

My eyes fluttered open, and I noticed I was warm. Looking around, I noticed I was laying down, and an arm was thrown over my waist. Recognizing it as Sam's arm, I gently picked it up, placing it on his own side. Sitting up, I stretched, wondering when I fell asleep. My shoulders slumped in remembrance. I had cried myself to sleep in Sam's arms. He must have laid us down afterwards. Looking up, Will was at his desk, going through paperwork, and Castiel was nowhere to be seen. Standing up, the noise caught Will's attention, and he smiled softly at me.

"Hey."

I pursed my lips before replying back to him quietly.

"Hey."

Will informed, leaning back in his seat.

"We had lunch about half an hour ago, but I think we might have leftovers. If you're hungry, I can get you some."

I shook my head. Biting my lip, my heart began to ache again, and I sighed. Looking at Will, I walked over to him before sitting in his lap, hugging him tightly. Will stiffened for a second before hugging me back, his arms tight.

"I know, sweetheart."

I whispered, my eyes filling with tears.

"She was with him, Will. I don't...I don't know what went wrong."

Will gently ran his fingers through my hair, whispering.

"I don't know either...but I know that you're going to get through this. You're a strong, young woman, (Y/n)."

I admitted, saying into his shoulder.

"I don't want to be strong, Will. I'm so tired."

Will's arms tightened around me, and he whispered once more.

"Then I'll be strong for you. You can lean on me, (Y/n). It's ok to be weak...and to show weakness and vulnerability to others. I've got you, baby girl. I've got you."

I quietly sobbed into his shoulder, holding onto him as if he was my life-line. I guess that in this moment, he was.

"I told you once that I was going to fill in for Dean the best that I could, and I'll be damned if I don't do the best damn job that I can. I'm not going to let you mourn alone. I may have not known her...but I know how much she meant to you. She's your mom, after all."

Will pulled back, gently wiping my tears. I looked him in the eyes as he said.

"If I could bring her back to life, I would...but I'm not god, no matter how much I wish I could be right now. But I promise you this: I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here, right by your side...no matter what comes. You're...you're my daughter, as weird as that sounds. I'm not going to lose you, and you're not going to lose me. Not anytime soon."

I shook my head, whispering.

"I get it...I get what you're saying. Like I said: Never lose that righteous fire that burns within you, William Lennox. Don't ever change."

"I wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart."

We hugged, and William whispered sweetly.

"I love you, (Y/n)."

I wistfully smiled, replying back.

"Love you too, idiot."

In a sense, I did love William. He had become my father-figure, the one who guided me and protected me, and kept me happy and in good health. He had done what only one other man in the world did, and that was give me a family, even if it was full of autonomous robotic organisms and people trained for war. He had become the alternate version of Dean Winchester, and I was completely ok with it. Getting up, I wiped my eyes and mumbled.

"I'm going to go find Baby. I need some me-time...and to go find Castiel."

Will chuckled and replied, poking my side.

"Don't be gone too long. I might miss you."

"Oh, please. If you miss me while I'm gone for only like fifteen minutes, then you have issues."

I walked out without another word.

**_-WITH WILL-_ **

Will watched after (Y/n), watching as her form disappeared behind the door, and shook his head, chuckling lowly. Turning back to his desk, his began to sift through his paperwork, looking through upcoming missions and whatnot. Sam's voice startled him, causing his head to shoot up.

"You really care about her, don't you."

It was more of a statement than a question, but William nodded nonetheless.

"Of course I do. (Y/n) has shown me something that I've never seen before."

Sam quirked his eyebrow up, asking.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"What it truly means to not let your trauma define you, and to instead rise and grow from it."

Sam's eyes widened, his jaw slightly unhinging. If Sam was honest, it was one of the nicest things he had ever heard anybody say about his niece. Nevertheless, one of the truest, as well. Looking down at his lap, Sam replied quietly.

"(Y/n) was never one to allow herself to give in during the hard times. It's not who she is...and it's never been, even when she was young."

Sam looked at Will, admitting.

"But...the only reason she survives is because there is someone to survive for. Whether it's herself, her dad, hell, even you. She died in a car crash, and yet she came back...do you know who she came back for?"

Will was quiet, unable to answer. Sam answered for him.

"She came back for you. You are her anchor right now, Will. You're the one she is surviving for. Even if Dean is alive, she's going to survive for you, as well as him, now that she knows that he is alive. You mean as much to her as Dean does now."

Will was in awe. If he was honest, he hadn't thought about it like that. Sam admitted, shrugging.

"Her father is the same way. Dean always fought for someone...always did the best he could for someone...always survived for someone else. Though, the only difference between him and (Y/n) is that he never kept himself in mind. It was always about the other person."

Sam looked up at Will and asked.

"Promise me something?"

Will nodded.

"Of course."

"Protect her with your life...and survive for her like she survives for you. Until we find Dean...you're her father...do what you gotta to protect her, ok?"

Will was teary-eyed. How could someone who barely knew him entrust him with so much? The fact that the brother of the father of (Y/n) Winchester was saying this to him...it made a weight on his shoulders climb on, though it was comfortable. Because for (Y/n), he would hold the world on his shoulders if he had too.

"I promise."

Sam smiled a bit before getting up, putting a hand on Will's shoulder, patting it before walking out. With Will being left to his own devices, he couldn't help but cry.

_**-WITH READER-READER POV-** _

As I walked out to the Bay, I could see that Baby had transformed, sitting back against the wall. His optics were closed, arms crossed. The Autobots were all currently working on different things, Optimus analyzing street cameras. Ratchet seemed to be working on some kind of medical stuff, and Ironhide was working on his weapons. Bumblebee was entertaining Sam Witwicky, and I sighed. They all seemed to be distracting themselves, and I felt like I was the reason to blame. A hand on my shoulder made me jump, and Uncle Sam came into my view.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Uncle Sam shook his head.

"No. I'm a light sleeper. I woke up when the door opened."

I nodded and turned back to the autobots. I frowned when I noticed that Castiel was still nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Castiel?"

Uncle Sam whispered into my ear.

"He's doing business up in heaven."

I mouthed an 'oh' before scratching the back of my neck. Looking at Sam, who was still being annoyed by Bumblebee, I pointed him out.

"See that kid over there?"

Uncle Sam nodded and I replied.

"His name is Sam, too. He's really sweet...and his car turned out to be a transformer."

Uncle Sam hummed, his eyebrows shooting up.

"That's pretty neat."

I chuckled, rolling my eyes before walking over to Sam. Bumblebee, having noticed my presence, perked up and announced it by saying.

_"Pretty woman walking down the street!"_

Sam turned, and I waved at him, greeting.

"Hey, Sam. Hey, Bee."

Bee chirped, and Sam nodded.

"Hey, (Y/n). How, um..how are you feeling?"

I smiled softly, replying.

"I'm feeling ok. Numb, if I'm honest."

Sam's eyes softened, and he replied.

"I'm sorry, (Y/n). I'm not the best at this stuff, but if there's something I can do...just let me know, alright?"

I nodded, smiling at him. Bumblebee replied, tilting his head at me.

_"Same goes for...me...as well...honey."_

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Ugh, you two are sweeter than I can handle. Anyway, I wanted to introduce you to someone."

Sam glanced at my uncle, and I smiled.

"Sam, this is my uncle, Sam. Uncle Sam, meet Sam."

Uncle Sam chuckled as I did, and Sam awkwardly held a hand out.

"It's nice to meet you. (Y/n)'s spoken a lot about you."

"Good things, I hope."

Sam shrugged, and I gasped.

"Hey, I never talk shit about my Uncle! Only when he deserves it."

Uncle Sam gave me a face, and I snickered. Bumblebee chuckled, and Optimus called.

"(Y/n), I believe I might have found an explanation to your fathers disappearance."

Whipping around, I jogged to him, and he held a digit to his helm, his optics projecting the image of a street. The autobots, Sam, Uncle Sam, and Baby crowded around Optimus as he showed the video.

"It appears that another human took your father into custody."

I gawked. Why would they take my father? I watched as a vehicle pulled up beside my father, the back door opening. Two men jumped out, grabbing my father, and shoved him into the vehicle before speeding away. However, I noticed something strange about one of the men.

"Optimus, can you pause on that guys face? The one on the left?"

Optimus did as asked, and paused. The guy was looking directly at the camera, but there was something strange about his eyes. Uncle Sam asked.

"Do you think you could zoom in, and maybe clear up the image, if you can?"

"I can try."

Optimus did as he was asked, and I gawked when I looked at the image. The man in the image had eyes as black as night, no whites in his eyes visible. Ratchet murmured to himself.

"I have never seen anything like this before."

Uncle Sam had stiffened, and I wondered if this had to do with the supernatural stuff he had told me about. Looking back at the image, I declared.

"Figuring out where that vehicle went is going to be our best bet of getting my dad back. So, let's try to track that vehicle via security footage. I think Uncle Sam wouldn't mind running the plate."

Uncle Sam blinked at me before nodding, his face serious. Will's voice startled me, his eyes trained onto the image of the man with the black eyes.

"That's not just me, is it? That guy has black eyes, right? I'm seeing that correctly?"

Baby muttered in disgust as he stared the image down.

"It ain't just you, bub. It's all real."

Will shook his head.

"Maybe they're contacts to try and sway facial recognition. Dumb, but creepy."

Uncle Sam muttered to himself.

"I doubt it. I'm going to start researching."

Nodding, Sam left to go grab his computer, and I simply stared at the image of the black eyed man. Will shook his head, muttering.

"This is the creepiest thing I've seen in a long time."

"I don't know, have you ever looked into a mirror before?"

Will glared at me while a snicker came from Sam. Will gave the boy a look, muttering.

"Watch it, you two. I'm not opposed to hanging you up by your ankles."

"I'd like to see you try."

I replied. Will huffed before turning.

"I'm going to go help your uncle. Don't you cause any trouble."

"I will!"

Will put a finger in the air as he walked.

"I mean it! I'll ground you!"

"Your authority only goes as far as the blood!"

Will pouted at me before walking back into his office. Shaking his head, Sam asked.

"Is it always this way between you two?"

I nodded, shrugging.

"He's just sensitive, is all."

Sam laughed lightly, and I offered.

"I'm going to ask Optimus about some stuff. You want to accompany me?"

Sam's cheeks dusted pink, and he nodded.

"Sure! Any fling-I mean thing! Anything is fun with you! I mean, not like a romantic thing or anything. Just like friends! Cause we're friends. Friends are cool. Right, Bee? Right."

Ducking his head, Sam began to stomp up the stairs to the platform level with Optimus's face, and I couldn't help but cackle.

"Gee, Sam! Buy me a drink first!"

"Shut up!"

_**-NO ONES POV-** _

"You really think these guys are going to give you what you want?"

His voice was hoarse, his body painful from the beatings he had received. Spitting blood, Dean glared at the man in front of him, the mans eyes occasionally gleaming a sickening black.

"It's not about choice, Dean. It's about power and dominance."

The demon walked around Dean slowly, saying.

"The Decepticons have a clear vision: to restore their race, and to restore their home to the great empire that it once was. Doesn't that sound familiar?"

Dean didn't want to admit it, but it did sound familiar. A little  _too_  familiar. The demon chuckled.

"We demons could help them with that. We don't need oxygen to survive. We are adaptable. We are made for survival."

"You were just a side project Lucifer got bored of. Don't flatter yourself."

Dean snapped, glaring at the Leviathan. The demon winced in faux pain.

"Oh, Dean, now don't be like that. Lucifer created us to be like this for a reason. He just got scared after a while."

The demon grinned maniacally as he sharpened a knife.

"And he had every right to be. We would have devoured him too, hadn't it been for him letting us out to roam free, and to play with whoever we wanted."

Dean rolled his eyes. What an ego. Though, Dean was curious.

"What role do these ' _Decepticons_ ' play in the elaborate plan of yours to take over the world?"

He chuckled as he closed in on Dean, Dean snarling at the demon as he brought the knife to Dean's face.

"They're the pawns in the chess board. With every move that they make, we become closer to our goal. When the Second Great War begins, we will be able to move in behind the scenes. We will help fight the Autobots, and when we win, we'll kill them all."

Dean snarled out.

"You're sick."

"No, this is ingenuity. This is the beginning of a new era, Dean! Embrace it! You just might be the face of the new revolution after our victory."

"Why keep me locked up?"

The Demon chuckled, trailing the knife along Dean's lips.

"Because seeing you so helpless, Dean Winchester, is one of my favorite things."

Dean glared at the Demon as it laughed, wincing and trying not to make a sound as it cut into his skin. With every cut, the demon spoke.

"We'll cut that little tattoo from your skin, and then take your body."

He sliced into Dean's thigh, causing Dean to growl in pain.

"We'll keep you awake, though, just so you can enjoy the show! Cause I know you're gonna want to see it when we slaughter your little brother, Sammy. The screams he'd give. Oh, it sends shivers down my spine just thinking about it."

The demon chuckled before adding.

"Oh, and we can't forget about our little angel friend, Castiel. Ripping his wings from his body will be a fun time. The look on his face would be priceless."

Dean was snarling, trying to keep his cool, but when the demon opened his mouth again, Dean wasn't able to hold back.

"And, as always, we save the best for last: your little princess of a daughter. See, I'll personally make sure you're awake for that one. I can see it. Her facial expression as she believes her own father is cutting her up into little pieces. The poor thing. She's gonna be so traumatized before she even gets to hell."

"You touch one hair on my daughters body, and I'll fucking kill you. I'll fucking kill you all. Do you understand me? I'll make it the slowest and most painful thing you ever fucking felt."

The demon laughed.

"Boy, I'm sure it's nothing Hell hasn't done before!"

Dean said, low and dangerous as the knife dragged across his skin once more.

"No, it'll be worse. Much worse, that I promise you."

Growing tired, the demon put the knife down on the table in the far left. He grinned at Dean, saying.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you attempt that."

He laughed while walking out of the door, his laughter carrying through and echoing all around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	11. Complications and Unwanted Developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after writing this, I realized that I had messed up the timeline. So, if you remember the conversation between Megatron and the Fallen in the last chapter, I moved that to here. Just so I could abide by the timeline lmao Sorry about that, guys. But to be fair, I did write that at like....two in the morning lmfao

_**-SAM WINCHESTER'S POV-** _

Papers were strewn all about the conference table, notes written on each page about the video surveillance tape and the like. Sam was deep in thought, frozen as he stared at the black-eyed demon that seemed to stare right through the video camera and at him. He was confused, worried, and most of all, undoubtedly pissed off. Why would demons take Dean? Granted, it was Dean, but why would they show up to take him during the battle between the Autobots and Decepticons? Obviously, people wouldn't be paying attention to them, but the timing was too convenient for Sam's liking.

Rewinding the tape, Sam watched it once more, his chest tightening with a protective anger as he watched Dean get shoved into the van. His face was a mixture of shock, anger, and something else Sam couldn't quite recognize. Was it fear? Pain? Shutting his laptop, Sam sighed, rubbing his face. Deep down, he knew he needed to get onto getting what he had found to Will, but how is he going to keep the demon thing a secret? Tell him that the guy the demon was possessing had some sort of fixation to colored contacts? Although, it would seem plausible to a man who had no idea of the things that lurked at night.

A knocking on the door caught his attention, and William walked in, his brown eyes hopeful.

"Did you find anything?"

Sam perked up and arranged his papers, replying.

"Yeah, I did. So get this: The van was registered to a Michael Moore. When I looked him up in the system, this came up."

Sam handed the paper to Will, and Will read it to himself out loud.

"Junior Programmer with a degree in computing...has a history of violent and severe mood swings, and he grew up in an upper-class neighborhood with his mother. Apparently, his father left when he was young...and he had a fixation on colored-contacts."

Will handed the paper back, asking.

"Ok, so we have a psychopath with a sad past. Why do you think he nabbed Dean?"

Sam bit his lip before shrugging.

"Well, most psychopaths don't usually have a way they choose their victims. They just victimize whoever catches their eye. I think that maybe Michael snapped, and Dean was there at the wrong location at the wrong time."

Will hummed before glancing to the other papers.

"Well, what about the accomplices? Did you find anything on who they might be?"

"No. There isn't a clear frame with their faces on it. Michael's was the only one that thought to look around."

Will cursed before declaring, walking out.

"I'll make sure to have the guys run the plate and search for the vehicle. Good work, Sam!"

Sam huffed before running a hand through his hair. At least he bought the contact thing...but how was he going to explain this all to (Y/n)? She didn't know everything just yet, and Sam frankly didn't want to include her in the life any more than she already was. Even just telling her was bad. Sighing, Sam's shoulders slumped before he jolted at the sound of Castiel's voice, his knee hitting the table.

"Sam, I have news."

"Jesus, Castiel..."

Sam took a calming breath before leaning towards Castiel, his eyes expectant.

"What did you find out?"

Castiel looked down as he said.

"I did some digging around, and it appears that this was no random kidnapping."

"What do you mean by that?"

Castiel looked up and answered.

"One of the demons I interrogated told me that there was a plan...a plan for a new future. I presume that the demons are planning to try and take over once more, but are going to use Dean in the process."

Sam sat back in his seat, eyes wide and mouth slightly unhinged. How would Dean be used within their revolution?  _Entertainment_? Sam looked up at Castiel.

"Did you manage to find out where he is?"

Castiel shook his head.

"All the demon said was that he was in a place  _The Lord of Light_  cannot see. It's vague, but I'm searching for every possible place that might mean."

Lord of Light...didn't Optimus say that was their creator-god, Primus? Sam blinked before saying quietly.

"I...I think I might know where Dean is...come on, we need to see Optimus."

Castiel nodded before following Sam as he walked out of the conference room.

_**-READER POV-** _

Optimus was staring down at me with his glowing blue optics, interest written on his face.

"You say that you have been having strange dreams? What, may I ask, is in those dreams?"

I fidgeted with my hair, replying.

"Well, the first dream I had, I saw these huge transformers. At least, I think that's what they were. There was thirteen of them...and they keep telling me about a destiny and to not 'stray from your path'. I don't know why I'm having them, or why they are sending me these dreams...I've dreamed of them twice now."

Optimus hummed, but Sam's eyes widened at me. He asked me, staring me down.

"Do you remember where you were in your dream?"

"Yeah, I was in this like...desert, or something."

Optimus said suddenly, giving me a concerned look.

"It would appear that the Primes are guiding you, (Y/n)."

Baby frowned deeply as Ratchet mumbled.

"Great. Just what we needed."

I glared at Ratchet, but he was too busy messing with some trinkets to notice. Baby asked, a graveness and anger in his voice that I didn't like.

"Prime, why would the whole Dynasty of Primes be guiding (Y/n)? There's gotta be more to it than because she needs to find her father."

Optimus looked distraught as he shook his head.

"I do not know, but if we continue to analyze these...premonitions, maybe we can decipher the reason they have decided to guide her."

I frowned as another moment in one of my dreams seemed to poke my brain.

"One of them said that Primus chose me...but why would he choose me? I'm not anybody important. I'm just a kid trying to find her dad."

Optimus hummed, deep in thought, before asking me.

"I do not know why. What else have you seen?"

I looked down as I scraped my brain to remember, and shook my head.

"I remember a war being waged in the desert...you were fighting some jet, and I was hearing my parents voices...and right before the dream ended, I heard my dad say  _'You know how to find us. Follow your heart, (Y/n). Trust them.'_ "

Optimus frowned deeply as he muttered.

"Megatron...(Y/n), if what you are saying is true...then it would seem the Primes have foreseen a fate that lies within your hands."

I shook my head, exclaiming.

"But Optimus, I'm just a kid! I don't want to go out and save the world, I want to save my dad!"

Optimus looked pained, but thankfully, Uncle Sam and Castiel walked up to us, greeting us.

"Hey, is everything ok?"

I growled, glaring at Uncle Sam.

"No, I'm apparently the catalyst to the end of the world. What do you want?"

Uncle Sam gave me a worried look before saying slowly.

"We had some questions for Optimus. I think I know where Dean is...but I need to make sure that my assumption is correct."

"Have at it."

I waved my hand before sitting down, pouting. Sam Witwicky gave me a sad look before sitting down beside me, staring up at my Uncle as he asked.

"One of the...people...Castiel interrogated said something about a location where ' _The Lord of Light_ ' can't see. From what I remember, you said the name Lord of Light was just an alias for your god, Primus, right?"

"That would be correct."

Uncle Sam nodded before asking.

"You guys came from a planet...Cybertron, right?"

Optimus frowned, shaking his head.

"Yes, but Primus  _is_  Cybertron. If Dean was in a place Primus couldn't see, it wouldn't be there."

Baby looked up before asking Optimus.

"What about Unicron? Primus and Unicron may share a link, but that doesn't mean Primus would be able to detect anything that is  _within_  Unicron."

Optimus became alarmed, replying.

"That...that does make sense."

I stood up, asking as I frowned.

"Wait, who the  _fuck_  is Unicron? What would he want with my Dad?"

Optimus turned back to me and explained.

"Unicron is the brother of Primus. He is a very corrupt being, and seeks to destroy Primus and his creations."

Ironhide piped in, his optics downcast.

"The only issue with that is finding Unicron. If the femmes father is within Unicron, then there is no hope of finding him."

"No, we will be able to find her father. We must trust that Primus knows what he is doing."

"That old bag is supposed to be in an  _eons-long sleep_ , Prime. I doubt he even has a clue what's going on."

Baby replied, becoming frustrated. Optimus frowned as he turned to Baby.

"That doesn't mean that he is not  _aware_."

Baby growled before glaring at Prime.

"Prime, you are my friend...but if Dean Winchester loses his life, I will never forgive you."

Baby then transformed, driving off, and I was left in awe and shock. I murmured, placing a hand on the plating on Optimus's arm.

"Optimus, please don't mind him. Baby is...most likely under a lot of stress right now."

Optimus gave me an appreciative look before he sighed, placing a digit to his helm.

"Thank you, but he is right. If my theory is wrong, it could very well mean the end of your creators' life...and it will be my fault."

I bit my lip as Optimus turned away and to the screen, beginning to run more scans.

"I will begin more scans for this vehicle to track where it has gone."

Looking down, I bit my lip before brushing past the boys, annoyed and upset. Walking outside, I looked both ways before shoving my hands into my pockets and walking down the street. Why did my dad have to be caught in the middle of this? If what Ironhide said is true...was it really a fruitless fight that I was fighting? The dreams continued to tell me to follow my instinct, but what if it was wrong? Running a hand through my hair, I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I had wandered into a park, the place vacant of people. Suddenly, a surge of rage filled me, and I couldn't help but scream as I punched the tree beside me.

_"Son of a bitch!"_

I kicked the ground, angered, but mostly confused. My chest heaving, I sat down onto a nearby swing. Allowing myself to calm down, I glanced at my busted hand, cuts on my knuckles bleeding. However, I didn't even care anymore. My eyes began to sting, and I bit my lip. First my mother...and now my father? What did I do to deserve this fate? I sobbed quietly, my head hanging down as I covered my face with my hands. What else was there that I could do? Feeling lost, I collapsed to the ground, holding my head between my hands as I let it fall between my knees.

Why couldn't life be normal? Why couldn't I be back home in Texas, laughing with my mother and eating pie with my dad, complaining about the Texan heat...finishing off a glass of lemonade. Why couldn't I have my family back?

A honking caught my attention, and I looked up, seeing Baby slowly rolling up. His voice met my ears, his tone quiet.

"You alright, bub?"

"Do I fucking  _look ok_  to you?"

I snapped, glaring at him. He was quiet, and I instantly felt bad. I whispered, turning away.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I'm just...I'm so lost on what to do. My dad could be anywhere right now, and I just...I just want to go  _home_."

I began to cry again, holding my knees to my chest as I did so. What was even home anymore? Was it the auto shop? Was it at N.E.S.T? Was it in the arms of my father? Or the house back in Texas? Baby sighed and whispered.

"I'm sorry, bub. I wish there was more that I could do for you, but I don't know where to even start either. Optimus...he's gonna do the best he can."

Finding comfort within his words, I nodded slowly before getting up, Baby saying.

"Come on, kid. Let's get you back and cleaned up."

Climbing into the front seat, I curled up against the window, a numbness blooming within my chest. It was like my chest had caved in, hollowing out and leaving nothing but an empty cage of bone and dead muscle. Baby was silent as we rolled back to N.E.S.T, sinking down into my seat when people and Autobots alike looked at me. When Baby came to a stop, I jumped out, immediately walking towards a quiet and dark part of the facility. In my heart, I wanted to be alone...I wanted to just forget about everything...and wait for it all to end. However, deep down, I knew that I wasn't going to be able to. Whatever was guiding me, whether the Primes or Primus himself, wasn't going to let me sit on the sidelines. I was in the middle of this damn war, and I was going to have to fight it whether I liked it or not.

And I definitely didn't like it.

As I slid down the wall, hugging my knees to my chest, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. Even in the back of my mind, even behind closed eyes, I could still see my father. His green eyes staring on at me, expecting...waiting. It made me shake my head and open my eyes, trying to shake the images. A hand on my shoulder made me gasp, and Sam Witwicky jumped himself.

"God, sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you!"

I glanced up at him, furrowing my brow as I pursed my lips. Sam's eyes widened slightly before he cleared his throat, sitting down beside me. Curious, I waited for what he was going to say, refusing to look at him. As if sensing that I was listening, Sam said quietly.

"I know what if feels like, (Y/n). I don't know how it feels to lose a parent...but I know what the weight of responsibility feels like. I know...I know it's a road that you can't go down alone, or it'll kill you."

Sam's hand carefully rest itself on my hand, and I glanced at him as he smiled softly.

"You're a strong person, (Y/n)...but I know that you can't do this alone. You can talk to me, you know that, right?"

I stared at him before sighing, laying my head on my arm. I replied.

"I just...I don't know what to do. I'm lost. My dad is out there, but it's like the universe is trying to steer me from him."

Sam was quiet as he thought, and he offered.

"Maybe you'll find him along the way?"

It was plausible. There was, indeed, a possibility of me finding my father on my 'journey to my destiny', but Ironhide had made it seem like it would be downright impossible to get close to him. That is, if he was truly inside this Unicron guy.

"But Ironhide made it seem like it would be impossible. Hell, even Baby said something along the lines of that. How can I know for sure that this isn't for nothing?"

Sam shook his head, his brown eyes trained on me like a hawk.

"Even if you come up empty, I think the most important thing is that you at least tried."

I gazed at him before sighing, muttering.

"I don't want to save the world, Sam. I don't want to do what you did. I don't want to be the person who determines which side wins. I just...I just want my dad back..I just want to go home."

Tears stung my eyes, and Sam sighed sadly.

"I know. All of this is still freaking me out, honestly, but..but if I was in your shoes, I would do what I think is right. I mean, if I had to, I would fight. I would fight until the very end because that's what is being asked of me."

I blinked and bit my lip, looking away.

"There's nothing I can think of that ensures that this ends well."

Sam countered.

"But at least you would have tried, right?"

I glanced at Sam before my shoulders slumped in defeat. Sam's argument was very valid. The most important thing about this whole ordeal would have been the fact that I at least tried. For months, I sat on my ass in my auto shop, wallowing in my self-pity as I mourned for my parents. Obviously, it didn't do me good. After doing something...results started to show up. Plus, my father would appreciate me at least  _trying_...right? I nodded finally.

"Yeah...Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sam smiled at me, and I hesitantly held his hand back, whispering.

"Thank you, you know...for putting up with my bullshit."

Sam chuckled and nudged my shoulder with his.

"Bullshit or not, you're still my friend."

Sam was quiet before he added quietly.

"You don't have to hide behind that tough girl act with me, okay? I know how hard it is right now for you, and I hate that I can't help you any more than I already am, but you always have a friend in me."

I laid my head on his shoulder, thanking him quietly.

"Thank you, Sam...but this tough girl is who I am. It's just that everybody has a breaking point."

Sam chuckled as he laid his head against mine, and I closed my eyes, feeling the stress, anxiety, and fear slowly disperse from within me. Even though I had Will, my uncles, Epps, and Baby...I was glad that I had a human friend that could empathize with me. The calming atmosphere was broken when Sam's phone began to ring, and he groaned before grabbing it, flipping it open.

"Yeah...what? No, no...I'll be right there."

Hanging up, Sam informed me as he stood up. Sam suddenly jolted as if remembering something. Pulling my phone from his back pocket, he held it out for me.

"I..was holding onto this for you. I found it on one the tables next to Bee's station and decided to hold it for you...you know, just so no one would steal it, or something.

Taking the phone from his hand, Sam smiled before declaring.

"I have to go back to campus, but my number is in your phone. If you need me, just text me, okay?"

I frowned, looking up at him as I asked.

"Wait, how is your number in my phone? I don't remember putting it in."

Sam's cheeks turned pink as he stuttered, falling back into that awkward boy he was.

"W-Well, I, um...I put in it when you were gone. For emergency purposes! Or like, just to talk, if you want to. Cause...cause talking is cool!"

I snickered and rubbed my face.

"Sam, get out."

Sam's head ducked as he turned, saying.

"Right, sorry. See you later, (Y/n)."

"Don't run into any Decepticon strangers."

Sam's head spun, his eyes glaring at me, and I shrugged, smiling at him. Sam rolled his eyes before disappearing around the corner, and I relaxed once more. Alone with my thoughts again, I couldn't help but think about Sam. He had been nothing but nice to me, and yet, I still found it hard to completely trust him. Opening up to him just now...it had come so naturally to me, despite the hesitance I had felt beforehand. What was it about Sam that made me feel so...at ease? Was it because we had so much in common? Was it because he continuously reassured me that it would be ok...and that he would be there for me when I needed him? I shook my head, running a hand through my hair.

I found it hard to want to trust Sam completely. Even though he was sincere with his words, everyone I ever needed ended up leaving me at some point. My uncles, my parents...hell, even my grandpa Bobby. What made Sam any different? I chewed on my nail as I became anxious again. There were so many things about Sam that made me inclined to trust him. His jokes, his sincerity, and his compassion...Sam's willingness to help me find my father. It was so strange to find someone who was legitimately good.

Sure, William was good, and so was Epps, but they had become father-figures to me...not a friend that I could confide in like Sam, who was my age and in the same boat as me. Biting my lip, I laid my head against my arms again and allowed the silence to calm my racing heart down. Footsteps caught my attention, and I immediately became alert, staring down the corridor and the corner. A shadow was cast against the wall, and I frowned deeply as I silently moved farther into the boiler room, hiding behind a couple pipes to conceal and camouflage myself in the darkness.

Why was I getting so worked up? Was it because of the alarm bells ringing within my head, and a chilling electricity running down my spine? As the person rounded the corner, I held my breath, noting it was one of the soldiers of nest...someone I did not recognize. He was walking with purpose, as if he had a mission, and I noticed that he was trying to be quiet. What was this guy doing? When he got into the boiler room, he paused, sniffing the air and glancing around. His eyes washed over to my area, and I froze. He stared at the darkness I was cloaked within, as if thinking, before shaking his head, walking away. When I rendered the area clear, I took a deep breath. What the fuck was that?

Silently coming out of my hiding spot, I silently walked out, my heart racing, and I got the sudden feeling something was behind me. Turning, I widened my eyes when I spied the man, his fist coming down upon my face, black spots entering my vision as I fell. His feet approached my eyes, and I looked up at him, his eyes flicking black. He smirked and whispered, the man's fingers brushing hair out of my eyes.

"Sh, go to sleep, (Y/n). You'll see your father soon."

_**-SAM WINCHESTER POV-** _

His senses were telling him something was wrong, but Sam couldn't figure out what. Castiel was staring at Sam, as if sensing his worry, and asked.

"You're worried. What is on your mind?"

"Where is (Y/n)?"

Sam didn't mean to sound so demanding, but his muscles were tense, the back of his mind screaming at him to check up on (Y/n). Castiel frowned before replying.

"She went to the boiler room to calm down...why do you ask?"

"Something's wrong. We need to get there, now."

Castiel blinked before nodding, pulling Sam along before flying them to the boiler room. Sam was startled to see a soldier of N.E.S.T standing over (Y/n), her body lying upon the floor in a crumpled heap. The man paused his chanting, turning to look back at Sam and Castiel, and his eyes flicked black.

 _Demon_.

Sam immediately grabbed his gun, but Castiel had already flung himself forward, his eyes and outstretched hand glowing brightly as they slammed against the demon's face, a glow emitting from the demon's eyes and mouth before he crumpled as well. Sam widened his eyes in shock, not having expected Castiel to act so quickly, but Sam shook his head before running over to (Y/n), who was knocked out. Sam glanced at Castiel as Castiel gently put his hand upon her forehead.

"She's alright. The demon wasn't able to finish his spell, so she'll be alright."

Sam sighed in relief. Though, he instantly became worried.

"What the hell was he chanting?"

Castiel shook his head, frowning deeply.

"I believe it was a brainwashing spell...though, I don't feel anything has changed with (Y/n)."

"He was still chanting...do you think he tried anything else?"

Castiel paused, closing his eyes for a moment, before muttering.

"I can sense traces of a fate manipulation spell...and a temporary sleeping spell as well...I can counteract the effects of both, and any beginning effects of the brainwashing spell, by cleansing her soul."

Sam nodded, and Castiel murmured.

"I'm going to need water...a bath, preferably."

Sam cursed. Where the hell were they going to find a bath? Maybe the place (Y/n) had been staying at might have one. Grabbing her phone, Sam slipped it into his pocket before picking the girl up. Sam declared.

"We're going to where she was staying. You know where that is, right?"

Castiel nodded, and teleported the two of them into Winchester Automotive. Sam gawked, not realizing that this was what (Y/n) had been calling home for the past couple of months, before shaking his head. Jogging to the huge basin that was in the back of the room, he placed (Y/n) upon the ground before running the water, plugging the drain. Castiel appeared, handing a cross to Sam, and Sam nodded before blessing the water, dropping the rosary in.

" _Exorcizo te, creatura aquae. In nomine dei patris omnipotentis et in virtute spiritus sancti._ Amen _._ "

Castiel took his trench coat off, as well as his suit jacket, and rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows. Gently picking up the girl, Castiel placed her inside the water, humming quietly. Sam recognized the language to be Enochian and bit his lip as he watched. Castiel's eyes began to glow blue as he dipped her beneath the water, as if he was baptizing her. When she came up, (Y/n) started to scream, her skin smoking...as if she was possessed. Sam's eyes widened, and Castiel struggled to hold her within the water.

"Sam! Hold her down!"

"What's happening?"

Castiel replied as Sam began helping him, holding her within the water.

"The spells...they're slowly being exorcised from her. Since they were cast by a demon, the spells were demonic in nature. The spells are being cleansed."

After a moment, the smoking stopped, and (Y/n) calmed down, panting in pain. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around, muttering.

"What...what the fuck happened?"

Castiel answered.

"You were attacked by a demon, and he cast some spells on you. I had to cleanse them from you before they did any damage upon you."

(Y/n) stared at Castiel before asking as he picked her up out of the water, Sam wrapping a towel around her shoulders.

"Why? Why did he come at me like that?"

Sam frowned as he said.

"I don't know...but we're going to get to the bottom of it. In the meanwhile, you're going to need to be careful...and start carrying around a spray bottle of holy water. At least, for now."

Nodding, (Y/n) shivered before asking quietly.

"How did you find me...did you use your angel stuff?"

Castiel chuckled as she ducked her head, running a hand through her soaking hair.

"Yes, I did. It was the fastest way that I would have been able to find you. Since you do not have the Enochian sigils imprinted onto you, finding you was easy."

"Enochian sigils? What are those?"

Castiel glanced at Sam, and Sam shifted from one foot to the other.

"We'll teach you about all of this sometime, alright? For now, let's get you dried off and back to N.E.S.T."

Castiel nodded, and snapped his fingers, the water from (Y/n)'s body gone. She was startled, grabbing her dry hair and then whipping her wide eyes to Castiel. Sam couldn't help but chuckle as (Y/n) declared.

"Be my angelic blow-dryer, Castiel."

Castiel frowned before shaking his head, smiling slightly.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, (Y/n)."

She pouted before he snapped his fingers once more, the three of them arriving in Will's office. (Y/n), not used to Castiel's flying, stumbled as she held onto Sam for support, snapping.

"Geez, Cas! Warn someone before zapping them, would you?"

Castiel gave an apologetic wince.

"My apologies. I'm used to teleporting with Sam and Dean so much that I forgot you have never experienced it before."

Sam grinned as (Y/n) grumbled. Before anybody could move, a ringing within Sam's pocket sounded, and (Y/n) recognized it to be her phone.

_**-READER POV-** _

Taking my phone from Sam, I answered the call with a tired voice, asking.

"Hello?"

_"(Y/n), I need your help."_

Hearing the young Witwicky's distraught voice, I frowned and asked.

"What's wrong?"

Sam stumbled over his words before finally getting a sentence out.

_"I...I'm seeing some really weird stuff ok? Like, cybertronian shit. Look, I don't know who else to talk to about this. Can you come over? Please?"_

Frowning deeply, I replied.

"I'll be there in a moment. You're still at the college, right?"

_"Yes. God, I'm sorry, but please hurry."_

I nodded, walking inside.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Yes, please. I'm freaking out."

"Alright, alright. Calm down. I'm getting into Baby right now, alright? We're leaving right now.

Hanging up, I tapped the hood.

"We're going to Bee's location. Sam needs our help."

Baby grumbled as he moved his tires against the ground, as if stretching. Uncle Sam and Castiel asked, concern in their eyes.

"Is everything ok? Are you even sure you want to leave? You literally just got healed from being cursed."

I glared at my uncle.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Uncle Sam."

Getting in, Baby took off, his tires screeching within the night. As we drove, I couldn't help but shake my leg. Baby asked.

"What's the deal with Witwicky?"

"He's hallucinating. I don't know. I'm gonna find out."

Baby hummed in thought, revving the engine as he went faster, whipping through the night-time traffic. As we arrived at the college campus, Sam was pacing back and forth in front of Bee's alt mode, biting his fingers. When he heard the Impala's engine, he perked up before sighing in relief. As Baby parked, I got out, Sam running to my side of the vehicle. Grabbing my hand, he began to drag me into the campus.

"Thank god. I need to show you this."

"Whoah, hey, slow your roll for a minute, Witwicky. What the fuck is going on?"

"I..I can't explain it. I have to show you."

Arriving at his dorm room, Sam slammed the door open before pulling me in. I stumbled slightly, becoming annoyed with his pushiness, and Sam grabbed a piece of paper.

"I was at a party, ok? And..and I started to see these symbols...like..like visions, or something."

Sam began to write the symbols at a high speed, his body convulsing and eyes fluttering as he did so. I became alarmed, eyes widening as he started to speak nonsense, and I turned him towards me. Once he was turned to me, I slapped him as hard as I could.

"Snap out of it, Vision Kid!"

Sam gasped before holding his hands out in front of him. 

"Don't freak out."

"I'm gonna freak out after....whatever the fuck that just was."

Sam blinked before his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh no...see! That's what happened!"

I gave him a concerned look and asked.

"Ok, so...let's think back. Did you do anything that might have caused this?"

Sam shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"No, I don't know what's going on."

The door suddenly opened, and a boy walked in, hissing.

"What the fuck was that-Oh, I didn't know you were trying to get laid, dude! She's a score!"

I growled before asking.

"Who the fuck you calling a 'score', you fucking prick?"

"Fiesty too! Man, you really landed the jackpot!"

Sam began to freak out, and I snarled.

"You're about to land a jackpot if you say one more word?"

"Really? Dude, Sam...you gotta pull one for the team."

Glaring at Sam, I reared my fist back before punching the kid in the face. The boy spun and dropped, and Sam gasped.

"Oh my god, (Y/n)! You...you can't just punch people!"

"Why not? He was being a goddamn asshole!"

Sam rubbed his face before dragging the kid into the room and shutting the door.

"He's my roommate...and his name is Leo."

"Well, Leo, my dear, is a fucking jackass."

Sam winced and muttered.

"I tried to get a different room, I promise."

Shaking my head, I replied.

"I'll keep him quiet. Every time he wakes up...I'll knock him right back out. Problem solved."

"No! No, we are not resorting to violence no matter how much we want to! We need to...we need to focus on the issue at hand."

Grumbling about him being a party pooper, I sat down on Sam's bed, crossing my arms.

"Alright, so what do you want to do?"

Sam stumbled around the room as he hid the symbols, muttering to himself before taking a deep breath and turning to me.

"I don't know. I...I really don't know what to do. This has completely freaked me out."

Biting my lip, I shrugged.

"I mean, I can stay with you for the night? Watch you to make sure you don't go crazy on me during the night?"

Sam's eyes widened and he asked, tilting his head.

"Wait, like here? Like in here? Stay with me...like-"

"-I'm not sleeping with you, Sam. Jesus Christ, get a grip."

He blushed and shook his head, waving his hands.

"That's not what I was saying! I mean, it kind of was, but not like that! I mean, having you in my bed would be weird! Not that you're weird, I mean I'm weird."

Sam stopped, smacking his face with his palm, and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"Sam, do me a favor: Shut up."

Sam nodded, humming.

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Settling myself onto the floor, I ordered.

"It's like ten, and I'm pretty sure you have class in the morning. So, get your ass to bed. I'll watch over you, ok?"

Sam bit his lip and nodded, slipping onto the mattress.

"Thank you, (Y/n)."

"Shut up."

I paused before grinning at him.

"You're welcome, kid. Now seriously; go to sleep before I make you."

Sam huffed before turning over, muttering about me being bossy. Grabbing my phone, I sent a text to my Uncle.

_'I'm over at Sam's dorm. I'm going to stay with him through the night, and make sure the hallucinations don't come back. Gonna get to the bottom of it soon.'_

_'Please, be careful, alright? If this is something supernatural, let me know the moment you know.'_

_'I will. Goodnight.'_

_'Goodnight, sweetheart.'_

Sighing, I let my head fall back against the wall, and Leo groaned, looking up. His eyes washed over to me, and he asked.

"Whoa, you're still here, babe? Let me guess, Sam didn't pass your tests?"

Snarling, I glared at the boy, tensing as I got ready for another uppercut if he kept talking.

"You keep talking, and I'll make sure you never pass any 'tests' in your fucking lifetime. Shut the fuck up before I put your ass to sleep again."

Sam piped up.

"I'd do what she says, Leo. She's a woman of her word."

Leo's eyes widened before he ducked, jumping into this bed and muttering to himself. However, I wasn't able to hear him. I guess it was for the best that I didn't. When both boys began to snore, I began to doze, my head falling to rest against the wall. Strangely enough, I began to have my own vision.

_The place that I was in was dark, but I could make out the bodies of the primes, all seeming to be crowding around something. The distinct smell of sandstone met my nose, and I wondered if I was in a desert area. As I ducked beneath one of their arms as they moved, I glanced at the one in the middle, his hand open and holding something. They didn't seem to notice my presence, and I briefly wondered if this was a memory. As I walked towards the one with his outstretched hand, I moved up onto my tip-toes to get a closer look. However, the one holding the object spun his gaze to me, and I gasped before a flash of light crossed my eyes._

_When the flash disappeared, I was in a different location. This time, I seemed to be in a building, the walls looking suspiciously like N.E.S.T's. In the middle of the room was a cylindrical tube, a...shard of something within the glass confinements. Strangely, I felt a pull to the shard. As I stepped towards the glass tube, cracks appeared onto the tube before it shattered, frightening me. Standing still for a moment, I glanced down at the glass before looking at the shard. As if it called to me, I walked to it, and hesitantly held my hand up to it. Biting my lip, I grabbed it, holding it within my palm._

_However, after doing so, the shard began to melt within my hand. Pain erupted through my whole arm as the melted metal began to seep into my skin, causing an iridescent blue to show up within my veins. Gasping, I screamed, trying to get the metal off before anymore seeped in. My effort was futile, however, as the rest of the liquid seeped into my body, and I collapsed, the pain overwhelming. What was happening? Why was this happening to me? What was going on? As I convulsed on the floor, I glanced into the shiny steel of the tube that shard was being held in, and was greeted with glowing blue eyes. Screaming, I covered my eyes._

Gasping, I jolted awake, panting in fear. Looking around, I noticed I was still in Sam's room. Glancing at the clock on Leo's desk, I read it to be 3:10 am, and sucked in as much air as I could. Calming my racing heart, I leaned forward, running a hand through my hair. Whatever that dream was...it was really unpleasant, and I was deeply unsettled. Sam shifted, and I glanced at him, hoping my freak-out session hadn't awakened him. Turning over, Sam simply began to snore again, and I deeply sighed.

Whatever that dream was...it definitely did not seem good. If that was something the Primes had forseen...then I was definitely going to have to avoid going down any road that involved me touching...whatever the fuck that was. What was even happening to me in the dream? It was like I was being infected with something...like a  _disease_. Shaking my head, I leaned back against the wall and rubbed my eyes. There was no way I was going to sleep again tonight. glancing down at my phone, I began to play some games until the sun rose again.

**_-NO ONES POV-_ **

Far in the stars, in the dying planet of Cybertron, Red eyes watched carefully as his apprentice took care of the hatchlings, trying to keep the creations alive. However, with a dying planet, how could they ever hope to survive? After Megatron's failure to retrieve the Cube, his hopes of building an army were thwarted, and he was reduced to using archaic ways of creating. However, knowing that there was one method the universe offered him, it was only a matter of gaining his own strength in order to retrieve it.

Perhaps he could rely on his newly resurrected disciple Megatron to retrieve the Matrix, the Boy, and as well as the Ancestor of All Spirits. With the power the Ancestor possessed, and the knowledge within the child's mind, he could use the combination of both knowledge and power to create a new army that could rival the power of Unicron and Primus combined.

Yes. He would wield both the Matrix and the Ancestor of All Spirits, as well as the knowledge of the Cube, to show his brothers that he was the true wielder of both the Matrix and the Ancestor. He would make Cybertron a mighty empire once again. Megatron greeted him, saying wistfully.

"My master, I have failed you on Earth. The Allspark is destroyed, and without it, our race will perish."

The Elder Decepticon simply hummed.

"You have  _much_  to learn, my disciple. The Cube was merely a vessel. Its power, its knowledge, can never be destroyed. It can only  _transform_."

Megatron's optics frowned slightly.

"How is that possible?"

The Fallen answered.

"It has been absorbed by the human child. The key to saving our race now lies within his mind."

Megatron growled.

"Well, then let me strip the flesh from his very body!"

"And you will, my apprentice, in time. For millennia, I have  _dreamed_  my return to that  _wretched planet,_  where I too was betrayed by the Primes I called my  _brothers_. Only a prime can defeat me, and now, only  _one_  remains."

Megatron stated, connecting the dots quickly.

" _Optimus_ ; He protects the boy."

"Then the boy will lead us to him, and revenge will be ours."

"Yes..."

The Fallen added, however.

"But it is not only the boy that will help us save our race."

Megatron blinked, asking.

"What else is there?"

The Fallen's eyes glowed brighter with desire as he answered menacingly.

"The Ancestor of All Spirits."

"Primus?"

The Fallen shook his head.

"No, my disciple. His power personified. With the power the Ancestor possesses, not only would we be able to restore our race, but we would be able to restore Cybertron as well. We would begin a new era of reign, and revenge would be ours."

Megatron was in awe. In his years of living, he had never heard of such a thing before. Although, he had never been one to read much.

"I still have much to learn about this Ancestor."

"And I will teach you, my apprentice."

Megatron nodded, and Starscream flew in, praising.

"The Fallen shall rise again, and the Ancestor of All Spirits will be no more!"

The Fallen chuckled, appreciative of Starscreams hails, and The Fallen began to speak of the history of the Ancestor.


	12. On The Road Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fun omg. Although, trying to write this scene for scene is definitely proving to be a challenge. I have a feeling this book is gonna get pretty long! I hope you're enjoying this, though :D Now, with the plot expanding into the actual movie, it's time to delve deeper within the tresses of the story <3

At the sound of an alarm clock, I jolted, glancing at Sam as he stirred. Stretching, Sam's eyes fluttered open slightly, glancing around before laying on me. Taking his alarm clock, I clicked ' _snooze_ ' before setting it back on his bedside desk. Sam rubbed his eyes, mumbling tiredly.

"G'morning, (Y/n)."

"Morning, kid. How'd you sleep?"

Sam stretched once more before sitting up, yawning.

"Surprisingly well. What about you?"

_The melted metal began to seep into my skin, causing an iridescent blue to show up within my veins._

"I slept well...woke up earlier than your alarm, it seems."

Sam nodded before yawning once more before glancing at Leo. Sam asked me, giving me a curious yet worried look.

"You didn't...knock him out while I was sleeping, did you?"

"No, but I wanted to."

Sam shook his head, rubbing his face. I asked.

"What classes do you have today?"

Sam glanced up as he thought.

"Astronomy, Math, and I believe psychology?"

Nodding, I yawned, shaking my head.

"Sounds awful."

Sam chuckled before clearing his throat awkwardly.

"I'm...gonna get changed. Um, don't kill Leo if he wakes up."

"Sure I can't? It'd end our misery."

Sam gave me a stern look, shaking his head.

"We don't kill people."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I crossed my arms.

"You're no fun."

Grabbing clothes, Sam gave me one last look before disappearing into the small bathroom. Just at that moment, Leo began to stir, his snores quieting. Groaning inwardly, I stood up and stretched. After a moment, Sam came out, and Leo asked groggily.

"Whoa, you're still here?"

I turned, raising my eyebrow up at Leo before shaking my head.

"I've been here all night. Don't you remember, jackass? Or did I hit you so hard, I gave you short-term memory loss?"

Sam snickered and Leo whined.

"You're so mean to me! What have I done to you?"

"Objectified me, bitch."

Sam grabbed my hand, declaring with an exasperated sigh.

"We're leaving, Leo!"

"No, wait! Don't leave me, dude!"

As we left, Sam ran a hand through his hair, obviously already stressed out. I raised my eyebrow up at Sam, smirking.

"What, it's only been five minutes, and you're already stressed out?"

I laughed as Sam whined, looking back at me as he guided me through the hall.

"It's too early for this, (Y/n)!"

I chuckled, causing Sam to huff and tug me along to his astronomy class. My smile fell when I realized he was still holding my hand, but said nothing. In a strange way, the warmth of his hand comforted me, silencing me into a tranquil mood. As we stepped into the classroom, Sam was quick to find us seats, sitting us down. When I realized he hadn't let go of my hand, I leaned towards him and whispered.

"Hold my hand any longer, and I might think you have the hots for me, Sammy."

Shooting his hand from mine like lightning, Sam's face turned beet red, hissing into my ear.

"I have attention deficit. I don't know what I'm doing half the time. Give me a break!"

I snickered, replying.

"Right. Sure you do. Also: I'm pretty sure me being in this class is illegal. I'm not even going here."

Sam blinked before asking me as the professor walked in.

"When does that ever stop you, exactly?"

"Pft, never."

The professor began his lecture loudly, causing me to glance his way.

"Space; Time."

Loudly, the professor bit into his apple before allowing it to fall.

"Gravity."

As the apple fell, I watched as one of the girls sitting in the front row grabbed it. Feeling disgusted, I shook my head when the professor looked at her and asked.

"Finish that for me."

He then continued.

"We're going on a journey together, you and I, today. All you eager, nubile, young minds on the very cusp of adulthood."

The class laughed, but I didn't find the statement funny.

"And I shall be your consort, your guide, your chaperone into the heart of darkness."

Glancing at Sam, I noticed his eyes were beginning to flutter just slightly before he became startled, glancing at his hand. Frowning deeply, I watched him as the professor introduced the class.

"Welcome to Astronomy 101."

The professor chuckled before asking.

"For what do we know about the stars?"

As the professor continued, Sam began to have another fit, opening his book and flipping through the pages. Leo glanced at him before glancing at me, and I shook my head as if to say 'shut up, don't say a word.'

"Virgo-the virgin. Orion, the great hunter-"

Faster and faster Sam began to flip through the pages, and I became alarmed, hoping that no-one was going to notice his fit.

"-These are no mere twinkling diamonds for lovely maidens to wish upon."

The sound of the rapidly flipping pages became loud enough for the students in front and behind us to hear, and as they looked back, I snarled at them.

"Mind your fucking business, boy."

The brunette was wise enough to look away in time.

"No, they are diamond filled with a throbbing, savage and hemped-up energy. Behold the work of Albert Einstein, a professor once like moi. Energy, in its mass temp-"

Suddenly, Sam slammed the book closed and raised his hand, causing me to jolt and hiss at him as Leo did.

"What are you doing?"

As the professor noticed Sam's hand, Leo hissed frantically.

"Put your hand down, put your hand down!"

"Sam!"

The professor acknowledged.

"Young man, there are no questions until I've reached the climax of my lecture."

Sam stood up, persistent, and I wondered if his...hallucinations...were actually controlling him. Sam rushed out, his hand still raised.

"I've just finished your book. There's only one problem: Einstein's wrong."

The class laughed, and I sunk down in my seat as Sam began to walk to the chalkboard in the front.

"Energy doesn't go mass times velocity light squared in this dimension. What about the other 17 while we're impossible to give 17?"

Moving the chalkboard, Sam continued.

"A clear example-"

Sam began to inscribe the strange symbols he had been seeing on the board, and I widened my eyes, mouth falling open as began to speak faster than lightning.

"-Break down the elemental components of Energon, assume a constant decay rate and extrapolate for each of the-"

Sam began to spasm, and I instantly became worried, wondering if I was going to have to jump up there and get him.

"-Fourteen galactic convergences it took the Sentinel Prime expedition to receive an...Echo on its signal. You wind up with a formula for inter-dimensional energy increase that mass and light alone can't possibly explain. Come on, guys, I can't be the only one in class who..."

His eyes fluttered again, and the professor snarled to him.

"Young man, I will not be punked in front of the dean. No, this is my universe here. Do you understand?"

My chest tightened, ready for a fight, as the professor began to circle Sam.

"I am the Alpha-"

Standing up, I called as I ran up there.

"I am so sorry professor!"

The professor gave me a look, asking spitefully.

"You know this  _punk_?"

I snarled out as loudly as I could.

"This  _punk_  of mine has a really rare form of epilepsy and ADHD, jackass. He can't help the way that he is, alright?"

The Dean gasped, and the professor gave me a worried look, knowing that he just made an ass of himself...well, somewhat. I grabbed Sam's arm, wrapping a hand around his waist and hissed.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Did you even read his file? Shame on you! Come on, kid. Let's get you to your dorm so you can rest."

Walking out, Sam took calming deep breaths. I asked him, eyes wide.

"Um, you ever think about seeing a specialist, Sammy?"

However, the first thing that came out of his mouth, his eyes opening wide as if he saw a whole new world.

"You called me your punk."

My cheeks flamed and I hissed.

"What else was I supposed to say? I had to make an ass out of the professor somehow."

Sam blinked before nodding, still seeming out of it. I said quietly as we walked back to his dorm.

"You really gave me a scare back there, Sam. I thought you were actually going to seize up into an epileptic attack."

Sam replied, his eyes still looking around wildly.

"I'm sorry, (Y/n). I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Well, obviously something, but it's nothing we can't fix. Let's just...take a nap or something, or get something to eat."

Sam nodded and we slipped into his dorm room. Sitting the boy down onto his bed, I sat on Leo's, staring at Sam. In my head, I was reeling. How did Sam talk so fast...and how did I understand each word he had said? How was that even possible? Just as Sam opened his mouth to say something, he began to have another hallucination, running around the room and drawing the Cybertronian symbols. I was speechless, unable to figure out what to do. Pointing to a blank spot on the wall, I replied monotonuosly.

"You missed a spot."

Sam gasped and quickly slapped another symbol in the blank spot before Leo and some girl walked into the doorway.

"Hey!"

Sam glanced at Leo.

"You ever have a song stuck in your head? It's like the worst song ever, but you can't help to whistle it or sing it cause it, like, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself?"

Sam began to throw kitten calendars, calling just that.

"Kitten calendar, kitten calendar, kitten calendar-"

As Sam continued to repeat that phrase, Leo whispered.

"Dude, what the eff..."

Sam held his hands up, finally stopping.

"I know you're freaking out. Don't freak out! Don't freak out. Easy fix. Puzzle code in my head. Now it's on the walls, everything is good. This is the part that-"

Sam accidentally knocked something over, the loud making me jolt, and he hissed, ducking.

"Shh! Shh! Shh!"

Then, the next second, he perked up.

"Ok, what were you saying?"

I blinked and shook my head, asking.

"Dude, you sure you don't want that specialist?"

Leo said.

"Alice, I am horrified you had to see this. Let's go."

Alice pushed Leo out, ordering him before slamming the door in his face.

"Get out."

Immediately, I glared at her, weary. She turned, glancing at Sam before glancing at me, smirking at me for a second.

"Sam, I knew there was something special about you."

"Really?"

Sam walked away from the girl, trying to get from her, but Alice cornered him. Something about her made my spine tingle with electricity, the chills I usually got when I was near transformers, and I sprang up when she slammed him against the wall.

"And I know you know what happens when two people in the know get together. They're amazing in bed."

"Not while I'm in the room, you fucking freak."

Grabbing the back of her dress, I threw her off of him, her ass hitting the bed. She glared at me as I stood in front of Sam, who cowered into my shoulder.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you're not gonna come up onto Sam like that, you hypersexualizing bitch."

Alice's eyes darkened and I widened my eyes as her mouth opened, her tongue-like appendage wrapping around my throat. Sam began to scream as Alice threw me into the wall, my side immediately beginning to burn. I grabbed onto her tightening appendage, giving a strangled cry as she threw me into the TV. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Leo and another chick as he began to speak, and his eyes went wide when he spied the not-so-human Alice. When Alice spied Leo and the other girl, her appendage unwrapped itself from my neck before slipping back into her mouth. I widened my eyes before screaming.

"Run, you idjits!"

Sam began to hysterically scream as the girl threw a box at the Decepticon, the box shattering through the window as the three of us began to run. Sam held onto my arm like a vice, pulling me along as Leo began to freak out. As we hid in the library, the unnamed girl began to hiss at Sam.

"I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam!"

Sam whisper-yelled back.

"Look, it's not my fault, okay?"

"It's not your fault?"

Sam pressed his face further into the opening separating the girl and him.

"Listen, listen. I am a victim!"

"Oh, you were a victim? Of what, of what? A little 80-pound girl?"

"Of...Of molestation."

I piped in.

"I mean, he did just get tongue-fucked by a robot."

The girl glared at me as Sam gasped in horror.

"Shut up, (Y/n)! I didn't need that! It was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox."

"you didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!"

"I didn't!"

"Look-"

"You did!"

Sam hissed.

"You ever have your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five-foot tongue? It's not fun for me, okay, Mikaela? And it smelled like...like diesel! Like a diesel-y tinge to it!"

The girl, now known as Mikaela to me, snapped.

"You're such a little girl!"

As the two began to exchange words, I noticed she said.

"This is over!"

Was that his girlfriend? I had no idea Sam was even capable of having one. Leo began to speak, and I couldn't help but feel sick when Sam vomited. Mikaela looked at the two of us.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"I'm Leo-"

"-I'm (Y/n)."

Mikaela eyed me, and I snapped.

"Now's not the time to get jealous, Mickey D's. If you haven't noticed, we have much bigger problems-"

Just then, the library exploded, causing us all to gasp and run for it. Jumping over the ledge, I rolled onto the ground and beneath a table. As the library began to explode, Sam screamed.

"(Y/n)! Mikaela!"

Crawling over to the boy, Leo and Mikaela following, I hissed.

"We need to move! Now!"

Taking my cue, we all began to run, dodging bullets from the Decepticon. Running out, Mikaela warned.

"We need to get that box!"

Sam grabbed it before running to the small car Mikaela had begun to hotwire. I widened my eyes as I yelled.

"Hurry up, that fucking psycho is coming!"

Just then, the transformer jumped onto the hood, slamming its fist into the windshield. As the tongue-appendage appeared again, Sam screamed and I grabbed at it, pulling it as hard as I could.

"I'm gonna rip this fucking thing from your fucking throat!"

Pulling back, the Decepticon pulled me into the front, Leo and Sam holding onto me tightly as they screamed. Mikaela snapped, putting the vehicle into gear.

"Kiss this, bitch!"

Bracing myself, Mikaela crashed into a light pole, effectively killing the Decepticon. Letting go, the tongue slipped from the car as Mikaela began to drive. After a moment of driving, Sam looked at Mikaela to scream at her, but I yelled in horror as a chopper began to come at us.

"Turn, bitch, turn!"

Mikaela did as told, but right as she stopped, a grappling hook shot through the roof. Leo began to freak out, as did I, and I screamed out when a car hit us, swinging us into circles as we rose into the air. As Sam fell out, holding onto just the door, we all began to reach for him. His screaming shook me to the core, and I screamed out.

"Don't you dare let go, you idiot!"

Finally, we got Sam back into the car, but then the chopper let us go. As the building approached, I sent a prayer to Castiel.

_'Don't you let me fucking die, Castiel.'_

**-WITH CUSTOS-**

Custos had become worried at the sound of explosions within the school. When he had found what had made the explosions, Custos was quick to try and catch up with the chopper that held his ward captive. He was cussing, panicking as he watched, and Custos sent out a distress signal to the Autobots.

_"Mayday! Witwicky and (Y/n) have been captured by a Decepticon! I'm at the location and I need back up...I smell Megatron!"_

**-WITH THE AUTOBOTS-**

At the sound of the distress call, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Will, and Epps shot up.

"That's Custos!"

Optimus Prime immediately called.

"Autobots, roll out! We must get to the children before Megatron harms them!"

Sam looked at Will and demanded.

"You need to let me go with them."

Will held onto Sam's shoulders, shaking his head.

"I can't let you go, Sam."

"That's my fucking niece, Will!"

Sam screamed, pushing Will off of him.

"I already lost my brother, I'm not losing her too!"

Castiel rubbed his forehead before declaring.

"Sam, we cannot interfere. This is part of her path!"

"What fucking path, Castiel? What's more important than her life?"

Castiel glared at Sam.

"Her destiny. You will not interfere with the forces at work, Samuel Winchester."

Sam gave Castiel a betrayed look as the Autobots ran off, shaking his head.

"You're no better than they are."

Castiel looked away.

"I told you, we cannot interfere. Any change in her path, and she will die. We must let her path unfold."

Sam flipped a table in anger before marching off, Castiel looking at the man longingly...wishing he could tell the man the truth.

**-WITH READER-**

I was terrified as Mikaela, Leo, Sam, and I stood. The head of a familiar Decepticon greeted us, his piercing red eyes seeming to glare within our souls.

"Come here, boy."

Sam held his hands up in surrender as he walked towards Megatron, the evil metal man hissing.

"Closer..."

As Sam got to the stairs, Megatron asked, his tone sinister and cold.

"You remember me, don't you?"

Sam tried to bargain, his voice shakey.

"I'll do what you say, okay? Just don't hurt them-"

"-Shut up!"

As Megatron hit Sam, the boy flying through the air, I screamed, ready for a fight I knew I wouldn't win.

"-Hey! You leave him alone, you rust bucket!"

Megatron turned to me, glaring, his sharp dentas displaying. I stood my ground, however, staring the robot down. His eyes brightened.

"Well, well. This must be my lucky day."

I snarled and replied.

"Gonna be your last day, here soon, punk!"

Mikaela hissed at me, her eyes wide with fear.

"What the hell are you doing? Shut up!"

"I would do what your friend says, little girl. After the Boy, you're next."

"In the words of a great father: Bite me."

Megatron growled before hissing at me, turning to Sam. Mikaela hissed.

"You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"And you're gonna get knocked out if you don't get off my fucking case."

I snapped to the girl, fists clenching and ready. As Megatron pinned Sam down, I snarled, hating that I was unable to do anything with the Dorito-looking Decepticon watching our every move.

"It feels good to feel your flesh. I'm going to kill you slowly, painfully...but first, we have some delicate work to do."

As Sam struggled, squirming within the grip of Megatron, the Decepticon snarled.

"How I could snap your limbs off...Doctor, examine this alien specimen."

Suddenly, a microscope-looking object transformed into a mini Decepticon, glasses over his eyes. If it wasn't evil, I would have thought it was adorable. As the Decepticon snapped, I noticed a bird-like transformer fly by, dropping some sort of worm-like organism onto Sam's chest. Widening my eyes, I almost vomited when I watched it squirm into his mouth, its appendages wiggling out of Sam's nose before he choked and coughed the worm up. Shaking my head, I glared at Megatron and hissed quietly.

"I'm going to rip your fucking limbs off the very chance I get."

As the mini robot projected the images that Sam was seeing in his head, I widened my eyes when Megatron said.

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source!"

The little mini-robot screamed.

"We must have his brain on the table!"

Sam began to freak out, Megatron hissing with a twisted happiness only a fucker like him could possess.

"Well, you have something on your mind, something I need."

As Sam began to try and dissuade Megatron, I screamed right as the mini-robot whipped out a cranial bone saw.

"Hey, you piece of shit! I thought it was my turn!"

Just then, Optimus fell through the ceiling, as well as the other Autobots, and Baby, guns blazing and explosions sounding. Running as fast as we could, Mikaela and Leo branched off to a transformed Bumblebee as Optimus allowed Sam and I to climb inside. As we raced down the street, I held onto Sam's arm, my heart racing a million miles per second. Optimus asked us, frantic.

"Are you two alright?"

"No! I just had some freaking three-foot worm crawl around my throat!"

Sam complained. Growling, I turned to him, opening my mouth, but I was unable to get anything out before Optimus suddenly transformed, painfully dropping us off onto the forest floor as a Decepticon clawed at his back. Optimus instructed, his optics wide with worry.

"Hide, you two!"

As Sam tugged us behind a tree, I watched with fearful eyes as Optimus battled the deception. Just then, we heard the Dorito-con scream.

"Come here, children!"

Sam grabbed onto my hand, and we began to run as Optimus fought against the oncoming Decepticons. Hiding behind a tree root, I grasped onto Sam, shaking with fear for our lives, as well as Optimus's. As Optimus was brought to his knees, he and Megatron had an exchange, and Sam couldn't help but yell.

"Optimus, get up!"

As Optimus, ever the heroic Cybertronian he was, got up and began to fight, a dreadful feeling filled my heart. Once his fight was over with the larger Decepticon, he called out to Sam and I.

"Sam, (Y/n), where are you?"

I screamed in horror when Megatron impaled Optimus in his spark, seeming to feel it myself as I watched in horror. As Optimus fell, he looked at us and whispered to Sam.

"Sam...run."

Sam was frozen for a moment before he grabbed my hand, dragging me to safety as the Autobots and Custos caught up, fighting the Decepticons in the area. As we jumped into Bumblebee, my eyes filled with tears, and I cried.

**-TIMESKIP-**

During the night, Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Bumblebee, Skids, Mudflap, and I hid from the world, The Fallen having announced his arrival...and the universal manhunt for Sam and I. Shaking my head, I stood up, glaring into the fire before walking away. Sam shot up, asking.

"(Y/n)? (Y/n), what's wrong?"

I spun around and yelled, glaring at Sam.

"Sam, look at me! Take a good fucking look!"

Sam widened his eyes as the others watched, their own eyes wide and curious. I continued.

"I'm now a target to some ancient transformer that wants me for some damn reason just so he can end the world. A universal manhunt has been put down on me, Sam! A universal manhunt with a pretty huge reward for my capture. How the fuck am I supposed to find my Dad now?"

I clenched my fists.

"I...I should have never come here...I should have never listened to you."

Tears stung my eyes and Sam argued back.

"You think I wanted this? You think I wanted this for us? I wouldn't wish this upon anybody, (Y/n)."

"Yeah, well, here we are, Sam!"

I bit my lip, cursing that it quivered as my voice cracked. I shook my head, looking down at the ground as I cried.

"I want to go home...I want to wake up from this nightmare, Sam."

Sam's eyes softened, and I looked up at him, shaking my head.

"I don't know why Primus is leading me...I don't know why I keep having these strange dreams...I don't know why the world is depending on me. I'm nobody to this goddamn universe. Why the fuck should they care?"

I collapsed to my knees, and Sam immediately wrapped his arms around me, whispering as he held me tightly.

"I'm sorry, (Y/n). I'm so sorry. I don't know what's going on either...but I promise that you're not alone, ok? We're gonna get through this. You're (Y/n) Winchester, and if there's one person I know that can save this world, it's you."

I sobbed into his shoulder, hanging onto him as if he was my lifeline. How long had it been since I cried? A couple of days? I whispered.

"I don't want to save the world, Sam...I don't even know what I have to do in order to save it."

"You gotta trust me."

Sam pulled back, his brown eyes stern as they stared into my eyes.

"You gotta trust me, (Y/n)."

Biting my lip, I sniffled and nodded, wiping my eyes. Sam whispered, resting his forehead against mine.

"If there was a way that I could take you from all of this, I would...but I can't. But we're gonna do this together, alright? We're gonna make it. If I don't, then I know that you will."

Sam rubbed my back soothingly, and I sniffled, calming down slightly. I whispered, pulling away from Sam.

"I need to be alone, Sam."

Sam nodded before hesitantly walking away.

**-TIMESKIP-**

After a while of sitting by myself in the dark, I had calmed down enough to return to the group. My chest felt hollow, empty except for the shriveling heart within. In all honesty, I didn't want to fight anymore. I didn't want to continue on. I wanted to be left in this area to die on my own; give up to the pain...to the sadness. However, another part of me wanted to keep going. I wanted to fight. I wanted to find my father. I wanted to do what my family wanted. Conflicted, I sat down on the ground, staring into the fire quietly as Leo informed.

"I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help."

I asked, skeptical of the boy.

"Oh yeah. Who's that?"

Leo looked at me and simply stated.

"Robo-warrior."

I deadpanned.

"Robo-warrior? What, is that some stripper name or something?"

Leo hissed, glaring.

"No, this guy is like me. He posts these crazy conspiracy theories and real evidence about the robots on Earth. We got a long-time rival, and if there's someone that can help us, it's that guy."

"Ok, so where do we find him?"

Leo simply grinned.

**-TIMESKIP-**

As Bee parked in front of a deli, Leo jumped out, almost giddy as he walked in. Sam was skeptical, as was I, and I muttered.

"This kid is going to be the reason we die."

Bee piped in, the radio dial spinning with each station he searched through.

_"You just gotta...have faith...pretty woman."_

I rolled my eyes and patted the front seat, replying.

"Bee, with all due respect, please don't preach to me what I already get told in my dreams. It almost makes me wanna think you're one of the guys in my dream."

_"Sorry, baby."_

Sam huffed and glanced between the radio and I, and I raised my eyebrow up at him.

"What are you getting all huffy about?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just go ahead."

Rolling my eyes, I became impatient and got out, marching into the deli. Sam and Mikaela followed, and Leo announced, looking at us and pointing at one of the men working.

"Robo-warrior! It's him. It's him! That's the guy right there! It's him!"

When the man looked at Sam, his face paled.

"No."

Sam replied back with just as much disdain for the man.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

All of sudden, the man screamed, slamming down the thigh he had been holding.

"All right, meat store's closed. Everybody out!"

As the people grumbled and filed out, it was only us and the man left inside. Leo frowned, glancing at Sam.

"You know this guy?"

Sam shrugged, nodding.

"We're old friends."

The man guffawed, his eyes wide and accusatory.

"Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven. Got the kibosh disbanded! No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All cause of you and your criminal girlfriend. Look at her now; so mature."

I stepped up to him, snarling.

"Hey, watch your mouth. Just because she's an ass doesn't mean you get to be an ass to her."

The man scrunched his nose up at me.

"Who the hell are you? The side-chick in all this?"

My eyes widened and my fist reared back, Sam grabbing onto me and screaming.

"Hey! Hey! What'd I say about violence? No punching people!"

"It was only gonna be a knock-out! He wouldn't even feel a thing."

The man backed away, yelling and pointing at me.

"Get your dog on a leash, man!"

I growled and pointed back at him.

"I ain't no dog, you bitch!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Back off."

Growling, I paused when Mikaela put her hand on my arm.

"Just let it go, ok? He's an ass like this all the time."

Huffing, I ripped my arm from Sam's grip. The man glared at me, and I raised an eyebrow, silently daring him to say something. However, the man just said.

"They've got your face all over the news, alien boy."

Sam dryly replied.

"Yeah, I know."

"And N.B.E One. Still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, goodbye. You never saw me. I got bagels to smear. Vanish."

Sam pleaded.

"Can you give me five seconds? Look, hold on. I need your help."

The man cried, his eyes wide with an offended gleam.

" _Really_? You need  _my_  help?"

Sam groaned before explaining.

"Look...I am slowly losing my mind. Okay? I had a little crab-bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you have it rough?"

The man paused and asked.

"You said it projected images off your brain?"

"Right."

The man declared loudly, causing me to jolt from the volume.

"Meat locker, now!"

He turned to me, pointing a knife in my face.

"You, you're the Winchester kid, right?"

"Depends on who's asking, and whether or not they have a knife in my face."

The man looked me dead in the eye, introducing himself.

"Seymour Simmons, but to you, that's Agent, got it?"

"I was for sure that you had said Former earlier, just in a sob story of how you lost your job."

Simmons glared before glancing at Sam.

"She's got fire, kid."

"And it comes with a lot of heat if you don't start moving,  _Former_  Agent Simmons."

The man huffed before turning, saying.

"What you are about to see is top secret...don't tell my mother."

As we walked into a room, I blinked at all the files and papers strewn about. Raising my eyebrows, I came to the conclusion that Simmons had definitely gone insane.

"Okay, files, files. We're talking about symbols..."

As he grabbed a file, he showed it to Sam.

"Okay, Cube-brain. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"

I asked, frowning.

"Where did you get these?"

Simmons looked at me and explained.

"Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel: over seventy-five years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know? Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient runes all over the world. China. Egypt. Greece."

He showed us an image, and I hummed as I looked it over., the strange symbols definitely familiar.

"Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

Sam, dumbstruck, replied with wide eyes.

"Yeah."

Simmons jumped over a pile to show us another file and image.

"Same ones over here, right? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same thing? Aliens. I think some of them stayed. Check this out."

Simmons showed us another file.

"Project: Black Knife. Robots in disguise. Hiding here all along! We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded, on my knees, for S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal; that I was obsessed. Me! Obsessed?"

I mumbled.

"Yeah, you kinda seem that way."

Luckily, he didn't hear me. Sam informed, frowning.

"Megatron said there was another Energon source here."

"On Earth.

Sam nodded, repeating Simmons, and the man shook his head.

"Another source?"

Sam nodded.

"And that these symbols, the maps in my head, would leave him there."

"You talked to your Autobot friends about this?"

Sam shook his head, replying.

"No, no, no. The source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them."

Simmons raised his eyebrow.

"It's before them?"

"That's what he just said."

I replied, becoming impatient. Simmons finished.

"Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them."

Mikaela piped in, pursing her lips slightly.

"Actually, I am."

Suddenly, I heard a voice come from within the metal box she was holding, screaming angrily.

"Let me out!"

"What the fuck was that, Micky D?"

Mikaela gave me a look before shaking her head.

"This is going to be a little sad."

"Open it."

As she opened it, a little decepticon rolled out, giving a faux roar. I couldn't help but snicker at how pathetic it looked. Leo screamed, and I facepalmed. The little decepticon screamed.

"I will have so many decepticons on your ass!"

Mikaela hissed.

"Hey! Behave!"

"Easy!"

The decepticon cried. Sam asked incredulously.

"What is it, a decepticon?"

"Yeah."

"And you're training it?"

"I'm trying to."

I widened my eyes. How crazy was this girl? What did she think it was, a fucking dog? Simmons piped in, seeming to voice my thought.

"I spent my whole life combing the planet for aliens...and you're carrying one around in your purse like a little chihuahua."

The mini-robot perked up.

"Huh? You wanna throw-down, you pubic 'fro head?"

I couldn't help but snicker, and raised an eyebrow when the robot turned to me.

"What the hell you laughing at, skinbag?"

I snarled, reaching for the robot to choke it, but Sam held me back, warning as he kept my arms in a lock.

"I wouldn't piss her off, dude, she's like Satan on goddamn steroids, okay? No pissing off Satan!"

"Who the fuck are you calling Satan?"

I asked, offended. Sam gave me a pleading look and I muttered.

"I should just punch you and get it over with."

Mikaela gained the attention of the robot and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye, you know, but if you're a good boy...I won't torch your other eye, okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols mean. Please?"

The robot hummed, turning to look at the symbols.

"Alright. Uh...oh, I know that. That's the language of the Primes."

I froze, Sam glancing at me when I did, and the robot continued.

"I don't read it, but these guys...where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

Sam let me go to point at an image, asking.

"Is this 'they'?"

Nodding, the robot answered.

"Yeah, Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you...and I know where to find them."

Simmons demanded, pointing to the map on the wall.

"Show us."

The robot grumbled before shining a green laser at the spots where the seekers were located. Simmons noticed.

"Closest one is in Washington."

Feeling my chest tighten, I had to walk away, my head beginning to hurt as I stepped away. Holding my temple, I groaned as flashes crossed my image. Images of red eyes, the desert terrain, and those fucking symbols. A voice in my head cried.

_"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestor built a great machine! It harvests Energon...by destroying suns!"_

_"-A legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership!"_

_"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen!"_

_"Find the doorway!"_

"(Y/n)!"

I gasped, falling backwards into the wall, Sam's concerned face meeting my eyes. He asked, holding onto my shoulders.

"What the hell was that? Are you alright?"

I shook my head, my eyes fluttering.

"I...I don't know."

"Do you...do you think it was the Primes?"

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I don't know...I..I think we should leave."

Sam nodded, and helped me up, my knees weak. Grunting, I grasped my head again, and muttered.

"This is gonna be a killer headache."

Simmons walked out, the other three following, and he paused, glancing at me.

"Don't tell me you're a cube-brain too."

Sam shook his head.

"No, she didn't touch the shard."

_In the middle of the room was a cylindrical tube, a...shard of something within the glass confinements._

_As if it called to me..._

_"The Allspark, (Y/n). The Allspark needs you."_

I blinked, shaking my head of the strange images and voice.

"She's...just really tired."

Simmons didn't buy the lie, and I sighed.

"It's...it's a long story, Simmons. I'll explain on the way."

"You better. I don't want you going all _The Shining_ on me in the car."

"Shut the fuck up, or I'll do it right now."

Simmons held his hands up before marching out to Bee. Glancing at Sam, I huffed.

"This is...going to be the longest car ride of my life."

"Mm, I think it's gonna get worse."

"Wow, thanks Sam. Your support and input mean so much to me. Please, be more pessimistic. It truly means so much to me."

"Just get in the car, Satan."


	13. The Ancestor of All Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this was a doozy to write! I'm having serious fun with this, though! I hope y'all enjoy!

As we arrived at the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum, Simmons was staring back at me with wide eyes, seeming to be shocked yet intrigued by what I told him.

"You're saying that the Highest power, their god, is in your head?"

"I...I don't know. I don't know if it's actually him, or the Primes themselves. I can't...I can't tell you because I don't even know."

Simmons frowned deeply.

"If you're Cube-Brain as well...that is definitely going to pose an issue here in the future."

I frowned back at Simmons, leaning forward in my seat to get into his face.

"Hey, that's a bunch of bullshit, Simmons. Just because I got some shit going through my head doesn't mean I can't handle it. If you haven't noticed, I'm part of the reason why we're even  _here_. So, suck it up, buttercup. We have bigger robots to fry than you're little pessimistic bullshit, and if we gotta save Optimus without you, then we will."

Bumblebee called through the radio.

_"Oh! She told you, man!"_

Simmons made a face at me, and I ignored the man. I opened the door on Leo's side, climbing over him and out. As everyone followed my lead, I was horrified when Simmons practically ripped his pants off.

"Hey! I don't wanna see that bullshit! This is a rescue mission, not an orgy session!"

Simmons snapped back to me as he changed.

"I wear them when I'm in a funk! So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing, okay?"

"Yeah, well I don't want to see your baseballs, Simmons!"

Simmons rolled his eyes and announced, ignoring me as he dressed into some more comfortable clothes.

"Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name. Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It's the high-concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time. Okay. Now, let's get this show on the road."

Leo refused, shaking his head incredulously.

"Whoa, whoa, no. Listen. I can't do this."

Simmons gave the boy a look, simply saying.

"Yes."

Leo shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die."

I cried, exasperated.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Leo!"

Before I could get my hands on Leo, Simmons grabbed him by the shirt, pep-talking the terrified kid.

"Kid. Kid. Kid. Kid, kid, kid. You compromise this mission, you are dead to me. Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter."

Leo nodded, petrified, and then we all moved into position. As Leo made his distraction, we all began to look for the Seeker the mini-robot had spoken about. Suddenly, the robot began to move ahead of all of us, and Mikaela instructed.

"Look, look. Follow him, follow him! He knows where he's going...he knows something!"

As we approached an RS-71 Blackbird, Simmons asked.

"You got what I got?"

Sam nodded, replying.

"Yeah..."

The mini-robot seemed awestruck as he pointed to the plane.

"Ooh, there he is. This guy's a legend, like, like, like the Chairman of the Board! Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen."

Sam took out the said shard, and I gasped when I saw it. Sam glanced at me, and I whispered out loud to nobody.

"I...I saw that...in a dream..."

Sam frowned, asking.

"You saw this?"

I nodded, and Sam bit his lip, seeming to second guess whether or not he wanted to use it. After a moment, he lifted it with the tweezers he held. Suddenly, the shifted within the metal prongs, Sam's grip too shaky and tight to correctly hold it, and fell from Sams' hands. Gasping, I cussed as I watched it fall.

"Shit!"

I swan-dived for the shard, not wanting it to turn every single plane in here into a living robot, and caught it within my hand. Panting, I waited for it to melt in my hand as it did in my dream, but nothing happened. Looking at the others, who all held worried gazes, I muttered.

"That...That was a close one."

Standing, I bit my lip before holding the shard to the plane. As the shard shocked the plane, I screamed out when it also shocked me. Standing back and gripping my wrist, I held my palm upright, the shard falling into my palm. With horror, I watched as the shard began to melt, just like in my dream. I began to scream, Sam calling my name and running to me. Shaking my hand, the metal refused to fall from my palm, and instead sunk into my skin. Sam was horrified, yelling.

"What the hell! What's going on?!"

I cried, absolutely terrified of what was about to come.

"I can't...I can't get it off, Sam! It won't come off!"

As my arm erupted into pain, my veins in my right arm began to glow iridescent blue, brighter than a glow-in-the-dark toy. Collapsing to my knees, I screamed again, feeling as if something was ripping me apart. Sam's voice was fading, and my vision became blurry for a moment before darkness came over me just as Mikaela called.

"Oh shit. It's a Decepticon!"

**-TIMESKIP-**

Waking up a moment later, I grunted, realizing Sam was holding me in his arms. I noticed we were outside, and there were symbols drawn onto the dirt. As I groaned, Sam's gaze shot to mine, asking me in a frantic tone of voice.

"Shit, (Y/n). Are you ok?"

I hissed as I moved slightly, replying back to Sam.

"I feel like I got hit by a freight train. What the fuck happened?"

Sam shook his head, explaining.

"You...You absorbed the shard after reviving Jetfire. You...You turned blue..like, your veins did, and your eyes! They glowed too!"

I stared at Sam, admitting to him.

"Just...Just like in my dream. I dreamed of that...I think? I don't know. It was like a dream yet a premonition. Fuck, I can't make any sense of it right now."

Sam pointed out, his eyes staring at me with an assertive gleam.

"We really gotta talk about the dreams, (Y/n). I don't know what happened to you, but it can't be good."

Jetfire, the named Decepticon, scoffed.

"You say you absorbed the shard of the Allspark, aye? That is a prophecy Primus himself had spoken of years ago...before the Great War began."

Simmons asked, interested in what Jetfire had said.

"What prophecy?"

Jetfire shook his head before retelling the prophecy.

"Primus spoke of a being who would behold his power someday...someone called the Ancestor of All Spirits. He never said who, or when, but that old bag was always secretive like that. It was said that when this being was born, they would be the key to an ultimate fate for our race. They would either destroy us...or save us, for they would be Primus' power personified...able to create or destroy-"

Jetfire snapped, causing me to jolt and Sam to hold me tighter.

"-Just like that. For millenniums, we believed the tale to be just a myth...but now that I lay my optics onto you, I am not so sure. If you are truly Primus' power personified...you, little fleshling, hold the key to a destiny dependent on your actions...a destiny that will be our salvation...or our extinction, whether Organic or Cybertronian."

"That can't be possible, Jetfire. I'm just a kid! A  _human_  kid. Why would Primus bestow his power upon me, a feeble human?"

"I don't know. I'm questioning that myself."

Jetfire then shook his head, as if to remember something as he glanced down at the symbols engraved into the ground.

"These transcriptions, they were part of my mission...the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, and...and the key!"

Sam blinked, shaking his head as he asked.

"Yeah, wait, slow down. The Dagger's Tip? The key? What are you talking about? Are you talking about (Y/n)?"

I glanced up at Jetfire, hoping he would say no. However, I was disappointed as he declared.

"No time to explain!"

Simmons called out to Jetfire.

"Wait, wait!"

"Hold on, everybody! Stay still, or you'll die!"

And then all of sudden, we were sucked into a wormhole. A nanosecond later, all I felt was heat and the wind. Sam and I were screaming as we fell towards a rocky terrain, the impact of our fall breaking us apart. I gasped as I bounced and rolled, my side painfully slamming into rocks as I fell. I could hear the screams of the others, and when I finally came to a stop, I was bleeding in different areas of my body. Groaning, I stood up on shaky legs. Sam, who wasn't too far from me, asked me as he ran up to me.

"(Y/n), are you alright?"

I gripped my head, whispering to him.

"Yeah...I think so. I think...I think I can walk on my own."

Sam gave me a doubtful look but stayed close to me as we walked down the terrain to Jetfire as he praised himself.

"Oh, that wasn't so bad. At least we're still on the right planet."

A moment later, Simmons walked up, screaming in anger.

"That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt. People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard from my at-"

Jetfire rolled his optics, snapping.

"Oh, shut up. I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

I guffawed, snapping.

"When the fuck did you tell us you were going to open a space bridge? I may have just passed out, but I'm sure as hell not suffering from short-term memory loss!"

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed!"

I growled and opened my mouth, but Sam, obviously fed up, replied.

"Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?"

"This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, a millennium ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

Energon. Where did I hear that before? Simmons demanded, glaring at the robot.

"Let's not get episodic, okay, Old-timer? Beginning, middle, end; Facts, details, condense, plot. Tell it."

Jetfire gave a scoff before replying to Simmons.

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon... by destroying suns."

I widened my eyes when I realized that I had heard that very sentence before when we were still at Simmons' meat store. Did...did I have a vision of Jetfire explaining the history of the great machine? Sam asked, repeating Jetfire's last three words.

"Destroy suns?"

Leo asked as well.

"You mean blow them up?"

"Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule. Never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was... the Fallen."

Seven...seven primes? That didn't make any sense. Why would there be Seven, if in my dreams I saw thirteen? Did some of them not return to the Well of Allsparks?

I froze.

_What the fuck was the Well of Allsparks?_

"He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership."

My mouth fell agape when I realized that I had, indeed, foreseen this.

"A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal... and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find. Somewhere, buried in this desert, that- deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

I murmured, looking down.

"I saw that. I saw them creating the tomb."

Jetfire perked up, his optics curious.

"Primus has been sending you messages, girl. Telling you what to do...you've been listening, haven't you?"

"I don't have a choice, exactly. The Primes came to me in a dream, telling me that I had to follow my ' _destiny_ '. That being here, even at this moment, was all apart of some great plan."

Sams' eyes widened, and Jetfire mumbled.

"The fate of the world...put into the hands of a snippy fleshling. Great."

Sam shook his head, asking before I could say anything in retaliation.

"How do we stop the Fallen?"

I answered in unison with Jetfire.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen."

Everyone looked at me weirdly, and I snapped.

"What? I saw this moment in my head! Get off my fucking case."

Everyone glanced away before Sam asked.

"You mean, Optimus Prime?"

Jetfire perked up, becoming excited.

"So, you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?"

Everyone became solemn, and Sam answered quietly.

"He sacrificed himself to save me...to save us."

I looked away, feeling angry and sad. Jetfire's shoulders slumped, and he pointed out.

"So, he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen."

I put my hands up, declaring.

"Whoa, whoa, now hold on just a minute, Debbie Downer."

I walked up to him, pointing up at him.

"You said that I was the Ancestor of All Spirits...basically Primus' power personified. Theoretically, I should be able to bring Optimus back if I really do have any type of power."

Jetfire shut me down, warning.

"(Y/n), Primus did not bestow his abilities on you for you to run around resurrecting Primes. If any news of your existence reaches the Fallen, he will dissect your ability from you...or force you to use your power to do his bidding in the exchange of...whatever he feels fit. That is if he hasn't already sensed your presence. You are one of the most powerful beings in all the dimensions, besides Unicron and Primus, of course. If you run around using this ability freely, you will attract attention that will surely be the end of us all."

No matter how much I wanted to deny him, I couldn't deny that Jetfire was right. If I was as truly powerful...and truly this Ancestor, then it would be best for me to lay low the best that I could.

But would I really sacrifice my life in order to save Prime so that he could defeat this guy?

Abso-fucking-lutely. Sam frowned before looking at Jetfire.

"But...The same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine... could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?"

Jetfire hummed, replying.

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other."

I huffed, wondering why I couldn't be the same way. Sam asked.

"So then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to (Y/n) and I?"

Jetfire exclaimed, my head beginning to hurt from the familiarity of what he was saying.

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. What you carved in the sand, it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, three kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go now! Go!"

Simmons lifted his hands into the air, saying.

"Okay, we all go."

Jetfire shook his head, looking to me and Sam.

"That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you."

Sam and I looked at each other before nodding, beginning our search.

**-DEAN'S POV-**

He was panting, hungry and thirsty. The demon hadn't fed him much, but he had been generous enough to give him water, strangely enough. As Dean sat against the wall, his legs stretched out, the demon walked in, exclaiming.

"Oh, Dean Winchester, do I have some news for you!"

Dean glared at the demon as the demon smirked.

"Words got around that a certain kid of yours got ahold of some ancient power."

Dean asked, weary.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

The demon grinned, his eyes menacing and smile insane.

"Why, the ancient power of Primus, of course! She's been awakened, that Ancestor of All Spirits gal. She's the key to this whole entire thing, you know. The Fallen hasn't been notified yet, but I'm sure he can sense the power beginning to come out of its sleep."

Dean didn't like the sound of that, and was confused on what the demon was even speaking about. However, he knew that whatever had happened to his daughter wasn't good.

"Look, man, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but that's pure bullshit. Why would I even believe you?"

The demon's facial expression darkened, his smirk widening into a full-blown, Chesire-cat grin.

"Are you ready to see just how far down the rabbit hole this goes, Dean Winchester?"

"I don't know. I've been to Hell before, so I'm pretty sure it doesn't go any deeper than that."

"Oh, how wrong you are, my boy. How wrong you are."

Dean just snarled.

"Bite me."

**-TIMESKIP-READERS POV-**

After running from Egyptian police, Sam was adamant about calling Will. I didn't complain. In fact, I wanted to talk to him badly. I wanted to see him again...to hear him soothe me...to tell me that it was all going to be ok. However, Simmons had pointed out that if we actually called him, we would have authorities on our trail, and fast. However, I had pointed out that Simmons could call. He wasn't wanted, and the CIA wouldn't have a reason to track him. So, Simmons had called.

"Lennox, I'm with the kids. The kids. You know, the one with the attitude, right, and the one with the Destiny problem? We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here, and a possible fulfillment of an eons-old prophecy! You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a one dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it!"

After a few kids laughed as they passed us, Simmons paled.

"Oh my god, I gotta go. Heat comes!"

As someone approached us, Sam became alert, asking.

"Whoa, wait, who are you?"

I cussed, but it turned out to be Leo, his frantic voice going a mile a minute.

"Wait! It's me! Leo! Me! Leo! Leo! Leo! Cops are coming right now. We need to go!"

I blanched before ordering everyone, running to Bee.

"Everybody, let's move!"

**-WITH LENNOX-**

"Coordinates, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Tip of the Red Sea. Gulf of Aqaba."

Epps asked.

"Egypt? Are you serious? Even if we could figure out a way to get big man over there, how is this little kid supposed to bring him back to life?"

Will shook his head, pointing out to Epps.

"Look. I don't know- but we got to trust him...and (Y/n)'s with him too. If Simmons is right, and her ' _destiny_ ' thing is leading up to Optimus...then we have to trust him. Their lives are in danger, and I'm not risking anything."

Epps pulled Lennox aside, asking him seriously.

"Are you just saying that, or are you saying it because of (Y/n)?"

Lennox glared at Epps, replying.

"You know that I don't mix personal stuff and work, Epps."

"Come on, Will. She's been mixed in since the very beginning."

"Epps, I'm not leaving her there...and I'm not risking Sam's life either. They need Optimus, and we need to trust them. We're going to Egypt."

Epps was silent for a moment before warning.

"With all due respect...remember where the line is drawn, Will. Try to keep this under wraps, man. If the girl's uncles get a hold of this information...I'm pretty sure there will be blood."

Will was quiet, knowing that Epps was right, and the man patted Will's shoulder before they began the transfer.

**-WITH READER-**

We had all hid in an old building in front of one of the Great Pyramids of Giza, a structure that I had never seen in real life before. In fact, I had been so awed, that Sam had to pull me along inside. We had waited inside until it was dark, and I, being under a bit of pressure, had escaped to the roof. Starting a fire, I sat against the wall, closing my eyes and soaking in the warmth. A second later, Sam crawled up, and I mumbled.

"Sam...I know you mean good, but I need to be alone."

Sam shook his head.

"I know, but we need to talk about some stuff."

Huffing, I scooted a bit closer to the fire so Sam could sit next to me. As he sat, his eyes turned to me.

"Why didn't you tell me about the dreams...about the premonitions?"

I closed my eyes.

"Sam, I didn't tell anybody, so don't be so mad, alright?"

"I'm not mad. I'm not..I'm just...I'm worried, alright? You're in this with me, and I hate that this has been sprung onto you."

I turned to Sam, saying.

"Sam, this isn't even remotely your fault. You want to know why I'm here?"

Sam shrunk in on himself a bit, but never looked away.

"I'm here because I want to be. You told me that we were going to do this together, and I trust that. In fact, I'm pretty sure that my meeting you was part of my destiny. Being here with you...it isn't an accident. My fathers' disappearance...my dad vanishing was fate. I'm not religious, but I'm pretty sure that this whole journey isn't by pure luck."

I sat in front of Sam, grasping his shoulders.

"My dreams, the shard being absorbed into me, my fate...it's none of your fault, Sam. I could never blame you for this. Yes, I'm scared. I'm fucking terrified...but I can't say no to this. I'm not turning my back on you, I'm not turning my back on Optimus, and I'm sure as hell not turning my back on Fate. I'm here for a reason...whether it is to be this stupid Ancestor, or whether to be your friend in this all. Whichever one it is..at least I have you."

Sam was awed, his eyes wide. He looked down and sighed, shaking his head.

"I know...I know this isn't my fault, but I can't help but feel responsible. If you had never met me-"

"-I would have never known what having a true friend in your darkest moments would have felt like."

Sam turned his gaze to me, tears stinging his eyes, and I whispered to him.

"Sam, I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not gonna blame anybody for me being here. In truth, I'm not that angry. I get to go to a country I had never been to before, I get to see some amazing monuments like the Three Pyramids, I get to see the moon and the stars...and I get to do it all with some of the people I trust the most."

Sam was silenced by his awe, but I noticed his eyes flicker with a realization. He whispered, looking over my shoulder.

"Pyramids...pyramids and stars."

I frowned, asking.

"What?"

Sam grabbed my hand, asking.

"Come with me real quick."

As we ran to Leo and Simmons, Sam exclaimed.

"Simmons, Mikaela, Leo! Wake up!"

Simmons grunted before Sam said to Leo.

"Listen, astronomy class, page 47. Remember the class?"

Leo replied dryly.

"No. No, I was only in college for two days. Remember that?"

Beginning to think that I had rubbed off on the kid, Sam shook his head before gesturing.

"Here. Get up. Up, up."

Sam pulled me outside, the others following us, and when we got outside, Sam let go of my hand and pointed to the sky.

"Okay, you see those three stars? You see how the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's belt, but it's also called the Three Kings. And the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars, so it's like an arrow staring us straight in the face."

Simmons then added.

"They all point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra."

I asked.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get us a Matrix."

**-WITH LENNOX-**

"We've had an engine malfunction. We're gonna have to divert to SOCCENT. Flight master, let's lighten the load and prepare for bailout."

Lennox smirked to himself before becoming emotionless once more, Galloway, a man who had taken over N.E.S.T, asked.

"Engine mal- Bailout? Bailout? Bailout? Bailout?"

Lennox got up, instructing.

"All right, team, grab your chutes!"

As they all got up, Galloway repeated.

"Bailout...like bailout?"

Lennox helped Galloway pull on a parachute, asking him.

"You familiar with the standard MC-4?"

Galloway replied, obviously in a panic.

"Of course not! I've never jumped out of a perfectly good airplane before! Wait a minute, is this really happening?"

Lennox replied.

"Yeah. All right, here we go."

Epps smirked before purposely hitting Galloway, causing the man to stumble and then pause.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. You're behind this, aren't you?"

Lennox gave the man a ' _what the fuck_?' face before asking Galloway.

"What are you talking about? You heard the pilot. These guys don't mess around. This is just standard procedure. I'm just following orders to the letter."

As Lennox secured the parachute, Galloway gasped when the securing line hit too close to home.

"Isn't that what you said?"

Galloway hissed as he glared at Lennox.

"You just signed a death warrant on your career, Major."

All of a sudden, the plane began to experience turbulence. At least, turbulence that didn't seem remotely normal.

"Whoa! What was that? What was that?"

Lennox looked around, giving a worried look.

"Well, that's not good."

Grabbing Galloway, Lennox ordered.

"Come on. Right this way."

"I- I- I can't jump out of an airplane! I have an ulcer!"

Just then, the mouth at the back of the plane opened, and Galloway paled.

"No, no, no."

"Come on, it's okay!"

"I really can't do this. What are you doing?"

As Galloway's voice became muffled by the sound of the air and the engine, Will began to make sure everything was right with the man's parachute. Galloway asked him, his eyes wild behind his glasses.

"Why aren't you wearing your chute?"

Will, saying it like it was obvious, replied.

"Because I have to secure the VIPs first! Okay, I want you to listen very carefully and memorize everything that I say."

Galloway nodded, and Will began to speak fast, Galloway not being able to keep up as he panicked.

"Each chute has a GPS tracker so you can be found by search and rescue. Right next to that's a fabric webbing called a bridle, which holds the pin that keeps the main container closed. Okay, are you listening?"

Galloway whimpered, saying.

"I-I can't hear what-"

Will slapped him, ordering.

"Stop that!"

Galloway nodded frantically, practically in tears, and Will continued his fast-paced explanation of the parachute.

"All right, when the pilot chute inflates into the air, it pulls the pin and opens the main. Red's your backup, blue's your primary. I want you to pull the blue. I need you to pull it really hard!"

Galloway pulled the blue pin, Will gave him a dirty look.

"Not- not now, we're on the plane, you dumbass!"

Galloway gave Will a horrified look before he was yanked from the plane. Will walked back to Epps, and the man asked.

"He say goodbye?"

"No, he didn't even say goodbye."

Epps snickered, and Will couldn't help but wonder how proud (Y/n) would be of him right now. Biting his lip, Will thought to himself.

_'Don't worry, (Y/n). I'm coming.'_

**_-_ TIMESKIP _-_**

In the heat of the desert, Sam lead us as Simmons declared.

"Got to be around here somewhere."

Sam stopped, and I gawked at the structure before us, seeming to be hidden from the outside. Simmons exclaimed as we approached the doorway within the structure.

"You see the size of this? You see this? Huh?"

Skids replied.

"Spectacular."

Indeed, it was. As I approached the doorway, my chest began to tighten, and I grabbed onto Mikaela as the pain began to get to me. Mikaela asked me, worry within her eyes.

"(Y/n), are you ok?"

"I...I need to sit down. My chest..."

Mikaela nodded and I was helped up by Leo and Simmons, Leo helping me sit against the wall as I caught my breath. Simmons whispered as he looked at the painting on the wall I was against.

"Amazing. Look at that."

Sam declared, looking around.

"It's here somewhere, guys."

Leo asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, why? 'Cause, uh, we're trusting grandpa blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?"

I snapped, glaring at Leo.

"Shut up, kid. We are here for a reason."

Simmons added as he gestured to me in agreement.

"In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life."

Leo snipped, his eyes glaring.

"Oh. Okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, all right? Uh... Nope. Ever cross your mind, guys, that archaeologists have been here before? There's nothing here."

I growled, staring at Leo. Wanting to rip his throat out, I glanced down at my hand, noticing my veins were glowing faintly. Rubbing my wrist, the glow went away as Simmons replied as Sam sat next to me, his head hanging in thought.

"Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!"

Leo asked, shaking his head.

"Why am I listening to you? You live with your mother!"

Sam looked up, saying.

"It's not over."

Leo exclaimed incredulously.

"It is over. It's done!"

I stood up, snarling as I grabbed Leo by the collar, lifting him from the ground. He began to yell as I yelled, not noticing my veins glowing brightly.

"You listen to me, you fucking pathetic piece of flesh! We are here for the Matrix. We are here for Optimus. We are here to save the fucking world, and I swear to fuck, if we have to do it without you, then we will. I'm not giving up on Sam. I'm not giving up on this mission, and I'm sure as hell not giving up on Optimus."

Slamming him into the wall, I said, low and dangerous.

"Your pathetic life depends on the decisions made here. You wanna leave? I'll fucking throw you out the fucking door myself. You wanna die? I'll fucking kill you myself. But you listen to me, and you listen well: We are _not_ leaving until we find that Matrix and we revive Optimus, _do you understand me?!_ "

Leo was sobbing in fear, but I was so angry that I didn't even care. Simmons said calmly.

"Alright, human-glowstick. Cool your jets. Let the kid go."

Sam's hand came to rest on my arm, and I snapped my gaze to him. Sam widened his eyes, and I calmed down slightly enough to let Leo fall to the ground. Mudflap asked, looking at Sam and me.

"Why are we still listening to you, little punk-ass? I mean, what you ever done for us except ding my rim?"

Skids pointed out.

"Killed Megatron. How about that?"

Mudflap countered.

"Well, he didn't get the job done, you know what I mean, 'cause he's back now, and he's-"

"Are you scared?"

"Scared? Scared of your ugly face!"

As the two began to fight, I increasingly became agitated once more. When one of the twins was slammed into the painting, Sam gasped and I yelled.

"Someone kick those two to the goddamn curb!"

Bumblebee grabbed the twins, slamming them into each other before throwing them out to the sand like garbage. Feeling relieved, I glanced at the hole, frowning deeply. Spying something..metallic...within the wall, I got closer to it before exclaiming.

"Sam!"

Sam, wondering what I was looking at, gasped.

"Oh my God. The symbols... Bee! Shoot it."

Bee nodded before letting a round rip through the wall, a large cavern being revealed. I gasped, whispering as I went inside.

"Wow, check this out!"

As I got in further, I gasped when I realized that I had also seen this.

"Sam...Sam, I've seen this place."

"In a dream?"

I nodded, whispering as I glanced at the hand.

"I...I watched them put themselves together like this..."

Simmons whispered to himself as Sam glanced at me in worry.

"The Tomb of the Primes."

As Sam and I looked at the outstretched hand, I was shocked to find the object that the Primes had hid for eons. I whispered.

"The Matrix of Leadership."

As Sam glanced at the Matrix, I held my breath as he picked it up. For a moment, happiness ran through my veins, but when the Matrix turned to dust, I immediately became sad and angry.

"Thousands of years...turned to dust."

"Thanks for the note, Captain Obvious!"

I snapped. Sam whispered.

"No...no, no no. This isn't how it's supposed to end."

Suddenly, the sound of planes heading overhead met our ears, and Simmons asked.

"Hear that? US Air Force! C-17's!"

Leo asked, frowning.

"What's a C-17?"

"For fuck's sake, Leo. Do something good in your life, and shut the fuck up."

I ordered before looking back at the Matrix dust. Mikaela whispered.

"You can't bring him back, Sam. There's nothing left."

Sam snapped, standing up.

"Look! Look around you. We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all, and to just have it end like this. There is a reason that we are here. The voices and the symbols in my head...the premonitions and dreams (Y/n)'s been seeing led us here for a purpose."

Taking off his shoe and sock, Sam began to gather the dust, filling his sock with the ancient sand.

"Everyone's after (Y/n) because of what she can do. They're after me because of what I know, and what I know is that this is going to work."

Mikaela asked, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"How do you know it's going to work?"

Sam answered surely.

"Because I believe it."

I smiled proudly at Sam.

_'That's my punk.'_

As we walked out, I could see Optimus' body being dropped from the distance. Simmons asked as we approached him.

"Think you can bring him back with that pixie dust and that glow-stick of yours?"

Sam passed him, replying.

"Absolutely. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like what I did? Definitely interesting, I believe! 
> 
> I hope you liked it. Review!


	14. Fortis Fortuna Adiuvat

As we drove to the location of Optimus' drop off, I noticed a flare shooting up into the sky. Simmons, noticing it as well, pointed it out.

"That's them right there! See the flare?"

All of a sudden, missiles exploded beside us, causing Bee to swerve as he tried to dodge the artillery. Mikaela screamed as I yelped, and Leo's lip began to quiver. Sam was freaking out, and I held onto the seats as we swerved once more, a missile exploding in front of us. Leo lost it, screaming hysterically.

"Oh, god. God, please. Please!"

Mikaela growled and snapped at the petrified boy.

"Leo, stop freaking out. Stop freaking out!"

Leo, however, continued, his cries going a mile a minute. _Per usual._

"Please, God, Please! Please just let me live. Let me live!"

Having enough of his crap, I turned and sucker punched Leo, his head snapping back as he passed out. Mikaela gawked, and Simmons stated, annoying.

"Thank god. Can't take that guy anymore!"

As we drove in silence, a jet flew right towards us. Before it hit us, the Decepticon transformed, landing in front of Bee. Bee drove between his legs, and hit the gas, driving away from the Dorito- shaped D-Con. Simmons ordered, pointing at the dust cloud created from the Decepticon's missiles.

"Use the dust! Hide in the dust!"

Bee did as instructed, and we were finally able to get away from the Dorito-con. Getting out, Sam planned.

"We've got to split up. Bumblebee, you're the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, all right? I'm gonna get Optimus."

Simmons replied.

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there. You get to those soldiers. I hope that dust works, kid."

Sam nodded, replying quietly.

"Thanks."

Turning to Mikaela, he ordered.

"I want you to stay with Simmons."

She frowned, replying.

"Sam, I'm not leaving you."

I said, giving her a stern look.

"Mikaela, you've been a really big help up to now, but now the fight is mine and Sam's. As harsh as it may sound: You'll be dead weight from here on out."

Mikaela glared, but then sighed when she realized I was right. I walked up to her, whispering as I touched her shoulder.

"I'll keep him safe...if there is someone that is gonna get through this, it's Sam."

Mikaela looked up at me with worried eyes before biting her lip. I added, giving her a comforting look.

"I give you my word."

Mikaela looked at me and said, shaking her head.

"It's not me you should give your word to. Keep your own word...he needs you more than he needs me."

Staring at her, I bit my lip before nodding.

"Stay alive, kid. It's great to have another female on the team."

"You too, (Y/n)."

I then began to run towards Optimus' location, Sam following. He asked, his curious eyes squinting slightly.

"What..what was that about?"

"Girl code, Sam. We don't tell our girly secrets to boys."

I smirked when Sam huffed in annoyance and defeat. As we ran, we came up onto a drop-off, Sam pausing. Seeing the Egyptian city, Sam nodded to himself before taking off again. Following after him, we slid down a sand dune before weaving in and out of the ruins, Sam looking around for the quickest way to Optimus.

"We still have a mile that way. Come on... This way. This way."

Pulling me along, Sam bit his lip. All of a sudden, strange booms echoed, and I watched as a meteor flew overhead, slamming into the sand a couple-hundred feet away. Sam glanced back at me before we began to run again.

**-WITH LENNOX-**

When they all had spied the meteors, Will had shaken his head, pointing out.

"We got a whole lot of fight coming our way!"

Epps asked, his eyes widened just slightly.

"How many?"

Will estimated, shrugging slightly.

"About thirteen."

Epps shook his head, looking around.

"This ain't good. This ain't good! We're about to get our asses whupped!"

As the transformers began to come their way, Will instructed.

"Bravo, Charlie, kneel!"

As they knelt on the sand, William began to explain the plan to them.

"All right, those Decepticons are searching for Sam and (Y/n). Whatever Sam has, he thinks it'll bring Optimus back to life...and whatever (Y/n) knows is gonna help. So our mission is to find the kids and get them to Optimus. All right, we're gonna draw fire from the left flank. I need a scout team."

Ironhide stood, saying to Will.

"I will lead."

Nodding, Will instructed for the team that volunteered to be the scouts.

"Go up through the middle with Arcee and Ironhide. Right, when you see the precious cargo, I want you to pop green smoke and come back through those pillars. We'll have the ambush set. All right. Let's go. Move out!"

"Hoo-rah!"

**-WITH READER-**

When Starscream began to circle around, Sam and I ran into a building, taking cover within the walls of the abandoned complex. Sam motioned for me to get down, and I did as told.

"I don't think they saw us. Get down. Get down. Okay. Listen. Once it's clear, we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?"

Nodding, I whispered as I heard speaking.

"Shh, I think they're coming around!"

When one of the guys landed, Sam widened his eyes and ducked, sitting down and holding his breath. As Sam glanced around, I held my breath, widening my eyes when they walked around the building. With fear running through my veins, I noticed they began to glow blue once more. Biting my lip, I rubbed my wrists and glanced at Sam, watching him pluck something from the wall. As he examined it, I noticed it was a Decepticon, looking like a dragonfly or a moth, and I widened my eyes when Sam ripped it apart.

For a moment, all was silent before the roof was ripped from the building, causing us both to scream in terror. When Starscream spied us, he reached for us. However, Sam and I backed into the wall so hard that it fell, causing us to become disoriented for a moment. Not wanting to wait around, we both began to run, adrenaline pumping through our veins. When one of the Decepticons shot through the stairs we were on, I jolted before Sam paused. Spying the roof just a ways away, Sam said.

"We gotta jump. Ok? We gotta jump."

Backing up, Sam and I shared a glance before taking off and jumping, an explosion behind us causing dust and brick to block our vision. Rolling, I cried out when I fell from the roof and onto the ground, Sam following. Groaning, Sam helped me up before we peered through a hole in the wall just a ways away. Spying our destination, Sam nodded.

"Let's go."

Nodding, we began to run once more, my lungs burning as we did. However, I was suddenly aware of a male voice screaming Sam's name, searching for where the source was. Spying a civilian man and woman, seeming to be Americans, I was horrified. What were they doing here? Sam screamed.

"Dad!"

What? Why were his parents here? Was this a trap? When we arrived on the scene, a Decepticon jumped out at us, shooting the spot right beside me. Screaming, I fell into the wall, caught off guard and fearful, and Sam got in front of me, hands in the air.

"Wait! Wait!"

Sam's dad called to Sam, his eyes wild.

"Please listen to me. I want you to run! Run!"

However, the Decepticon wasn't having any of it, slamming an appendage in the spot in front of the man. Sam called to his father, shaking his head.

"Dad, just stop! They don't want you, they want me- oh, God! Wait!"

Another shot rang out, and I gasped, staring up at the Decepticon as it said Sam's name.

"Don't hurt them. This is what you want. You don't want them."

As Sam held the Matrix dust up, I widened my eyes and hissed.

"Sam, don't you dare give it what it wants!"

Sam ignored his parents and my screaming, speaking as the Decepticon continued to stomp around.

"Just don't hurt them. I know what you want, and I know that you need me. Because I know about the Matrix."

Feeling a familiar presence, I glanced up to see Bumblebee up on the roof, getting ready to attack the Decepticon. As the Decepticon began to walk towards Sam, he held up the Matrix dust again.

"Hey, hey, whoa! Here's what you want, right here."

As the Decepticon got close to Sam, the boy cried out.

"Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee sprang into action, and sand flew up into the air as they both began to fight. Feeling something bubble within my chest, I held my hands up as the Decepticon fell my way, screaming as some sort of energy shot from my outstretched hands, causing the Decepticon to fly back to Bumblebee. My mouth fell in shock, Bumblebee seeming to be surprised as well, and I bit my lip. What the hell was that? Suddenly, another Decepticon, looking like a lion, jumped onto Bumblebees back. Bumblebee, being the badass he was, grabbed the vermin before ripping its spine from its body, slamming it into the other D-Con's face. Sam gathered his parents and I to cover, his eyes wide as he watched the fight. When the fight ended, a breath of relief left my body, and I was glad that Bumblebee had gotten to the scene when he did. When his parents began to panic, Sam moved them back to the wall. Sam grabbed his father as Bee walked up, his optics trained on the boy as Sam said to the robot.

"You get them somewhere safe, alright?"

Bee whirred in agreement, and Sam looked back at his father, ordering.

"You've got to get in the car. Get to safety."

"No, no, this isn't up for discussion! You're my son!"

My heart ached for the man, wishing there was a way Sam could escape from this hell. However, I knew that Sam had to get to Optimus. Nobody else but him could get to Optimus, even if I was powerful enough to do it myself. Sam replied, becoming desperate.

"I know."

"You're my son!"

"Dad-"

The man cut him off once more.

"We all go together. We are all going together!"

Sam shook his head, replying.

"You've got to let me go, Dad. You have to let me go. You have to."

Biting my lip, I watched as Sam's mother whispered to his father.

"Ron. Ron, Ron let him go."

For a moment, Sam and Ron stared at each other before Ron demanded.

"You come back!"

As they piled into Bee, Sam gave me a look.

"You're okay?"

I nodded, replying to him as I rubbed my arm.

"Well, other than being in the middle of a war zone, I'd say the only thing I'm disappointed about is the fact that I don't have  _Guns N Roses_  playing in the background."

Sam couldn't help but smile and shake his head as I said.

"Welcome to the jungle, punk."

**-WITH SAM AND CAS-**

Sam was staring at the screen with wide eyes, jaw clenched and foot tapping faster than lightning upon the floor. He had been given permission by General Morshower to watch the battle on the condition that he stayed out of everyone's way. Castiel was watching the screen as well, blue eyes focused and worried. He murmured.

"They're getting closer to Optimus. I can feel it."

Sam looked at Castiel and asked.

"What's going on? What's the word with (Y/n)? Is she alright? Fuck, Cas, tell me something! Anything!"

Castiel looked at Sam and simply said.

"(Y/n)'s journey as just begun...so it will not end here, Sam. She will be alright."

Sam, despite getting annoyed by the cryptic words, found comfort within Castiel's reassurance.

"What about Sam, Cas? What about the boy?"

Castiel blinked, watching the screen as explosions sounded from the speakers.

"His life is dependent on her. Their bond will not allow one or the other to die."

"What do you mean by that?"

Castiel glanced back at Sam.

"Samuel Witwicky may be the one saving Optimus...but Sam is the gateway that (Y/n) must open in order to fully awaken what has been released from dormancy within her. Without Sam...(Y/n) will surely perish."

Sam's eyes widened, and Castiel could only look away, unable to speak any more.

**-WITH READER-**

As we approached a wall, I could see Ironhide and the Arcee twins. When Arcee glanced our direction, she announced.

"Spotted Sam!"

Sam and I called at the same time.

"Ironhide!"

Arcee drove up to us, instructing.

"Follow us to the pillars. We will take you to Optimus."

However, right after she said that, a bullet came straight for her. Time seemed to move in slow motion as something within me began to bubble once more. Turning my gaze to the right, I watched the bullet head for her spark. In a second, my veins glowed brighter than ever, just like when I protected myself from getting crushed, and my hand came up on its own. Just as the bullet went in front of my hand, I willed myself to blast it away. As time began to move normally, energy exploded from my hand, the bullet ricocheting. Arcee and Sam gasped, and I widened my eyes. Arcee gave me a look, and I replied shakily.

"Well, gotta pay you back for the guardianship thing one way or another."

She grinned before Ironhide called.

"Get out, Sam! Get to the pillars!"

Sam nodded and we began to run. Decepticons fell all around us, dying as the Autobots littering the town protected us. A sudden chill ran down my spine, and I turned to see Megatron, his glare annoyed and malicious. As explosions began to follow us, Sam and I ran as fast as we could, narrowly dodging the raining bullets. In the distance, I could see Will, and my heart began to soar. Sam waved his hand, screaming to bring attention to him, and I panted, my legs sore. Will called to us as he ran to hide behind a collapsing structure.

"Come on! (Y/n)! Come on! Get in here!"

Will grabbed my hand as I got to him, and he pulled me inside. Sam followed a second later, and Will greeted him.

"Oh, look who showed up. You better have a good reason for us to be here."

Sam asked Will, shaking from adrenaline and fear.

"Where's Optimus?"

Will replied, gesturing with his head.

"He's right over there, across the courtyard."

Sam exclaimed.

"I got to get to him right now."

Will disagreed.

"Not with an airstrike coming."

I snapped, grabbing Will's shoulder.

"We have to get to him right now! If we don't, this isn't going to end well for any of us!"

Will gave me a perplexed look before he widened his eyes. Pushing us back, he ushered.

"Go. Back, back, back, back."

We stayed quiet as a Decepticon readied a weapon above us, firing at soldiers about half a mile away. Suddenly, the sound of transforming caught my attention, and I was surprised to hear the voice of Jetfire.

"Incoming! Stick the landing! Whoa-ho-ho! Behold the glory of... Jetfire!"

Suddenly, Jetfire slammed the Decepticon onto the structure above us, grinning.

"Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day!"

Practically ripping the D-Con's head off, I was in awe. Who knew he could be so...badass? However, the victory was short-lived when a scorpion-like D-Con attacked Jetfire, cutting into his body like a hot knife in butter. When Jetfire fell, slamming his fist onto the head of the robot, he mumbled.

"I'm too old for this crap."

Biting my lip, I called to Jetfire.

"Come on, old man! One little asshole like that shouldn't take you down so easily!"

Jetfire snapped.

"Well, fleshling, you're not the one with a couple millenniums on ya!"

Shaking my head, Will turned to Sam and me before ordering.

"We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command, okay? You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my ass."

Sam and I nodded, and Epps mumbled.

"I hope these F-16s got good aim."

Will asked, frowning.

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"I told them to hit the orange smoke."

Will looked to his right before asking.

"You mean that orange smoke?"

Epps shook his head, replying back.

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?"

Will gave Epps a dirty look before they both screamed.

"Run!"

Immediately, we all took off, staying on Will and Epps' asses as we ran from the targeted area. As we ran, Sam suddenly veered left, and I followed behind him closely.

"Come on, Sam!"

I encouraged as we ran. However, a sudden voice behind us screamed.

" _Die_!"

A shot was aimed at us, and Sam and I were thrown into the air when it hit the ground. Landing painfully, I could feel something within me snap, causing me to scream out in pain. Sam, however, made no noise. Turning to him, I widened my eyes and crawled my way to him. His eyes were closed, and he was motionless. Fearing the worst, I called to him.

"Sam! Sam, open your eyes. Come on! Sam!"

Will ran up to me, pulling me off of him, and I screamed.

"No, no! Will! Do something!"

Will began to do chest compressions on Sam, and I was becoming fearful. Why was this happening? This wasn't supposed to be the way this ended. It couldn't end here. Why would we go through all this trouble for it to end right here? When Will didn't get anything from Sam, he looked at me with a solemn glance. Tears ran down my face, and a medic came by with an AED Defibrillator. As he worked on Sam, Will held me back. Despite the pain within my chest, I struggled in Wills' arms. In the background, I could hear Sam's parents screaming for him...screaming at the men who held them back. Whirring came from Bumblebee, and when the medic got nothing, I wriggled out of Will's grasp and draped myself over Sam, staring down at him.

I said to him, shaking my head as my tears fell down onto his bloody and dirt-ridden face.

"Sam, please...please, I need you. I can't do this without you. You're my best friend, Sam, please! Please come back. I need you.  _I need you!_ "

Sobbing, I sniffled and screamed at him.

"You're part of my destiny, Sam! You can't leave me like this! Not like this! Please...you can't sleep forever. I need you."

**-WITWICKY'S POV-**

_The area he was in was familiar to him, but Sam didn't have any idea why. Voices echoed around him, seeming to whisper 'my destiny' over and over._

_"Where- Where am I? Where am I? Am I dead? Am I dead?"_

_The voices whispered. Sam was confused, but when the huge beings of the Primes walked up to him, whispering to him, Sam realized why this was familiar._

_"We have been watching you a long, long time."_

_(Y/n) had dreamed of this place before. Sam, stunned into silence, simply looked around at the Primes. One of the Primes said to him._

_"You have fought for Optimus, our last descendant, with courage and with sacrifice. You have protected the Ancestor, Primus' vessel, with honor and with love; the virtues of a leader, a leader worthy of our secret. The Matrix of Leadership is not found, it is earned."_

_Another prime instructed to Sam, nodding to him._

_"Return now to Optimus and the Ancestor. Merge the Matrix with his spark with the power of the Ancestor. It is, and always has been, your destiny."_

**-READER POV-**

When Sam didn't respond to me, a sudden anger filled me. Anger at myself...at the world...at Megatron. In my anger, I could feel the familiar tingle as my veins glowed blue. Glowing brighter than they ever did, I reared my blue-veined fist back and screamed as I punched Sam's sternum as hard as I could.

" _Sam_!"

Suddenly, he jolted, eyes shooting open, and I gasped. Holding his face between my hands, I cried to him.

"Oh my god, Sam...Sam, you came back."

Sam glanced at me, his warm hands holding my own face, and he whispered back to me.

"I'm not leaving you...I'm never gonna leave you."

I sniffled, and Sam grabbed the newly formed Matrix, my eyes widening. Sam grabbed my hand, and we limped to Optimus. Climbing upon his chassis, Sam held the Matrix to me, and I grabbed it. With Sam on one side, and me on the other, we both lifted the Matrix over Optimus' spark. With veins glowing blue, and Sam's voice yelling in determination, we both plunged the Matrix into the spark of Optimus Prime. A shock ran through the deceased robot, and I widened my eyes when Optimus's optics lit up. Sam and I jumped off of him as Optimus began to move once more, coughing and sitting up. He looked at us and said.

"You returned for me."

As he went to stand up, the Fallen suddenly appeared, snarling.

" _My matrix!_ "

Widening my eyes, I jumped behind a structure, hiding from the Fallen's view as he looked around, obviously searching for me. However, when he didn't find me, he snarled and stepped on Optimus' chest threateningly before disappearing to the top of the Pyramid where the Sun Harvester was located. Coming out of hiding, Sam screamed.

"Get up, get up, get up, get up!"

Ironhide called, his optics stern as he watched Optimus.

"Get up, Prime!"

"Come on, old man!"

I heard the familiar voice of Baby say. I was surprised. Did Baby really come all the way to Egypt for Prime? Or did he do it for me? Shaking my head, I watched as Jetfire walked up to Prime.

"All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now. Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known. Fulfill... your destiny..."

When Jetfire ripped out his spark, I was horrified yet saddened. Though, all good deeds must be done with sacrifice, right? As Jetfire fell, I closed my eyes and bit my lip. What a way to go. Ironhide turned to an Autobot, exclaiming.

"Jolt! Electrify! Transplant those afterburners."

As Jolt did as told, I watched in awe as pieces of Jetfire flew from his deceased body to Optimus, attaching themselves to the Prime. When all was said and done, Optimus stood up and declared.

"Let's roll."

As Optimus flew away, I bit my lip and panted. Falling to my knees, Sam glanced at me before calling my name.

"(Y/n), hey. Are you alright?"

"I think...I think I snapped something when we got topsy-turvey back there."

Sam suggested.

"We should sit you down."

I shook my head, holding my side as I watched Optimus and the Fallen battle.

"No...No, I can't rest. If I close my eyes...I...I'll miss the show."

Sam shook his head but didn't argue with me. All of a sudden, I felt a pulse of energy, and somehow, I knew that Optimus had defeated the Fallen. Sam began to guide us forward as Optimus came into view. Shrugging off the lent parts of Jetfire, Optimus stood proudly, and I couldn't help but smile. Turning to Sam, I said to him quietly.

"You know...usually it's a Winchester thing to never stay dead...but I'm glad you came back, Sam."

Sam smiled at me before hugging me gently. I was surprised, as I never really took Sam to be one to initiate physical contact, but I hugged him back anyway. Sam whispered to me, his voice teasing yet serious.

"Well, I couldn't leave the girl who needs me, right?"

I grinned and shook my head, pulling back to look at the boy.

"You're a punk, Sam."

Sam smiled wide before replying.

"Only for you, Satan."

**-TIMESKIP-**

The ocean was passing by at high speeds, the wind whipping past me as I stood next to Sam, watching the horizon as we headed back home. Optimus walked up to us, pausing beside us, and the old Prime thanked.

"Sam, (Y/n)...thank you for saving my life."

Sam looked up at Optimus, grinning.

"Welcome. Thanks for believing in us."

Feeling as though Sam had voiced my opinion well-enough, I kept quiet, smiling slightly. As we all stood and watched the horizon, Optimus said.

"Our races united by a history long forgotten, and a future we shall face... together. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on."

Smiling at Sam, we both looked up at Optimus before looking back at the sea, happy and content.

**-TIMESKIP-**

As we arrived back at Diego Garcia, Baby rolled up beside me, his voice coming through the radio.

"Do me a favor, kid."

I got in, asking.

"What's that, Baby?"

"Don't ever disappear on me like that again."

I chuckled and replied, patting the dashboard.

"And leave someone like you? Now that would be a real crime."

Baby revved his engine and I sighed, smiling slightly.

"Let's go home, Baby. We still got another Winchester to find."

With that, Baby took off towards N.E.S.T's Hangar 3, the radio blasting as I waited to see my uncles again. Leaning back into the seat, I asked.

"Baby...do you think this power...this thing I've become...do you think that it was because of the Fallen's arrival?"

Baby immediately replied, not answering my question directly.

"The prophecy that was foretold stated that the Ancestor of All Spirits would be born when a time of dire need came. However, they would not face evil until Man met Metal."

"So...I wouldn't face evil until I met another Transformer?"

Baby sighed, admitting.

"The prophecy was very vague, yet...it was very revealing. I do not believe your power was awakened because of the Fallen. I think there is something more to this...something bigger."

I mumbled, sinking into my seat.

"That doesn't make me feel better, Baby."

"I apologize, but it is best that I am honest with you than to give you a false sense of security."

Deciding that maybe he was right, I sighed as we pulled into the hangar, slowing to a stop. Getting out, I watched as my uncles ran out of Will's office, their eyes wide and in disbelief as they spotted me. Uncle Sam ran at me at full speed, gathering me up into his arms with a relieved cry. He cried into my hair, whispering.

"God, I was so worried about you, baby girl."

Hugging him back, he kissed my head and held me tight as I replied.

"I was only gonna be gone for like an hour or two."

We chuckled before pulling away, Castiel smiling at me.

"Hello, (Y/n)."

I smiled as I greeted him, and Castiel said.

"I'm glad to see that you are alright. Surely your trip to Egypt was...not a bumpy one."

I chuckled and replied.

"Not as bumpy as it could have been...it's good to be back."

I shrugged. Rubbing my arm, I asked.

"Did you guys find any information on Dad?"

Sam asked, incredulous and shocked.

"Do you honestly believe that we would have worked on the case instead of worrying about you? (Y/n), I was so close to getting onto the first plane to Egypt when I find out that was where you were."

"I would have punched you myself if I saw you there."

I replied back sternly. My Uncle ran a hand through his hair before muttering.

"You're insufferable. Come on...you have a huge explanation to give."

I huffed before smiling, glad to be back with my uncles...to be back at N.E.S.T.

**-DEAN'S POV-**

The demon was pissed, raging beyond relief as he screamed.

"That fucking brat! That...that goddamn  _bitch_!"

He flipped a table, and Dean couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

"This wasn't supposed to be this way!"

He spun to Dean, snarling.

"You! You and your family...you all will die for this!"

Dean made a face, confused beyond belief.

"For what? What did I even do?"

The demon snarled, marching up to Dean.

"You're little bitch ruined the plan! She saved Prime's life...along with that boy!"

Boy? What boy? Dean snapped.

"You watch your mouth."

"Don't you give orders to me, Winchester. I have half a mind to cut your throat out right now."

Dean pointed out.

"Well, it seems like your plan failed, so you don't need me anymore."

The demon perked up before relaxing, smiling.

"You're right...I don't."

However, before the demon could do anything, a British voice greeted the two of them.

"Hello, Squirrel...it seems you're in a bit of a doozy, aren't you?"

Looking over, Dean was surprised to see Crowley. Though, even though he was happy, he knew that there was never any good that came with Crowley.

"Let's get you back down to Earth, shall we?"

**-WITH READER-**

After telling Sam everything, about the dreams, premonitions, and my newfound ability, Sam was in complete shock. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly ajar. Sam asked me

"You...You mean that you not only had dreams but premonitions as well?"

I nodded, running a hand through my hair.

"At first, I didn't understand why. Now, I think the premonitions were showing me what was going to happen if a certain choice was made. Like the Allspark shard, and how I dreamed of voluntarily touching it...when in reality, I had swan-dived for the thing to make sure it didn't turn every single vehicle in the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum into a transformer."

Sam looked down and murmured.

"That...that sounds like when I had my premonitions...back when Yellow-Eyes was still alive."

"I'm sorry, Yellow-who?"

Sam shook his head, patting my arm.

"I promise I'll tell you when I can. Right now...right now, I don't think you need to know. You've already got a lot on your plate."

We sighed, sitting in silence, and Sam finally asked.

"So...what are you going to do?"

I shrugged, sighing.

"I don't know. I'm not leaving until Dad is found. The Autobots and Will would be a tremendous help for the case, and I'm not going to pass the opportunity up. They're already involved...I'm not going to keep them in the dark."

Sam pointed out, his eyebrows raising.

"They don't even know about the things that go bump. Are you sure you're going to be able to keep that a secret for however long it's going to take to find Dean?"

"Yes. If knowing about this stuff can put someone in danger...I'm not risking their lives. For fuck's sake, I just flew to Egypt to bring one of these guys back to life."

Rubbing my face, I sighed.

"I'm gonna do what I can, alright?"

Sam smiled softly before patting my arm, suggesting.

"Get some sleep, kid. You've definitely earned it."

Nodding, I stood and stalked off to Will's office, the beds still inside. Falling onto mine, I snuggled into the bed, happy to have my own...for now.

**-WITH SAM AND CAS-**

Castiel glanced at Sam and pointed out.

"I hope you realize that continuing to keep secrets with her, despite the pact you two made, will ultimately destroy her trust in you."

Sam asked, giving Castiel a dirty look.

"What else do you want me to do, Cas? Tell her that we found Dean without her? That we have a demon ally? Demons are what took her father, Castiel. (Y/n) may not seem like it, but she's out for blood. (Y/n) is just waiting for the right moment, and the right person, to explode. She's not going to stop just because Crowley is a friend...well, somewhat."

Castiel shook his head.

"You are missing the point. If you are upfront with her, I believe that she will understand, especially if you tell her the history between you and Crowley. (Y/n) may be stubborn like her father, but she has her mother's empathy, whether she likes to admit it or not."

Sam bit his lip, shaking his head.

"(Y/n) wants to find her father because she believes that she has something to prove. If she doesn't get to prove it, she'll tear herself apart trying to find another way to."

Castiel couldn't deny that fact. Dean and (Y/n) were very similar, especially when it came to guilt. If something happened, (Y/n) always felt like it was her fault; the very same way that Dean felt during those times. If she truly had something to prove, then (Y/n) would, in fact, tear herself apart. But the only question was what did she have to prove? What was so important to her that made it feel as though she had to be the one to find Dean? Shaking his head, Castiel mumbled.

"Her righteousness is admirable...but it's going to kill her one day."

Sam didn't say anything. How could he deny Castiel's statement...when he felt the complete same about it? Shaking his head, Sam muttered.

"Sometimes, I completely loathe the fact that (Y/n) is so much like Dean."

With that, Sam began to research, desperately needing a distraction from his heartache and his worry.

**-READERS POV-**

_when I opened my eyes, I was confused to see myself in the desert once more. In fact, it seemed that I was back in the moment when Optimus had been revived. Everything was the same. The heat was still scorching. My side was still burning. The sand was still digging into my skin. I began to question whether this was a dream...or this was reality. As Optimus stood,_   _the Fallen suddenly appeared, snarling._

_"My matrix!"_

_Instead of hiding, I stood still, frozen from my terror. With the Matrix of Leadership in hand, the Fallen looked around, searching for something. When his red eyes laid upon me, his gaze turned darker, and a jolly grin lit up his face-plate. Stalking to me, he snatched me up, causing me to scream in pain and fear. He hissed at me._

_"For eons, I have awaited your arrival...now, the Matrix and you are mine!"_

_As he began to crush me within his hand, I lost the ability to breathe, clawing at his metal hand as my bones and flesh snapped and ripped._

Shooting up from my bed, I gasped for breath. My body was shaking, and my throat was parched. Running a hand through my hair, I sniffled, placing my head between my knees. When the door opened, I looked up, seeing Will. When Will laid his eyes on me, he asked, walking over to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. I whispered, almost too quiet to hear.

"I...I had a nightmare...nightmare about Egypt."

Will sighed, his shoulders slumping, and he wrapped me up in his arms, whispering.

"It's okay, (Y/n). You're not in Egypt anymore. You're at N.E.S.T, sitting in your bed, wrapped up in my arms. Alright? You're safe."

"What if the Fallen isn't dead, Will?"

Will disagreed.

"Reports of the Fallen confirm his death. He isn't going to come after you, (Y/n). I promise."

I suddenly became agitated, snapping at Will.

"But what if they're wrong, Will? What if they fucked up? He could be...he could be coming after me right now!"

Will was astounded before he quietly soothed.

"If you want me to show you the report, I can...but I swear to you that he really is dead. Optimus killed him, and he isn't going to be coming after you."

Shaking my head, I took a deep breath, my anger dissipating.

"I'm sorry, Will. I'm just...I don't know."

"You're stressed out from Egypt. I understand, (Y/n). It's going to take some time to heal, but I promise that you're going to be ok."

Looking up at Will, I bit my lip and whispered.

"Yeah...hopefully."

Turning away and laying down again, Will patted my shoulder.

"Get some sleep, kid. I'll be here if you need me."

Nodding, Will got up, and I allowed sleep to overcome me once again, no matter how reluctant I was.


	15. Alis Volat Propiis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry about the late update. it's shark week for me, which means death, death, pain, more death lmfao. So, this is more of a filler? I think the next few updates will be, just until we can get settled into the beginning of Dark of the Moon :D. It's coming, y'all! Promise!
> 
> Fun Fact: Alis Volat Propiis is Latin for "She flies with her own wings." It's actually Oregon's state motto! ThE mOrE yOu KnOw.

"Where are we?"

Dean asked the demon as the man helped him from his binds. Crowley looked around, saying.

"Well, it certainly isn't hell, that is for sure."

Dean gave Crowley a dirty look.

"Cut the crap, Crowley. Where are we?"

Crowley huffed before answering.

"You're at Stonehenge in England, Dean."

Dean was taken back. Stonehenge? This place...there was no way this was Stonehenge. As if sensing Dean's confusion, Crowley scoffed.

"Oh, for...you are _beneath_ it, Dean."

"Beneath it?"

Crowley nodded and explained.

"If there was one place to keep you hidden, it is Stonehenge. This place is spiritually abundant, and the electromagnetic field that is created here would deter the electronics that would be used to search for you. Stonehenge is a vortex of energy, and I must say, it was an aesthetically pleasing choice."

Dean shook his head, asking incredulously.

"You mean to tell me...that this-"

He gestured around the room.

"-is beneath Stonehenge?"

Crowley nodded, asking.

"Why not? Those scientists would never try to dig beneath Stonehenge. Nevertheless, with the electromagnetic field that lies here, their technology would never be able to penetrate through the Earth."

Dean couldn't help but agree to how...plausible that was. However, there was one thing that definitely confused him.

"If we're directly beneath Stonehenge...then where does that door lead to?"

As Crowley and Dean looked at the doorway to the left, Crowley smirked.

"Only one way to find out."

**-WITH READER-**

My eyes were flying across the screen, taking in every bit of information that I could. The notepad beside me was full of notes, and I was writing in more with the more information that I found out.

 _1\. Demons are created from human souls when said souls are mangled, warped, corrupted and mutilated "beyond human recognition;" burning away their humanity and feelings, and leaving a dark, cruel spiritual creature of pure malice and evil.  
2\. Christian theology theorizes demons to be directly related to Lucifer. It seems to depend on what version of Christianity is looked at. (i.e Catholic, roman catholic, etc)  
_ _3\. Notable distinctions: demonic black smoke, changes vessel's eye color to black, weakness to angels and holy  miscellany, "Christo" (Christis)_  
 _4\. Main weaknesses: The Colt (Look more into this), demon-killing knife,  Angel blade (ask Castiel about this), exorcism, salt, iron, holy water, devil's trap_

"What are you doing?"

I gasped, jolting in my seat, and Uncle Sam seemed to jump himself. Taking a deep breath, I asked him, glaring.

"Can you knock before just barging in?"

"I did...like twice."

Turning around, Uncle Sam walked in, glancing around the desk. Grabbing my notebook, I sighed as he read it over.

"Are you researching demons?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

I looked away and replied, turning back to the computer screen and typing again.

"Because I want to know what exactly a demon is. I'm pretty sure there is more to demons than them being bad sons of bitches."

Uncle Sam huffed out a small laugh before he became silent once more.

"Why are you looking up their weaknesses? You're not going to try and hunt the one that took Dean, are you?"

I turned, asking.

"Why not, Sam? Why the hell not? You and Dad kept this stuff from me for my whole entire life. My whole life! I have half the nerve to just leave his ass wherever the fuck he is for lying to me."

I stood, snatching the paper from my uncle's hands.

"For seventeen years, my family lied to me about the real world. They lied to me about what was really going on. I don't have to do this, you know. I don't have to stick my fucking leg out to the sharks to save my dad's life. But you wanna know why? You wanna know why I'm going out to risk my life for a man who I don't even know if I know anymore?"

I packed up the laptop and the notes into my bag and shoved past my Uncle, stating as I walked out the door.

"Because the first and most difficult risk we can take is to be honest with ourselves and take chances."

Walking out to Baby, Sam Witwicky and Bumblebee were waiting for me, their cheerful gazes lighting up. Bumblebee called through the radio, making me chuckle as Sam closed his eyes, shaking his head.

 _"_ _Girl, it's been a long time that we've been apart."_

I replied, shouldering my bag as I tilted my head.

" _Scorpions_ , huh?"

Bee whirred, and Baby asked, turning his wheels towards me.

"You got something against the _Scorpions_ , bub?"

"Did I say that, Baby?"

"No, but you implied it."

I rolled my eyes and replied as I walked to Sam, Bumblebee transforming into his alt mode so that I could place my bag into the backseat.

"You're such a teenager, Baby. Shut up."

He grumbled, and Sam asked me.

"Are you ready to go?"

Nodding, Sam hopped into the front seat, and I called to Baby, slipping my sunglasses on.

"I'll be back, Baby. Sam and I are going to take a little road trip."

Baby called as I slipped into the passenger seat, a sailor calling a minute till departure.

"Where you going, bub, just so I know?"

Looking at Sam, I grinned before looking back at Baby.

"To good ole America."

**-WITH DEAN-**

He was going to kill whoever had brought him here. This place was strange, that was for damn sure. It was like he was in Tron or something, strange mechanical workings all around him. Crowley, although quiet, seemed to be in the same state of disarray. He hummed as he touched a strange symbol engraved into the metal wall that surrounded them.

"I must say, I've never seen anything like this."

"Tell me about it. I feel like I stepped into the set of Tron."

Crowley looked at Dean before continuing on. Dean asked, becoming impatient.

"Can't you just zap us out of here?"

"Do I look like your angelic taxi cab?"

Dean glared at Crowley, pausing, but Crowley ignored Dean, continuing to explore the area. When the area came to a three-way, Crowley frowned.

"Hm, it seems this place is bigger than I thought."

"Thanks, Sherlock. Where are you planning on heading?"

"That, Watson, is a great question. Let's go straight."

Dean huffed before they began to go straight. However, the further they walked, the more he began to get a bad feeling. Staring at the back of Crowley's head, he suggested.

"Maybe we should turn back? I don't have a great feeling about this."

"You don't have a great feeling about anything, Squirrel."

Dean growled and snapped.

"Yeah? Well, usually I'm always right during those moments, so I say let's turn back."

Crowley turned and pointed out, giving Dean a look.

"Who is the one who can get you out of here, Dean?"

Dean became quiet and Crowley smirked.

"That's what I thought. Let's keep moving, shall we?"

**-WITH SAM AND CASTIEL-**

Sam and Castiel were sitting across each other, Sam eating a salad as he researched on his laptop.

"Are you really willing to allow (Y/n) to put herself into harm's way when Crowley already know where Dean is?"

"Crowley knows where Dean is, but he hasn't disclosed the information yet. Technically, we haven't found him yet."

Castiel gave Sam a dirty look.

"You avoided my question, Sam."

Sam rubbed his forehead, asking.

"What do you want me to do, Castiel? I can't tell her no. We all lied to her for her whole life when we could have easily told her the truth. You and I both know that this life will never leave a person alone. Once you're in, you're in."

Castiel glanced away, huffing.

"Dean knew it as well. He tried hard to keep it from (Y/n), but Lisa knew. Lisa knew that he would never be able to keep it from her forever. Cas, we have to trust her and we have to help her. We all promised her that we wouldn't lie to her anymore."

Castiel gave Sam a worried look.

"I'm worried, Sam. She is inexperienced. A demon should not be her first hunt."

"I don't like it any more than you do. We'll call Bobby and ask him to help her, alright? Plus, you can take us to her if she needs us."

Castiel, satisfied with Sam's reassurance, nodded.

**-WITH READER AND WITWICKY-**

"Never have I ever...smoked weed."

Sam gave me a look, pointing at me as he rest the back of his head against Bumblebee's door.

"No, because drugs are bad for you."

"Can't believe I have a golden boy on my hands."

Sam's cheeks tinted pink, and I laughed lightly. Sam shook his head before looking up at the sky.

"Never have I ever...gotten into a fight."

"Now you're just coming after me."

Sam smiled and I grabbed the vodka, opening it for the first time and taking a sip of it. The burn made me make a face, but other than that, I didn't have an issue with it. Sam asked, seeming to be wary.

"What, is it okay?"

"Does what any other liquor does: Leaves ya burning and feeling good."

Sam shook his head, and I set the bottle between us, laying my head back against a crate. Looking to the ocean, watching Diego Garcia get farther away, I hummed.

"Never have I ever started a war."

Sam threw his hands in the air.

"Wasn't my fault my car turned out to be an alien."

Bumblebee whirred, and Sam grabbed the vodka, making a face at it before taking a small sip, making a face of disgust.

"Gross. How can you drink this?"

"Because you don't. You don't drink it like a regular drink. Let it flow through your throat. Relax."

Sam went to take a drink again to try, but I grabbed the end of the bottle, smirking.

"But not until your turn."

Sam rolled his eyes and stated.

"Never have I ever fought in a war."

"You can't say something that you've done, Sam."

Sam grinned.

"Then I'll take a shot with you."

Rolling my eyes, I shrugged before taking the bottle. Taking a sip, the shot warmed me up, and I hummed, handing the bottle to Sam.

"Remember, relax. Let the drink flow."

Sam nodded and he tipped the bottle back, taking a small, but gracious shot. I gasped and clapped.

"Yes! That's how you do it!"

Sam blushed, and he mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to be doing this, (Y/n)."

I asked him, leaning forward.

"Sam, when has that ever stopped me?"

Sam shook his head, and I held the bottle to me, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Um, never have I ever...been to college."

Sam furrowed his brow.

"You went to college with me."

"Yes, but I'm not enrolled in college."

Sam shrugged, grabbing the bottle.

"Fair enough."

Taking another shaky shot, he frowned, looking down.

"Never have I ever..."

His voice trailed off before he smiled, looking up at me.

"Never have I ever blasted someone across the room."

I groaned and took a shot, poking Sam's knee with my foot.

"Not my fault I'm going  _Ben 10_  over here."

Sam laughed and shrugged.

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"Shut up."

Sam grinned, and I smirked.

"Never have I ever shoved an Allspark into the chest of a Decepticon."

Sam shook his head, taking a shot.

"You're just mad it wasn't you."

"I'm glad it wasn't me. I'm sure that if I touched the whole entire thing, this alien thing I got going with me might have actually killed me."

Sam got quiet, and I shifted in my spot uncomfortably. The quiet music Bee had been playing got a bit louder, and I was thankful that Bee was trying to alleviate the attention to something else. Sam asked me quietly, holding the bottle tightly in his hand.

"What do you think it gonna happen to you, (Y/n)?"

"What do you mean?"

I asked him, tilting my head. Sam gestured to me, his brown eyes fixated onto my wrists.

"Your alien thing...what do you think is gonna happen?"

Looking down, I watched as my veins glowed slightly, reminding me that the Allspark was running through them. At least, I thought it was the Allspark. I murmured.

"I don't know, Sam. I don't know what's going to happen. So far, the only thing that has happened is the glow-stick thing, and the  _Scarlet Witch_  problem I got going for me."

Sam paused and whispered, his brows furrowing upwards in panic and worry.

"Do you think you're going to die?"

I shot my gaze to Sam and frowned deeply.

"I'm not leaving you, Sam."

Sam looked up at me, blinking in surprise.

"I may have alien shit running through my veins, but I'll be damned if I let it kill me. Hell, a car crash couldn't even keep me dead. What makes you think alien essence will?"

I scooted over to Sam, leaning my head against his shoulder, grabbing the bottle from his hand.

"I know I'm stubborn, Sam. I know I'm an asshole, and I get myself into more trouble than I can get out of...but I know that one thing is for sure: I'm not gonna let some alien juice take me from this world. I'm too petty for that."

Smiling softly, I added.

"Besides, I got a couple of things here to live for."

Sam laid his head on mine and mumbled.

"You know, for being Satan, you can be one hell of a person, (Y/n)."

"Well, Satan is an angel of the lord, you know."

Sam chuckled and I sat up, shaking the bottle slightly.

"Come on, we have a bottle of headaches to finish."

Smiling at Sam, I took a shot of the vodka before handing the bottle to Sam.

**-TIMESKIP-**

Sam had passed out after about two shots were left. Having come back outside after escorting him to a room, I was sitting against one of the crates the boats were carrying, watching the sunset as it dipped beneath the horizon. Sam's question had honestly struck a nerve in me, and it had me thinking. What if this stuff killed me? How could I stop it from killing me if it was? Looking down at my wrist that wasn't holding the bottle of vodka, I made a fist, willing for the glow to come back. As the glow appeared, I closed my eyes, my heart slowly beginning to race. Opening my eyes, I was relieved to see the glow had disappeared.

If this alien essence was killing me, how long would it take until I was dead? A month? A week? A couple days, maybe? Opening the bottle, I finished the rest of the drink before throwing the bottle into the sea, my chest constricting in anger and fear. I hated this...this ignorance. Closing my eyes, I sighed and let my head fall back against the cold metal of the crate, looking up at the bright stars as the moon came out, glistening against the sea like fallen stars. Closing my eyes, I found myself falling once more, the world crumbling around me in a war of electric sparks and darkened shadows.

_I seemed to be in some sort of vortex, energy swirling upwards into space. Blue electricity shocked my skin, but it didn't hurt. In fact, it seemed to empower me, giving me the ability to morph and shape the vortex to my liking. Looking at my surroundings, I noticed that were were devices situated around me, floating as they crackled with energy. What were these things? Why did they hum and jolt with this mystifying energy? Suddenly, I began to hear voices, some of them familiar, and some of them foreign._

_"It is the ability to reshape the universe. Together the pillars form a Space Bridge. I designed, and I alone can control it. It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space."_

_"What is going on? What do you think you are doing?"_

_"You really think you're the first man ever asked to join the noble alien cause?"_

_"You're the only thing I need in this world."_

_"I found love where it wasn't supposed to be...right in front of me."_

_Was that my own voice I heard just now? Looking up, I watched the energy swirl into space, but I was startled to see that something a slightly lighter shade than the black void I was in was coming down at me. As I watched it come closer, I could hear a rushing sound...almost like the ocean. Frowning, I turned, my hands momentarily pausing in their ministrations with the bluish white electricity._

_"(Y/n), please...come back. Don't give in to it."_

_What did that mean?_

_"Don't let it take you."_

_What was trying to take her?_

_"Don't leave me. You said you wouldn't leave me, (Y/n)."_

_Sam?_

I gasped, jolting and choking on air. The sound of the ocean caught my ears, but I was acutely aware of Sam's voice and his hands shaking my shoulders. Looking over at him, I was surprised to see it was daytime.

"Jesus Christ, (Y/n)! You're lips are turning blue!"

Sam picked me up, and I blinked, asking ina hoarse voice.

"What...what happened?"

"You've been out here all night, (Y/n)."

All night? My dream lasted all night? I noticed frost was melting from my shoes and parts of my clothes, and I shivered, curling myself into Sam's chest. Rushing into Bee, Sam sat me down in the back seat and ordered.

"Bee, get the heater going. We need to heat her up."

Bee whirred, and the heater began to blast on high, making me sigh. Sam sat beside me, wrapping me up in his arms, asking.

'What the hell happened, (Y/n)?"

I blinked slowly, frowning slightly. I shivered, replying.

"I had a dream."

Sam's eyebrows raised, and he asked me.

"You mean, one of those prophetic dreams?"

I nodded, and he asked me as I slowly stopped shivering.

"What was it about?"

Searching my brain, I shook my head as I closed my head.

"I don't remember some it right now...but I remember electricity...lots and lots of electricity...and something coming down from above me."

Sam seemed to purse his lips, and he comfortingly rubbed my arm. Sniffling, I mumbled.

"You're going to get sick if you hang around me any more, Sam."

"Shouldn't have slept outside then."

"Wasn't like I asked Primus to put me to sleep out there."

I muttered, sinking into the seat and hiding my face into Sam's ribcage. Sam rolled his eyes and comforted.

"We'll be on American soil soon. Just go to sleep, and I'll get you some medicine when I can."

"Thanks, Doctor Witwicky. Can always count on you."

- **TIMESKIP** -

When I woke up, I was laying down in the backseat, Sam's scent wafting through my nose. Sunlight was filtering through the windshield, and I sat up, noticing Sam had lent me his jacket as my pillow. I noticed that we were on land, and at a Walgreens. Sam walked out, looking around, and when he saw me, he smiled slightly. Getting in, he handed me a drink and some Dayquil.

"I got you some of this stuff."

I coughed into my shirt before asking, taking the products.

"Let me guess, you had one of the ladies help you?"

"Shut up and take your meds."

I smirked before taking the meds, sipping my drink afterward. Slipping into the front seat, I wadded up Sam's jacket into a pillow shape before reclining back, asking.

"How long until we get to Kansas?"

Bee answered.

_"About...nineteen...hours."_

"Thanks, Bee. If you have to pay tolls, just get some money from my bag."

_"I...got it covered...sweetheart."_

I yawned and nodded, sniffling before falling right back to sleep.

**-WITH DEAN AND CROWLEY-**

Dean was getting annoyed. Where the hell were they going?

"Maybe we should turn back, Crowley."

"We have to. There's no other way to go."

Stepping aside, Crowley showed Dean the way, showing a sleek, metal wall. Dean blinked and frowned. If there was nothing here, why create a hallway to it? As they turned back, Dean couldn't help but stare at the wall and shake his head. How strange. Walking back, Crowley asked, looking between the left passageway and the right passageway.

"Alright, squirrel. Which way do you want to go?"

"Right, because you can't go wrong with right."

Crowley rolled his eyes but didn't hesitate when Dean began to lead the way, his feet aggravatingly padding against the metal floor. Everything about this place was metal, and it weirded Dean out to no end. The smell was of wet-pennies and oxidizing iron, diesel, and sulfur. The sulfur smell was alarming to Dean, but Dean had summed it up to being either Crowley or maybe burnt gas. As they walked, Dean came across his duffel and sighed in relief.

"Thank god. Come to papa."

Grabbing his bag, Dean slipped out his gun, kissing the sleek metal he had missed so much. Relaxing at the feeling of the grip in his hand, Dean marched confidently down the hall.

"Geesh, why not just tongue the thing?"

"Don't make me put a bullet in you, Crowley."

Crowley put his hands up in mock-surrender, and they walked down the hall in calculated silence once more.

**-WITH SAM AND CAS-**

"Anything new?"

Sam asked as he walked up to Castiel. Castiel shook his head.

"Their exact location is evading me. They are far from here...England...but I cannot pinpoint where in England."

"England?"

"England?"

A third voice asked. Sam and Castiel jolted, turning to see William. Will couldn't help but grin slightly as he asked, walking in to dig through some of the files he had stored in the office.

"What's in England?"

Castiel silently asked for approval from Sam, who shrugged, before saying.

"We believe Dean is in England."

Will looked at Castiel, frowning deeply.

"England? Why England?"

Sam piped in, theorizing.

"Well, the distance would be a factor. There might be a person of power there interested in him. Who knows."

William nodded before asking.

"So, are we taking a trip to England?"

Castiel shook his head.

"Not so fast."

He looked at William with a grave look.

"We do not have Dean's exact location. If my calculations are correct, then the last place that Dean would have been at would have been in Amesbury, England."

William frowned.

"Amesbury...what's important about Amesbury?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just where Dean might have been. Though, anywhere near Stonehenge, he could have been."

William nodded before sighing.

"So, are we going to England?"

Sam shrugged, looking at Castiel.

"Well, we might as well. (Y/n)'s preoccupied with going back to Lawrence for a bit, so I don't see why going to England and checking out Amesbury and Stonehenge would be a bad idea."

William nodded before fidgeting. He glanced at Sam and informed.

"There is something I need to talk to you two about."

Sam perked up and asked, tilting his head.

"Sure, what's up?"

William sat down against his desk and bit his lip.

"There's been a development with (Y/n). I don't know if you know or not, but when she was Witwicky, Simmons, and the other kids, she absorbed a shard of the Allspark. Now, this Allspark is...I think it's like their life force."

Sam frowned and asked, turning his head slightly.

"What are you saying? She's turned into one of them?"

"Partly? I don't know. (Y/n) hasn't said anything, but I can tell she's freaked out about it as well. With this new development, I feel that her staying at N.E.S.T would be the best thing for her...at least, just until we can figure out what's running through her body and if it's gonna kill her or not."

Sam became quiet, looking down, and Castiel looked at Sam. Castiel spoke up.

"I believe it would be her decision. We are not Dean, so we cannot speak for her...and she has become her own person in the time that she has been here. If (Y/n) wants to stay here to figure out what this is and to hone her ability, then we will honor her decision."

Sam shot his gaze to Castiel, opening his mouth to disagree before his shoulders slumped in defeat. Nodding, Sam replied after a moment.

"Cas is right. (Y/n) is practically an adult. If she wants to stay, then she can stay."

William nodded.

"Good, because she wouldn't have had a choice."

"What do you mean by that?"

William sighed deeply.

"General Morshower, who oversaw the war in Mission City and in Egypt, knows about the Ancestor thing she has going on. He doesn't believe it's safe for her to be out and about. The safest place for her to be would be right with the Autobots."

Sam glanced at Castiel, but Castiel simply stared at William.

"I...I guess that will be alright, but I don't know how (Y/n) will react to that-"

"-She is going to fight."

Castiel cut in. Glancing at Sam, Castiel pointed out.

"If (Y/n) is anything like Dean, she is going fight for her freedom and independence. I believe that she will stay on the condition that she can leave when she sees fit."

William nodded and stood, replying.

"I can make that work. Thank you, both of you...you two have been a big help since the beginning, and I truly believe I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

Sam smiled softly and William left. For a moment, it was silent, before Sam whistled lowly. He mumbled.

"General Morshower is gonna get a run for his money from that girl."

"W-why would he run for money?"

"...Nevermind."

**-WITH READER-**

In the morning, I awoke to the sound of Bee whirring excitedly. Sam was asking if this was the right place, and I sat up, spying the bunker. Sam greeted me as I stretched.

"Good morning, (Y/n). How are you feeling?"

"Like a bag of dicks."

Sam shook his head before handing me more medicine. Taking the meds, I grabbed my bag and instructed.

"Bee, there's a garage that you can park in. Promise there's no other transformers...maybe."

_"You got it...pretty woman."_

Getting out, I sighed deeply, coughing as I walked down the bunker steps to the door. Sam asked.

"This is where you lived?"

"My uncles lived here...apparently my father as well."

Sam looked around, his eyes wide as he looked around, and he asked.

"What's all in here? Why are we here?"

"There's stuff here that is gonna help me find my dad."

Sam nodded and I walked down into the war room, pointing.

"This is the War Room. This place was built somewhere around the 1930's. Supposed to be the safest place on Earth, according to my Uncle. You can have a look around, just don't go digging around."

God only knows what would happen if he found out that aliens weren't the only thing on the Earth. As Sam began to poke around, I walked to my father's room, looking at all the weapons that sat in the room. Sighing, I stood up to grab one when I heard the faint sound of the Impala. What the fuck was Baby doing here? Walking out, Sam had seemed to hear the sound as well, and we walked out to the garage, where Baby was, indeed, sitting.

"What the fuck, Baby?"

"I figured you would need a little help in ya mission, bub. You forgot I got the goods."

Oh right. The weapons cache. Sam asked, confused.

"The goods?"

"He means some information. What do you have to tell us?"

Baby went quiet before saying.

"Well, after tapping into N.E.S.T's security, I was able to pick up on a conversation between your uncles and William."

I perked up and asked, leaning against one of the old cars that were collecting dust in the garage.

"Alright, what did you get?"

"Stonehenge."

I frowned deeply.

"Stonehenge? They think my dad is at Stonehenge?"

"Well, anywhere near there. They're betting on Amesbury, England, but I say we check out Stonehenge itself."

Sam proposed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wouldn't they check out Stonehenge though?"

"You have to get special permission to get onsite like that."

I pointed out. Adjusting my bag, I explained.

"To go onsite, you have to do special access tours. Only about twenty-six people are allowed during each visit, and each one lasts for one hour. Those sell out months in advance. We would have to either steal tickets or get into the database and replace ticket holder names with our own."

Sam widened his eyes when Baby scoffed.

"Now that's easy. We can do that no problem. You keep them distracted, I'll glitch their system, and ta-da! A Mr. and Mrs. Joe and Kristine Elliot for one Stonehenge Special Access visit."

"Really? The lead singer of  _Def Leppard_  and his  _wife_? What is it with you guys and using famous singers?"

Sam held his hands up.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Are we seriously talking about fraud, here?"

I gave Sam a look.

"Sam, you were once a worldwide fugitive just for being associated with the Autobots. Fraud isn't going to hurt anybody."

"Exactly. Everyone knows our faces, (Y/n). How are we gonna get away with this?"

"With disguises, of course."

"You are  _not_  dressing me up."

Rolling my eyes, I looked at Bee, muttering.

"I went to war with this boy, almost died for this boy, turned half alien for this boy, and he won't even let me dress him up. The goddamn nerve."

Sam crossed his arms, giving me a dirty look, and I shook my head at him.

"Friendship at its finest."

"Stop guilt-tripping me. It doesn't work like that."

I rolled my eyes and walked past him, calling.

"Yes, it does! Keep him busy, Y'all. I have stuff I need to get.  _Girly_  stuff."

"That doesn't bother me, you know."

He called back. I smiled as I walked to the library. Grabbing my grandfather's journal, I shoved it into my bag before looking through the different books, grabbing every one that would help me with demons. When my bag was practically full, I stepped out of the library and prayed to Castiel.

_'Castiel, where is the armory?'_

"Usually, the 'armory' was within Baby's trunk."

I screamed, jumping into the air, and caught my breath.

"Cas, don't fucking do that."

Castiel blinked at me, an apologetic gleam seeming to shine within his blue eyes.

"I apologize."

Glancing at the angel, I cleared my throat before asking.

"So, the weapons cache in Baby has everything?"

"Yes. There are most likely a few weapons lying around. However, they will not be helpful in killing a demon."

"What about an angel blade? What is that?"

Castiel revealed a long, silver blade, handing it to me.

"An angel blade is a blade forged from God's own hand, though that's what the human's like to believe. He only blessed them, but it still makes them effective. They can kill angels, hellhounds, reapers, demons, Nephilim, and humans. We never tried, but it is believed that they can kill anything else as well."

Taking the blade, I hummed when I noticed it was cool to the touch. Castiel offered quietly.

"You may have mine, (Y/n)."

"Castiel, I can't have this. This is yours!"

Castiel smiled softly at me, his blue eyes sad within the dimmed glow of the room.

"It was once mine, yes, but I believe it belongs to you now. Besides, I can always acquire another one."

Gingerly, I placed the blade within my bag and murmured quietly.

"Castiel, I'm not keeping this. Once my mission is over, you're getting it back."

"Whatever it is you wish, (Y/n)."

**-NO ONE'S POV-**

In a beautiful part of the world, blue eyes stared on at the beautiful landscape, sipping piping hot tea. As the man watched over the land, a voice called to him, footsteps echoing around them as the voice approached the relaxing man.

"Sir, I believe that thing you mentioned years ago...it has happened."

The man frowned and asked, tilting his head.

"Which one?"

The voice hesitated before replying gravely.

"The appearance of the Ancestor of All Spirits."

The man looked at his companion for a moment, his head reeling at the thought, before shaking his head. He hummed, sipping his tea as he said ominously.

"It is only a matter of time now before it all truly begins."

"You mean the weird thing we've been waiting over 1,600 years to happen?"

The man nodded, looking over at the other.

"Yes, my friend...now, we wait patiently as it all unravels before our eyes, and our journey can begin."

"How long do you think we have?"

The man stared at the other for a long time before muttering, shaking his head.

"Not enough."

**-TIMESKIP-READERS POV-**

Sam had decided to see what a ride in Baby was like on the way to his home so he could pick up a change of clothes, and I was determined to give him the best ride of his life. Barreling down the interstate, I sat in the driver's seat, screaming the Blue Oyster Cult at the top of my lungs the best I could. Sam was losing it, laughing until tears were in his eyes, and I couldn't keep up the singing, coughing as I began to lose my voice. Lowering the volume, I pointed to him as I squeaked out.

"Ain't nothing like a little  _Don't Fear The Reaper_  to get you through the day."

Sam snickered, and he grabbed Dad's box of cassette tapes.

"Are these your dads?"

"Yep."

Sam made googly eyes at the tapes, and I couldn't help but feel proud of the boy.

"So, if I know you, should I be worried about your parents?"

Sam shook his head, taking a glance at me.

"Trust me, they're worse. Much, much worse."

Remembering their faces in Egypt, I replied.

"They seem like good people, from what I saw in Egypt."

Sam was quiet and he shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess fear can knock sense into people."

I didn't say anything else after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Please comment below! <3 Have a great evening!


End file.
